Beastly Beauty
by jdiana97
Summary: Angelique was adopted by Marcus after her parents was killed by Aro because her mother fell in love with a werewolf. Living with vampires who despised her mixed blood wasn't easy especially engaged to one.But,when she seeks the Cullen's help to control that 'were' sides of her,she fell in love with Paul who is a part of Uley's pack.Will she choose her responsibilities or her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was set after the final meetings of the Cullens and the Volturi (Breaking dawn Part 2)**

**Chapter 1**

Heavy snows kept on falling that night. The pathway through the forest looks impossible to run in when the trees look as if it getting closer every second as the snow starts to pile up. Liliane kept on running as fast as she could. Even as a vampire, she knows her strength is depleting after the fight and kills she had to make just so she can saved herself but most importantly, her precious daughter. She knows how weak she was and her bare feet is starting to ache. She can still hear the whisper of the bloody demon, "No matter where you are Liliane, I'm going to find you, traitorous bitch!"

No one has ever defeated Aro and with what that is left of her, she knows that she'll be dead for sure. Her feet slipped on the root of the big pine tree just beneath her and she fell with a great thump, rolling down the hills but she kept on holding her baby as hard as she could, not letting a scratch on her wee body.

For the first time, tears start to flow as she lay there and cried after recalling scene of her mate beheaded in front of her because he tried to protect his family. Even their own house was burnt to ashes. It was never big but small enough with all the things that they needed. It was perfect and she cherished every moment her family has spent in their home. Oh, Gareth.. I missed you. What must I do now? . She kept a strong hold of her daughter and shushes her gently as her baby starts to cry. Liliane kissed her forehead and press her cheeks to her baby plump cheek while she sobs, "Forgive me my love. What kind of a mother am i? I can't even protect your father and now he's gone. I'm a disgrace."Liliane wiped her tears stained cheeks and continued, "I promise you I will protect you will all my heart even if i have to die."Liliane kissed her cheeks and try to stand and ran as fast as she can.

Unfortunately, Aro has caught up with her and he stands in front with Caius by his side and Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and the rest of his most trusted guards surrounding her. She knows that Marcus must be near the trees, hiding himself and watch as the event that was going to occur in front of him. The fears overcomes Liliane is no match for the protective instinct that she carries on her breast even though she knew that there was nothing she could do right now then accept her death but the wailing of her child creates a stir in her heart, knowing that her daughter must survive. They cannot have her!

Aro gave her a smirk and march slowly in front of her,"I see you and that mutt has create a life together. I didn't know such things ever exist. Who knows that even animals and a vampire can have a child? This is so much better than the Cullens isn't it? How precious." He clasped his hands together and smiled at her. "Just let us go Aro and I swear to you that you won't ever see us again. Let me and my daughter lived or i promised you I will destroy each and every one of your so called 'family'."Liliane hissed at the last word. If looks can kill, Aro would have died looking at her blood red eyes, warning him not come closer.

She can hear the chuckles in everyone around her except from Caius who stood there looking at her with rage. He said, "Filthy whore! You dare to threaten us after committing a heinous act with those animals. How dare you betray your own coven?"

"My bloody coven that exiled me and killed my own mate in front of me ?!All I ever did was falling in love with my mate and wanted to live a better life. What crime has I commit?!" Liliane screamed with tears flow down her cheeks. Silence was in the air. "I gave you my allegiance and done many things for this coven! I obeyed your every word and I have proved myself worthy of your presence and all I ask is to leave just so I can lived with my mate doesn't matter if he's a werewolves or not! I chose to leave so I won't shame my coven but you chose to betray me and killed my mate and now me?!How dare all of you!

Aro once again smirked and said, "Now, now brother. Settle down. Liliane is always part of the family." He turned to Liliane and said ,"Blood is thicker than water isn't it? You see, cara. What you have done has already shaming the whole coven by mating with werewolves. Words spread around very fast and we don't want that do we now? Moreover, you know the relationship that we have with them is not what i called as 'pleasant'. As much as I have adored you for your sacrificed to this coven, you must be punished and with that you must die."

Aro turned to his guards as they marched to Liliane with murderous look. Liliane raised her other hands that is not holding the baby and the trees around her moved and huge branches crashed into the guards. She was grateful that at least her gift still works no matter how weak she was. Each one of them that jumps onto her was quickly avoided and she hit them with full force. Angelique cries was in the air and Liliane was getting weaker as she had to kill every last one of the guards.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain filled her and she screamed in pain as the guards that attack her stop and saw Jane gazing at her. Liliane whimpered in pain as she slowly knelt to the ground and hugs her baby with her remaining strength. The baby cries louder as tears of her mother pain drips upon her forehead.

Liliane puts her baby down and hold her heads trying to withstand that awful pain but Aro was already stood in front of her, grinning. "This is a fine sight to look at. Farewell, cara." Aro hold her head and neck and swiftly snapped her head as she fell down to her death. The wailing of the baby stir Aro's mind as he bent down and stare at the baby. He cradled her gently. He was stunned to see the baby has blue eyes as her father but golden strands of hair as Liliane. "For such a dirty creature, you sure are beautiful. Now what am i going to do with you." Curiosity filled Aro and he grin.

Aro raised his hand higher while his other hand holding the baby. He was about to strike her when Marcus stood next to him and hold his hands. Everyone was stunned but kept their mouth shut." I think I have something in mind for her." Marcus stares at the baby and warmth filled his lonely soul. He gently cradled the baby and kept her near to his chest.

Caius looked angry and said, "What in hell do you mean? That child is an abomination and must be destroy. It is enough to have that child of Cullens lived but this, this is too much, Marcus! "Marcus answered while kept on brushing the baby forehead gently as if she was his own." What I do is not in your hand to be judge or decide. I want to keep this child and raised her as mine. You do not have a say in this. As one of the leader of our coven, it is my decision and whatever you must say will only be heard but not do."

Marcus walks away heading deep in the forest and the baby starts to whimper softly as she lays her head on Marcus chest. Caius was infuriates and when he tries to walk towards Marcus, Aro hold his shoulder and said, "That is enough, brother." Caius pushed his hand angrily and said, "No! I will rip the life of that child with my bare hands. I will not allow to see her lived among us. I _" Aro disrupt him, "Do you want our brother to abandon this coven, Caius?"

Caius silenced. "You knew how much Didyme's death has affect Marcus but for a second, I see warmth in his eyes after centuries. If he chose to keep that child, then be it. We must not interfere. At least our brother will live again than being an empty soul. Who knows what might happen if anyone harms that child."

Fear built up in his chest listening to Aros words. The last time his brother have to dealt with his loved one death was not a sight to be seen. Bloods, flesh and dead bodies splattered everywhere and for a second, it was the devil himself stood in front of him.

"I understand, brother." Caius walks towards the dark forest followed by Aro and the rest of the vampire when Jane notices her brother stood behind, "What's wrong." Alec answered in a soft tone, "Nothing." He starts to follow his sister and went in to the forest quietly .

After arriving at Voltera, Marcus brought the child into a room which he had his people to prepare for the arrival of his new life. The rooms was decorated to his taste .White and red all over, just as his late wife have always wanted but with soft arrangement and a cradle situated at the heart of the room and the curtains at each sides of the cradle. Dolls were arranged on a shelf near the walls and toys were arranged around the room to make it more comforting for the baby to be in.

He laid the sleeping baby to her cradle and brushed her cheeks as she whimpered in her sleeps and put her small fist in her mouth. Marcus remembered the gentle whispered of Didyme in his thought, saved him, my love. She is innocent. Take care of her and loved her as she was ours. Marcus knew how much the baby meant to him. She has soft golden hair and beautiful blue eyes but her looks remind him to his beloved wife. Something stirs in his heart and he knew that he must protect this baby. She is his and he swore to protect her with his life. It was the least he can do after he failed to protect Didyme.

He kissed the baby's cheek and whispered, "I shall name you Angelique and you are my child."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the original characters of twilight series. I only own Angelique. Miss Abby will only be in a few chapters . I do not own any profit in the making of this story. This is just merely for fun.**

Chapter 2

After one year

"Come on father! Higher! Higher!" shouted little Angelique to her dad. Marcus smile and laughed as he push her daughter on the swing as high yet safe distance as his daughter laughed. She looked so happy and within a week , she was able speak in a complete sentence and grew into lovely girl in a year that makes her looked like a 8 year old instead. Her beautiful golden air that curls at the end has already reached her waist and her beautiful bright blue eyes shines in the presence of sunlight. Like any vampire, her skins glow like diamonds when in contact with sunlight. She looks like a goddess.

They were behind the Voltera buildings where Marcus had prepared a playground for her daughter to play in since she was starting to grow rather rapidly. Angelique was similar to Renesmee in many ways except for their looks, of course. Angelique was part wolf and a part vampire but her beastly part chose not to emerge anytime soon. Maybe it knows the danger she will face if it were to present itself. _No, not beastly. She's an angel and no one calls her that_, he thought. Having her in his arms bring joy in his life and he felt a protectiveness towards her as she grew .He knows the hatred Caius felt towards Angelique but he had warned him that if anything were to happen to Angelique, he will destroy the whole coven.

As the sun sets, he carried his daughter and said, "That is enough, Angel. It'll get dark soon and who knows what danger lurks in the corners." Angelique stares her father and sulk. She pouted her lips and holds her father's neck and put her head on his shoulders. Marcus smiled at her reactions. "But, I don't feel like coming inside father. I am always bore whenever I'm in there and I don't play at all." She faced her father and said, "There's nothing to do at all and...no one wants to play with me, father. They hate me." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke the last sentence.

Anger builds up inside of him knowing she had been treated badly by the vampires in the coven. He kept a calm face and says, "Now, what are you mumbling all about, Angel? No one hates you. I love you. I love you with all my life." She crooked her head to the side, smiled and put her palm on his father's cheek. "I love you too father .So, so much." Later, she hugs him and he rub her back, "I know, Angel." Then, he carried her inside.

* * *

Angelique when into the big kitchen and see all the chefs cooking some food for the humans visitor that visits Voltera. She knows how famous the building was as it is a historical monuments where the kings used to live but Angelique knows it is the home of the Volturi vampires. Even as a baby, she knows how terrifying the coven is as it is the foundation of all vampires. They are the authority. The law that makes the world a much more stable place for vampire around the world to live in peace with the humans.

As she strolls beside the chefs, she was smiling when she neared Miss Abby. She was an overweight lady that cooks the best dessert that she ever had. Other than having regular blood once a week, she loves human foods. It keeps her in control rather than thirst for blood the whole time but it was still an important nutrient for her body. When Miss Abby saw her, a big grin popped on her face and he brought a small plate with creamy chocolate cake that have blueberry on top. Angelique drools looking at the cake and she took it from the old lady's hand. Miss Abby said, "I know you've wanted a triple fudge chocolate cake, chéri. I hope you'll enjoy it." Angelique grins and said, "Thank you, Miss Abby."

She took of through stairs and hallway. She entered her rooms and closed the door gently, refused to bother anyone around. She sat on her soft bed and eat the chocolate cake, small bites at a time, trying to indulge its rich chocolate taste. Angelique was pleased with how her room was decorated. She maybe three weeks old but she chose to have her room decorated just as any ordinary teenagers room was. White curtains for her window, light pink walls and white fluffy carpets. All of her outfits in the closet are mostly dress that reached her knees with flowers design .She loved it. It makes her feel beautiful.

After she finishes her cake, she went out to the kitchen but as she ran, she bumps into someone and fell on her butt. She rubbed her butt and looked up. Alec! He was staring at her with a calm face and held his hands towards her. She touched his hand and thanked him before she ran but stops as she ran to the other side of the hallway and laid her back on the wall. Every time Angelique saw him, her heart beats so fast but not because she was infatuated to him ,she fears him. There was a deadly vibe going on with him but he was the only one who was good to her other than her father.

After she went into the kitchen and washed her dish where she insist on washing her plate herself when others start to help. Suddenly, she heard a sound from outside. He heard a voice of a man struggling with Felix and Demetri. She quickly wiped her hands on a towel and ran to the hallway leading to the heart of the building where the leaders of Volturi are. She entered and stand behind few fellow guards while her father was sitting beside Aro who was in the middle and Caius in the right. They were wearing their black robe and staring at the man whom Felix and Demetri dragged. The man was a vampire and he have scratches on his cheeks, torn shirts and he lose an arm and it's obvious that it was because he had fought with Felix.

Both Felix and Demetri push him and he knelt before Aro as he smiled looking upon the man. Aro said, "Do you really think that a mere vampire like you can run from me? You are terribly hilarious."Aro laughed even though everyone in the room kept silent. Angelique was stunned to see this scene in front of her. How could everyone just stare at that man without doing anything? He was very hurt. If only she can help him but she knows the hatred Caius felt towards her.

The man spit blood next to Aro's feet and Felix hit his head hard. Angelique startled. Aro pulled his hair when the man answered, "Do you think I feared you oh, great one?" He says sarcastically." You are an animal .A beast, demon that thinks you can control the vampires. I rather die than chose to live under you. You can go to hell for all I care." Aro still kept on laughing and he says, "Really? Well, if that's what you wish, I shall give you."Aro looked at Felix. Felix nods his head and holds the man in the other side while Demetri holds his right side. In a blink of an eye, the man was shred to pieces from his head to his hand and his body was split into many parts.

Angelique screamed hysterically and covers her face. How could they be so cruel? She thought. Everyone faced to her and Marcus stood up, feeling worried seeing his daughter standing near the wall. She was crying and as she saw everyone stared at her, she tried to run but Afton stood in front of her, blocking her way. She turns to her father with tear stained face and whimpered, "Father.." In a second, Marcus stood next to Angelique and she hugs her father when he carried her in his arms. Marcus tried to calms when she kept on crying and hiccuped on his neck. His heart ache seeing her like this.

Marcus angrily stares at Afton and he backed away slowly. Aro clasped his hand and smiled at Marcus, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems that our little Angelique is being rather naughty sneaking in here." Marcus walks slowly towards the door but stops when Caius said, "She is a part of the family isn't it Marcus? Wouldn't it been better if she were to learn the way of a vampire? "Marcus continued walking and everyone shunned in silence. One after another left the room but Aro order Alec and Jane to stay. Aro turned to Caius, "It's been only a year but she grew into quite a beautiful flower. Reminds me of our little, Renesmee. Do you think she's beautiful, Alec?"

Alec stood calmly and answered, "She is, master." Aro grin at him and said, "Do you want her?" Aro steps closer to face Alec and said again, "Do you?" Jane suddenly spoke, "Why do you ask that, master? I know the affection that Lord Marcus felt towards the hybrid is rather pathetic but it doesn't change the fact that she is an abomination. Why would Alec want her?" Aro turns to her with a deadly stare, "Watch what you are saying about Angelique, Jane. Even I have the decency to says her name right. If Marcus heard you, you'll be dead in a second. Besides, was I talking to you? "Jane lowered her eyes and moved away while Aro still awaiting Alec to answered. Alec says," I do. I want her." Jane shocked and Aro smiled, "Well, I have always knew that. Anyone would be a fool if they did not see the looks in your eyes. Why do you want her, Alec?"

Alex answered, "She is my mate. Wolf or not, she calms me, master" Aro walks to his chair and said, "Is she? Well, Alec. You have done a great service for this coven and if you want her, I allow but as you can she, she is not mine to decide. You have to speak with Marcus and gain his acceptance." Alex nods his head and walked away while Jane followed him from behind with anger stirs up in her soul.

Aro grinned looking at both siblings when Caius spoke, "You are amused seeing this scene played in front of you."Aro answered while holding a cup of chalice fills with blood, "Of course, 's just get interesting by the hour. As much as tainted Angelique blood is, she has a wonderful gift." "And what it is, brother" Aro took a sip and says, "I saw her raised a dead bird from the dead." Caius stood up as he was shocked, "Whatever do you mean?" Aro laughed again, "It was a long time ago but I actually saw her give life to a bloody bird after it was bloody dead. Can't you even imagine brother the powers that she carries can benefits us? Imagine if she and Alec were to consummate and have a child of their own. Her heart beats after all which makes her fertile. This will our coven much powerful and no one can touch us." Caius smirked as he sat down and drank his cup." I can't wait to see that brother. I really can't wait."

* * *

"Why father? Why were they so cruel?" Angelique hiccupped as she spoke .Her father sit next to her bed and brushes her curls behind her ear. "It is what this coven do, Angel. We are a judge and we are the one to decide the punishment that is necessary to those who chose to break the rules." Angelique said to him, "Then, they will punished me to, right" Marcus brow fell when he ask, "What do you mean, chéri?"

Angelique cried, "I know what I am father. I know who is my real father and mother are. You are not mine and nor I'm yours. My real father is a werewolves and my mother is of this coven. There dead because they broke the rules and now they're going to kill me now. I'm a monster! They hated me, father! They'll kill me like they did to that man." She cried with tears start to pour out of her eyes. Marcus hugged her and said, "NO! You are mine and I will not allow anyone to harm you. I'll protect you will all my life and I will killed everyone that dare to hurt you! You understand, Angel."

Angelique nodded as she cried in his arms and after a moment, her cries stop and Marcus laid her down her bed. He wiped her tears as Angelique asked, "How my real father looks liked, father?" Marcus froze. There was a hint of jealousy flicked in him but he tried to relax and said, "I don't know, Angel. I never seen him before but I know he loved you very much." Angelique smiled and asked again, "How did my mother looks like?" This warmth his heart as he says, "She was a very beautiful woman. She has the longest golden hair that i have ever seen and her smiles are so beautiful. They look so much like you." Excitements fill her, "Really?" She asked." Yes. Even so, you have your father blue eyes and that makes you look like an angel. My, Angel."

Marcus kissed her forehead and whispered gently to her ears, "Good night, chéri. I love you very much" Before Marcus left the door, he heard her whimpered, "Good night, father. I love you too." He smiled.

"You're out of your bloody mind, Alec? Why do you want that, that **THING**! She's part wolf! Part beast and you want to live with her?!" Jane spoke angrily as she threw all the objects in the room. Alec sat near a table and kept on sipping a cup of blood calmly. Jane looked at him again and pulled his shirt and says, "Do you bloody hear me?" Alec grinned and pushed her hands away. "What do you want me to say? She's my mate, Jane. There's nothing I can do. I want her and I will have her. She belongs to me."

"She's a were, Alec!" He cuts in," And a part vampire. Her werewolves' trait is much likely, gone. It never shows. I don't care. I want her and that's it." He stood up and left as Jane rage was spilled in the room.

* * *

**A/N**: This story is going to be a quite long so bear with me. I'll be writing on my spare time and the next part will be the much more adult but young Angelique (You know what I mean ;D ) and I want to make her more mature and sexier of course. If you feel like there's something I'm lacking at in this novel and need any adjustment then feel free to review and leave comments. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I only own Angelique but I don't own the original cast of twilight.I do not receive profit in the making of this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**12 years passed**

Afton was bringing a package to Angelique when Alec stands in front of him, "What are you holding?" Afton said, "It's a package for Angelique. I think it's another book that she ordered. Girl loves to read, huh?" Alec stares angrily at Afton and jealousy fills him when Afton was talking about Angelique. As years gone by, the feelings that Alec had for Angelique is incredible. He refused to let anyone see her, touched her or even sniffed at her. She was his and everyone in the coven should bloody know this!

Afton chuckled, "You don't have to look at me like that, Alec. I already have a mate. If you want, you can take this to her." Afton held the box to Alec and he snatched it roughly and said, "I will." Then, he walks away to her room. It was always an excuse so that he can see and talk to her. God damn it, he felt like an anxious child who is in love.

He calmed himself and knocked on her doors after reaching her room. Seeing no one answered, he enters, "Angelique?" He walks towards her room but she wasn't in there but notice that the bathroom door was opened. He walks towards the door and stood there as heat starts to stir his chest. Angelique was under the shower and her lush body was wet from her hair to her below. He could see her sides and the creamy soft curves of her breast to her slim figure until her lush ass. It was flawless and not a single mark carved on her body. The tiny droplets of the water on her make her skin slick. Hungers shown in his eyes as he noticed the short curls between her legs and felt his trousers start to get really tight. He was hard.

Many things he had imagined he will do to her body. When she finally become his, he'll give the highest pleasure she'll ever received and make her moan, beg him to give her release. Her breast wasn't huge but hell, it wasn't small either and he can imagine the softness as he cupped it in his hands. Her body, her heart and her soul will be his. When he realized that Angelique was going to turned, he speed to her door before she was able to see him.

Angelique took a towel and wrapped it around her body as she enters her bed room. She was embarrassed to find Alec stood near the door. Her heart was beating so fast and she knows Alec can hear it. Alec of course was in awe, staring at her long wet hair that falls to her waist and her eyes was a brighter blue as she stared at him with her cheeks lit up. Alec smirked because he knows the effect he causes on Angelique.

He walks closer to her and she staggers back, fear crept up in front of her but Alec stops seeing her like that. "I have a package for you. Probably the book that you ordered." He put the brown packages on the bed, turned to Angelique and suddenly stood in front of her, making her surprised." You don't have to fear me, Angel. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." His face was close to hers and Angelique can't help but stare at his face. Angelique had to admit that he was gorgeous. He had thick black hair and blood red eyes which is quite sexy for him and his nose was perfect. His lip was also very hard to miss and there were times, she imagined how his lips feel with hers when they touch. Even so, the chills that ran up her spines is still there every time she was at his presence.

She snapped from her thoughts as he walks away and Angelique ran to lock her door. She laid her back on the door and fell to her knees. _Oh, God. What am I doing? He must've thought I was silly!_ She thought to herself. Later she quickly dries her hair with a towel, wore her green dress that reached her knees and comb her hair. Before she leave her room, she stares herself at the mirror and was amazed with how 12 years have done so much to her. She was much taller than before and she looks more mature, like a 20 year old woman. At the age of 13, she was as matured as her looks are. She knows how life goes and the things adult with her looks do. She was aware with all of that. Even, sex.

She starts to blush as she recalls the meeting she had with Alec earlier. For God sake, she is only a virgin! She doesn't know how the 's-thing' goes. Imagining herself on her first night would have been a disaster! She patted her cheeks and left the room to find her father at the garden. He was in a chair, sipping at some tea, longingly staring at the flowers, butterflies and the beauty of the garden. It was said that the garden used to belong to her father ex-wife, Didyme. She knows how much her father must've missed her.

She walks slowly towards her father and hugs him from behind, trying to surprise him, "Good morning, father." Other vampire would've think she must've been crazy to do that to one of the leader of Volturi but she knows the relationship she had with her father was a happy and friendly one. She felt his chuckles and the kiss he put on the back of her palms. "And good morning to you, Angel" Marcus released his hand and Angelique sat next to her father." How are you,father? Feeling alright?"

Marcus smiled, "What do you think, love? I am a thousand year old man with an empire to help to rule with and of course I feel amazing to have a day with my beautiful daughter." Angelique chuckles listening to the confidence that he tried to put, knowing he wants to be happy just so she can be happy as well.

Then, he sat silently and she asked, "What do have in mind, father?" He kept quiet and later spoke, "About a girl." Angelique scrunched her eye brow and asked, "Who?" He smiles to her, "Renesmee Cullen." Curiosity fills her and when she wanted to ask again, but he said, "I know what you are going to say, Angel. Renesmee is the daughter of a Edward and Bella Cullen." Angelique had heard many tales about the Cullens for they were one of the families that chose to fight with Aro. Marcus continued, "Bella was still a human when she got pregnant with Renesmee but Edward was a vampire. At first, no one believes that her pregnancy will last but once the child was born, everyone was overjoyed. The girl is special. Just as you"

Angelique gave a sad smile and stared down, "But she was part human, father and me? I'm part werewolves. The difference is I have animal blood in me. I hear many great things about her. The thought of her being similar to me is too embarrassing for me, father." Marcus touch her cheeks and notice the tears welling up in her eyes, "Never called yourself an animal, Angel. An animal is what a person has shown with their actions but not what they are born with and you Angel are far from animal." She smiled and said, "Thank you, father"

A moment later, Marcus said, "You are quite mature now, Angel. A full grown woman." She said, "Thank you, father. I maybe 13 year old but I know i am much more an adult than what i truly age. I appreciate that." Marcus took a sip of his tea and said, "Then do you wish to be married?" Angelique was sipping her cup of tea when she accidentally coughed and spilled some of it. Surprised that her father asked that question." Married? Are you serious, father?" Marcus chuckled at her reaction and said, "Of course, I am. I would love to see you get married with the one you love and lead a happy life. Don't you want that? Maybe, in the future a grandchild of my own."

Angelique heart softens at his last sentence. He wanted grandchildren. "I do father. I mean.. Be happy with the one i love but don't you think it's a little too soon?" Marcus put down his tea and huffed," Well, it's not too soon for Alec." She became puzzled, "Alec? What is wrong with him?" "We had a little talk and it seems that you are his mate." Angelique stuttered, "I.. I'm his ma.. mate?"

"Yes and he also asked for you to be married to him. Would you like that sweetheart?" The image of having Alec by her side actually scares. Alec is one of the coven most trusted people and he has and evil vibe coming out of him. She remembered the kills he make in the past and the dark persona that he gave away. Marcus words suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, "I know Alec is exactly the opposite of you, Angel but I know he is very trustworthy and very strong. He will cherished you, protect you and even love you. All I only want is to see you safe and have a mate by your side if anything were too happened to me. I want you to be happy."

She was touched by his word. "Father, don't say that. I refused to listen to you saying that you will leave me. You are strong; father and you will always be by my side. I love you so much." She went to his knees and laid her heads on her arms and on his lap. He caressed her hair, "I know, my love. For many years since Didyme left me, I wanted death when I realized I cannot avenge her but, when you came into my life. I just want to live and see you well but most importantly, happy. But, I know that I won't always live that long. I am not immortal after all and I can die easily. That is why seeing you safely mated meant very much to me. Don't you see that? It makes me at ease."

Angelique wiped the tears on her cheeks and thought to herself. Her father had done many things for her, even risking his life just to protect her and she knows that the only thing she wanted to do is to make him happy as he had done the same thing to her. "Alright, father. If you wish for me to be wed to Alec than i accept." She looked up to his father. Marcus look worried and asked, "Are you sure, Angel? I'm not forcing you if that is what you thinking. It's is your decision to make and your happiness is all i asked for."

Angelique smiled softly, "Yes, father. I want to be happy and marrying Alec will do me just that. He is a fine man father. Strong and very protective. I do want to marry him." Marcus brushed her curls from her face, "Do you love him?" Angelique eyes fell down and she spoke, "Honestly, I don't but I know I will learn to love him in time. He's a great man and there's nothing more i would've asked for." Marcus smiled to her. "I am grateful to have a good hearted daughter such as you, Angel. You are my pride and joy. Seeing you happy means the world to me"

"Me too, father. Me too." She whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days later Angelique was spending quite a long time with Miss Abby in the kitchen. She have been teaching Angelique how to cook and baked and it has been a hobby of Angelique growing up. She loved experimenting and how much fun seeing the final product in place which gives her a satisfaction and she actually feel proud of herself .She only wished that she could actually cook something delicious for her future husband later like in her romance novel and in this case, it was Alec.

The thought of getting married and to be Alec's mate makes her scared. She knows she was the exact opposite of Alec. He tortured and kills human and vampires but Angelique, she have the gift of bringing the dead to life. How these two separate beings can survive with each other? She never knew that Alec had planning to marry her. What's so special about her? She knows her flaws and it was in her own blood. Alec is a turned vampire who is similar to pure blood but her? She's part wolf which equals her to part animal. A beast. That's what the members of Volturi have named her ever since she was born.

She felt a hand was waving in front of her and realize that Miss Abby was staring at her with concern in her eyes. "What is wrong chéri?" Angelique smiled weakly and said, "Nothing Miss Abby. I'm fine. I'm just nervous about marrying, Alec. That's all." Miss Abby grin at her and put her hands at each of her waist, "Awh...I see. You have butterflies in your stomach. You must be very excited don't you ma chéri." Angelique bit her bottom lips and laughed weakly, "Ye..ah. Excited? Maybe but nervous? Definitely, Miss Abby. I just don't know if I'm going to be a great wife to Alec. We rarely communicate .We.. I mean me...I always get awkward every time I spoke to him and now, I will be spending the rest of my life with him. Like, forever and ever and I don't know what to do."

Miss Abby smiled sweetly and held Angelique hands, "Angelique, dear. It's normal for you to be nervous. You are getting married. Starting a family. I wish you happiness. You deserve it, ma chéri . You are kind, gentle and beautiful. Alec is very lucky to have you as her wife. Anyone will." She brushes the hair that falls on Angelique cheeks. There were tears in her eyes and Angelique appreciates what Miss Abby said. It was a dream of hers to be married to someone that will love her as she would do the same but she doubt that will happened if she were to be Alec's wife.

Miss Abby wiped her own tears and said, "Now, chéri. You have to get clean up. Tonight is your engagement dinner. You have to rest and get ready to be all dolled up, alright." Angelique wished she didn't remind her of tonight. Angelique nodded and washed her hand before she leaves the kitchen. On her way to her room, she passed the receptionist when two vampires were chatting and stop when they realized Angelique was there. They smirked to each other and spoke to her, "My, my. Isn't it our little Angelique? You're looking beautiful today. Can't wait for the engagement party I see?" Said, the one with the brown hair vampire while her friend giggle. Angelique knew they were making fun of her since it's obvious her yellow dress have food stained on kept a calm smile and answered, "Why, thank you, Gwen but it's a little dirty so I'm on my way to my room. Getting clean-up. I'll see you later." The one with the black hair answered back, "Okay. See you this evening, Angelique… _Beast_" She said with a whispered at the last word.

Angelique felt a torn in her chest every time she hears that word. They purposely said that knowing she can hear very well. When Angelique was leaving the hallway, she stopped and continued listening to what they were saying." Uh, I can't believe Alec is actually marrying that beast. Seriously, I've been pouring myself out for him and he picked her? I bet she's a virgin. What kind of man wants to marry a beast?" The brunette laughed and said, "I know, right. I bet I can make him feel even better than that animal. It's disgusting if one were to nail an animal." And both of them laughed hysterically.

She can't hold her tears any longer so Angelique ran as fast as she could using her vampire strength and slammed the door shut before she cried on her beds. It's always hurt when living with vampires that don't even know who you are and to say those awful things was too much for her. She pours out all her pain in her pillow and the tears keep falling. Then, she hears a flutter next to her and saw a white dove that flew right in front of her. It kept looking at her as if it was saying, _Don't cry, Angelique._

She remembered 12 years ago when she saw the bird was hit by a car while feeding of the grains on the road. She was watched the whole incident from her bedroom window and sneaked out as fast as she could and brought the bird to her room but the bird was already dead. At first, Angelique was sad but when she holds the bird to her chest, she prayed so hard and suddenly, she realized that the bird starts chirping and she was happy. She thought that her prayers have come true but it turns out, she felt warmness in her hands and right there she knew she had a special gift.

She held the dove in her hands and wanted to show her father but when she opened the door, Aro was standing right in front of her. She was petrified. Her hearts beat so fast that she felt it was going to burst. She stuttered, "He..hello master." She gulped nervously. There was a wide grin in his face and his bright red eyes were staring at her murderously. "What do you have there, love?" She's trying her best to answer his question even though she was scared as hell, "I um.. found a bird. I was playing in my room" Then, he said again, "Really, well. Have a nice day, alright?" She nodded nervously and run as fast as she could.

She shook her head and wiped her tears and focused on the bird in front of her. She was amazed at how long the white bird could survive that long but she thought to herself, maybe it was a part of her power. She look at the dove and said, "Nobody love me here, Gerry" She named the bird after the character in her favorite novel, 'P. S I love you'. "At least father, Miss Abby and you love me right? How about Alec? He wanted to marry me so that's mean he also cared about me right? Why won't he if he wants to marry me? This is too much!" Gerry rubs his head on her palms and she smiled, "Thank you, Gerry." She laid her head on the pillow and slept peacefully.

* * *

The girls were busy prepping up Angelique for her engagement dinner. They were putting her red, glossy lipstick with a light tap of pink blusher on her cheeks and put mascara on her eyelashes. They said that it will highlight her eyes more .They also said her eyes was the bluest and beautiful eyes they ever seen .It makes her blushed. The final preparation was making her wear the red strapless satin dress that reached above her knees.

It was a beautiful gown. It had flowers design on her chest and it flows romantically. Later, she wore her pearl earrings when suddenly, one of the girls put on the most beautiful white diamonds necklace decorated with flowers design on her neck but Angelique gently pushes her away. "Lydia, that's not mine. I don't think I should wear that." She chuckled and said, "Angelique, it's yours. Alec gave this to you. It was a gift and he wants you to wear it for your engagement later." She was surprised but later she allowed Lydia to put it on her and exhaled tiredly. She can't believe he would actually do that. She felt rather awkward wearing it.

When they were done, she stood up, staring herself at the mirror and she was amazed how beautiful the girls had make her look. She felt quite embarrassed though with her small cleavage showing. She took a deep breath and walk out of her room to the hall. When she was standing in front of the door, it opens slowly and as she entered and everyone was amazed with how she looks. She was so nervous but she walks calmly towards her father.

She was the most beautiful and stunning girl in the hall. Even, Alec who was talking to his brother in law was amazed with her beauty. Angelique stood in front of her father who was sitting on his throne. He stood up and went to hug his daughter, not caring if everyone was staring at them. Aro smirked and he also stood, "Finally, the bride has arrived. Well, ladies and gentleman. It is a great honour for me to lead the engagement of this beautiful ."Aro looked at Alec and he left his sister and his brother in law to take Angelique's hand gently and stands in front of Aro.

Alec was very handsome standing next to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a black shirt and a red tie. His hair was brushed back and he stared at her with a smile. Angelique smiled politely. Aro continued, "Without further a due, the ring, Afton." Afton holds a small red cushion with a pair of rings on top and brought it in front of them. Alec took one of the rings and slid it into Angelique's finger. It was a white crested diamonds with rose and petals design. Then, she took the ring with shaky hands and slid it into his finger. She was so nervous and afraid that she would mess it up. Suddenly, Alec took her hands and kiss her on the back of her palm. His lips were soft and he grinned at her.

"Alright then, it is sealed. I wished the best for you Alec and also to you Angelique. Everyone, do enjoy yourself." Aro sound so excited and left to sit on his throne. Everyone clapped and later, continued to their chats while holding a chalice filled with blood. Some of the vampires danced in the middle of the room which Alec decided to bring her to. He put his hand on her waist and held her right hand to his. Angelique nervously put her hands on his shoulder and they start dancing slowly with their body keep getting closer and closer. "Your heart always beat that fast?" Alec said looking down at her.

"N..no. I'm just a little nervous actually." Angelique answered. He smiled, "Don't be. We are getting married soon and you won't have to be nervous anymore_. You are mine_." He whispered the last word to her ears that gave her chills. She looked up to him and said, "Why? Why do you want to marry me? You hardly know me, Alec." He spins her gently and when they were together again, "On the contrary, I know you very much. "He whispered to her ears again. "What you do, where do you go and your beautiful lips, eyes, nose, your body. All of you, sweetheart. "He kissed her neck unexpectedly. "She backed away and released her grip from him. She quickly went to the balcony and tried to calm herself. She was so scared and she felt like she was going to passed out. She inhaled many times and heard someone spoke behind her.

"I guess even beast can look at their best." She turned and saw Caius staring proudly at her. Her blonde hair falls freely to his side and he looked at her with a smug. She can practically taste his hatred towards her. "Good evening, master .I hope you are enjoying yourself quite well." He smirked and step closer, "Me? Enjoy myself? You got to be out of your bloody mind. Why would I enjoy the reunion of my people to a bloody beast?" He sounds pissed. Angelique was nervous and she noticed the balcony door was closed. No one knew what was going on. She was about to leave when he hold her hand roughly and brought her closer to face him. "You filthy animal! If Marcus had not protect you, I would have kill you myself." He spit it out angrily.

Angelique was terrified and her hand started to hurt. Tears were welling in her eyes , "P..please let go, master. It hurts." She cried. Still, he held her hand tighter and said, "Do you think you are worthy to be a part of this coven? You might have fooled Marcus but you are not fooling me." His voice starts to soften eerily, "You are indeed a beautiful creature. I don't doubt that since you have bewitched everyone including Marcus. Your wolf that you kept in you will show itself and do you think you can control it?" Angelique seized up. "You don't even know what you really are. Your wolf will come out and when it does, you will hurt everyone that you love. Including your own father!" She cried, "No.. You're wrong. I won't hurt him." Caius smirked and said again, "You will, dear. You'll turn into a hideous creature and shred your father to pieces. Do you know that?"

She screamed and pushed him away, "NO!" her back hits a table .Marcus and Alec step inside and everyone was watching when they saw Angelique crying and holing her hand protectively. Marcus came up to her and hugs her. He stared murderously towards Caius who said, "I've done nothing. I was just reminding this, mutt the creature of what she will become and try to kill us all. Understand this Marcus that when it happens, their blood will be in your hands." And then, Caius left. Alec holds her shoulders as Angelique cried her heart out to his father. Marcus rubs her back gently and tried to hush her but she kept on crying. She was scared. At the same time, Aro was standing afar and watching the whole scene with a grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was running very fast. She never felt as powerful as this when she felt the lightness of her body storming through the woods. She was able to dodge trees, big rocks, heels and every single thing. She could hear them whispering. It spoke to her! From the air, ground, water, trees, animals and every living things around her. For the first time, she was free. It was the best feeling in the world.

Suddenly, she hears a rustling to her left and there was a reek smell coming from there. Rage builds up inside of her and she find her way as fast as she could to the sound. She saw a man with red eyes was feeding an inch away from where she stood. She heard a growled coming from her. _That was odd..._, she thought to herself but when the man starts to run, she chased him .All of a sudden, her surrounding starts to change. The sky becomes dark and the trees were covered with snow.

The man was fast but she was faster. She was able to tackle the man and attack him. Shredding his body to pieces. After what seems like an hour. She backed away and stared with horror of what she had done .She felt like throwing up so she walked to the lake nearby and stared at her own reflection in the lake. She gasps. Her body was different. She was on all four, covered in pure white fur. She had a snout for nose and most importantly, she had fangs. Her eyes were still the colour blue but it looks like... God damn! She was a werewolf!

Angelique start to shiver and she was terrified. She heard herself whimpering and tried to get away from her reflection but she felt something touched her leg. She turned around and saw her father's head staring at her with deep claw wounds on his cheeks covered to his forehead. _Oh God! What have I done?!_ She screamed.

"No!No!Father!No!" She was trashing in her bed and when she opened her eyes, her father was hugging her tightly to his chest, trying to calm her down. It was a never ending tears. She could not remember how much tears she had shed. She was sobbing when she hugged her father back, trying to speak to him, "Oh, father... I had a terrible dream. Oooh.. it was terrible, father. I killed you. I really killed you. I was a bloody monster. A wolf, father and I attack you. You were dead. You were really dead. "She said and her sobbed was overpowering her until she could not say anything.

Her father stroked her hair and whispered to her, "My dear, tis was only a nightmare. It's not real. Relax my dear" Getting frustrated, Angelique pushed her father away and whimpered, "NO! It felt real, father. I felt real. I turn into a wolf and you were there as I tore you to pieces. The worse of all, I was satisfied, happy. I'm scared, father. Caius was right! What if I hurt you? What if you were dead? I can't live with myself knowing that I've hurt the only person who truly loved me." She covered her face and continued sobbing, "I just can't." She was shaking all over. Marcus sighed and hugged his daughter again and kept on stroking her back. "Now, now, child. Do you expect me to believe that my beautiful and sweet daughter could ever hurt anyone? You give life to a person, my love. Didn't I always teach you that a beast is only what a person can show by their action but not by what is in their blood? You are never a monster. Not then, not now and not ever."

Angelique look at her father with tears keep falling down, "But, father..." Marcus brushed her golden locks behind her ear, "No buts. You are a strong woman and if your wolf were to show itself, you can control it. I believe in you." She nodded softly and closed her eyes as she relaxed in his father's warmth. I doubt that I believe in myself.

* * *

The next morning, Angelique was sitting by her window and slurping a cup of hot cocoa. It has always kept her calm every time she felt like falling apart. It happens every day when she had to listen to every hurtful word in the buildings. In her dreams, she felt free. It's like all her pain and worries just washed away and the creature that she saw in the lake was happy. Not for killing her father in her dreams but the creature was happy to see herself let go. What troubles Angelique was why isn't her wolf emerged yet? She brushed the dreams out of her head and continues slurping the creamy goodness of the cocoa.

Suddenly, she had the image of Renesmee Cullen in her mind. She never seen her in person but she ever saw her pictures and she was beautiful. It is said that she possessed the ability to show people her thoughts by touching them. It might not be a powerful gift but she was able to put fear to the leaders. Her mother, Bella Cullen was gifted with shield that even Jane could not hurt her, Edward had the ability to reads people thoughts and Alice was able to see the future. The rest of the family was as strong as the rest. They were magnificent.

_Maybe... yes!_ She had an idea. What if she could learn how to control her power, her wolf from getting berserk? Yes, maybe she could stay with the Cullens for a while and learn from them how to use her power for good .Then, whatever that Caius has accused her of will be proven wrong. She stood up and smiled to herself, _this will be great Angelique. You'll learn. You will not hurt father or anyone in this coven. _She put her cup away and decided to speak to her father about that.

"No, I forbid you to leave!" Marcus said with a stern voice. He was angry but she kept a calm look. "But, father, I'll only be there for three months. It won't be that long and I promise you that once three months is over, the wedding will start as soon as I arrive." Marcus stare at her angrily, "Do you think they will treat you good? They despised us for almost trying to kill their family. What makes you think they will allow you to even enter their house?"

Angelique sighs and held her father's hand on the table. She thought that maybe if they were to talk at the garden, maybe he'll be fine but she knows that he is angry." Father, have I ever ask you for anything?" Marcus relaxed and continue staring at her, "All I ask is that you will let me go for only three months. It won't be long, father. I want to control my wolf before it's got out of hand. Please, father. Give me this opportunity to prove that I am strong and I am not the beast they are expecting me to be. I've heard many good things about the Cullens, father. They'll see me for myself and Edward can read minds isn't he? He'll know I only come for good reasons. Like you said, you believe in me. Are you now?"

Marcus was speechless. Never had her daughter tried this hard to convince him to anything. She really wants this so much. He closed his eyes and laid his back on the chair. "Fine, if that's what you want, I'll allow." Angelique was elated and she walks to her father to hug him tightly. Even when he sat down, she can feel her father was much taller than her. Marcus chuckled, "But you have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Call me with the phone that I have bought for you. If anything were to happen to you, I will come as fast as I can, do you understand?" There were happy tears in her eyes and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and strokes her back

* * *

That night, Angelique was packing her clothes for her trip tomorrow. She knows how soon it was after having those conversations with her father just this morning but she just can't wait. Three months is not a long time so if she arrives sooner, she'll have a few days extra. Maybe that will help her relaxed before her wedding.

When she turned around, she gasps realizing that Alec was standing in front of her. Alec was dressed in black button down shirt with black trousers. His red eyes staring angrily at her. Fear overcome her as he steps closer , "Why did I hear that you are going to visits the Cullen in three months before we were to wed and you never ask me about that?!" He shouted which make Angelique shocked and hit a table behind her. "It won't be long, Alec. I'm going to learn how to control my strength. I don't want to risk getting anyone hurt if my wolf were to emerge. "She tried to speak as cool as she can but when she want to take her clothes from the closet, Alec's pulled her arms and pushed her on the bed with force.

Angelique was terrified and when she tried to sit up, he takes hold of her hands tightly between her heads .As scared as she was, she tried to struggled but his hand keeps getting tighter every time she move. He moved his face closer to hers and he kissed her cheeks to her neck and her chest. She moaned in pain .His lips touched her ear whispering, "You are mine, Angel. For now, your father will allow you to go to that bloody family and do whatever you want but once you're mine, I'll make sure you will be punished appropriately." His fangs cuts her cheeks .He lapped up her blood and whispered, "You blood taste so good for an animal .I wonder which part of your body taste the same."

One of his hands hold her cheeks. Her tears were flowing and he could smell the sweet fragrance of fear coming out of her. "Beautiful." He slammed his lips to hers .He sucked her lips as he put his hand on her waist and tighten his body to hers. Then, he licked her bottom lips before trying to push his tongue into her mouth. She kept her teeth shut but when he bite her lips with his fangs, she moan and his tongue enters her sweet cavern tasting every parts of her mouth. His tongue entwined hers forcefully and his chest starts to feel hot just as his cock getting hard.

He finished the kiss with a peck on her lips before releasing her and stood up straight, adjusting his sleeves while Angelique sobbed on the floor with blood dripping from her lips and her cheeks. She looked up with tears welling up in her eyes, looking at Alec with fear. Alec knelt down with smirked on his lips, "You look beautiful with my mark on your cheek and your beautiful lips. Once we're married I will add more marks on your body to show everyone your mine. Not even your father can stop me. **This I swear**" He growled. "Goodnight, Angel." He left calmly as if nothing ever happened.

Angelique covered her mouth and cried; hopping no one will see or hear her. _God, what have I got myself into?_ Her body shook from tears. At least her wounds were already healing itself and there was only blood stained left on her cheek. How can she let herself get married to that monster? She can't. He'll hurt her but what can she do? She promised her father and she was already engaged. It was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, I only own Angelique, Sam's three boys and bus driver. Other than that, I do not own the original twilight character.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Angelique brought two suit cases with her where she put it behind the cab for the driver to carry it inside. For today, she decided to wear a skinny black jeans and white t-shirts. It's just like any usual morning where everyone else is busy doing their own thing. It seems like none of the vampires actually care if she leave or not. She knew that but it still hurt just the same knowing her presence never matter to anyone. At least her father was there to send her off.

She walked up to her father and hugged him. She can feel the sadness in her father's tone." Are you sure you want to leave today, Angel? You can do it tomorrow or some other day. We just had this conversation yesterday. It'll be alright "Again with the same old excuse he was trying to fish her away from going to Forks." Father, I've made up my mind. It will be okay. In three weeks, I'll be home and what do you know, I'm married."

Marcus sighed and took her hands and covered it with his, "I am about to loose my daughter for three months and later, I will loose her forever .It's the worst feeling that every father could have, love. Now I know why human men cried during their daughter's wedding." Angelique giggled listening to her father grumbling like an old man he is but his words actually touched her .She touch his face and said, "Father, didn't I tell you all the time that you are never going to loose me .I will always be by your side through thick and thin. Not then, not now and not ever." He chuckled as she repeat the same thing he had once told her.

"I have to go now, father. I love you very much and I'll remember to call you from time to time but don't expect me to call you every day, okay. I tend to forget things if there were a lot of stuff I need to do." He became quite for a while until he spoke, "What if the Cullens refuse to help you? What will you do?" She answered with a sighed, "Well, if they refuse to help me, then I promise, I'll be home and let you know, alright?" He nodded with slight disappointment in his face and kissed her cheeks before she was about to walk to the cab. Suddenly, she felt someone grip her arms and pulled her to face him. Alec was smirking and he said, "Don't I have a farewell kiss as well, Angel?" Her body starts to shiver as the image of his assault burned in her mind. "How could you leave without saying a good bye? That's not a way to treat your husband to be, right?" He tightens his grip on her hand.

"I don't appreciate you pulling my daughter like that, Alec." Marcus said walking up to them. Alec's turn and bowed to him, "Forgive me, my lord. I didn't know Angelique was going to live this early and I rushed my way here just to see her drove safely." Angelique was annoyed to see how fake he is in front of her father. If only his father knew what he did yesterday, he'll be dead for sure but she doesn't wish for a mere assault to result any death whatsoever. Marcus said, "I know but that is not an excuse to put force on my daughter like that." Still using his fake impression, Alec said calmly," I understand, my lord. It won't happen again."

Alec turns to face Angelique and said, "I hope you have a safe trip, Angelique. Tell me if they try to hurt you or treated you badly. You have my word that they'll be punished." She nodded, "I know. I'll do that." Once again she tried to turn but Alec holds her waist and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss and once their lips separated, he released her. Angelique quickly enters the cab and it drove away.

She grasps her hands tightly and sighs. Other than the cold kiss, she felt really nervous as this was the only time she ever leaves home and she was never too far from her father. She'll be leaving Italy for the United States of America .There is also a sheer excitement building up in her. Well, since she was going to be there for a while might as well as enjoy it. Once she's arrived, it won't be that bad will it? It'll be okay, unless the Cullens decided to reject her just because Aro left a really bad impression on them the last time they met. She'll be okay. She will. She turned her heads and waved her hands to her father and whispered,_ Farewell Voltera._

* * *

"So how things going on with my sister?", said Jacob. Paul Lahote shook his head as sighed weakly. Jared brushed his shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. I really thought she was the one." They were in Emily's house drinking some coffee while the young wolves were playing with Sam's sons, Matt, Caleb and Caelen right outside. Meanwhile, Emily was cooking breakfast and Sam walks with Brady and Collin when they entered and sat on the table where the three of them were. Every one of them was shirtless but Jacob was the only one wearing a shirt. " I thought wolf was never wrong when they imprint. Never heard of one's mate doesn't belong to him." Sam said before taking a sip of his coffee while Brady was busy indulging his share of muffin.

Paul exhale in defeat and said, "Well, I was wrong. Maybe it was my wolf that kicks the sense out of me. I thought she was the one but my wolf wasn't so sure at first but I just keep telling myself how great we were together. I was wrong. She's part wolf too and now, Rachel already found her mate and their feelings were mutual. Honestly, I'm happy for her. I really do." Jacob put his arms around his neck and pulled Paul to him, rubbing his hair as Paul laughed, "Better luck next year, pal. You'll find your mate soon enough. Most of us have and it'll be your turn."

Emily walks to Sam and hugs his neck when she kissed him. Sam chuckled and pulls her hands to his lips. Emily said while smiling, "He's right, Paul. It takes a long time for Sam and I to find each other but we did. You'll find your mate soon enough." Paul smirked and they all continued chatting and laughing even though Paul's mind was somewhere else.

He really thought that he and Rachel had something special going on. What he never told anyone was, he never imprint on Rachel. It was just a small crush and he thought that maybe, there might be an instant connection between the two of them but he was wrong. His wolf knows better than him that Rachel wasn't his to keep. He is a 31 year old man and the yearn for a mate is too strong. He always dreamt of a woman that he can call as his own who will cook amazing food for him, warm his bed, one that will love him and spent the rest of her life with him. It is an amazing feeling.

Paul stare at Jacob and jealousy kicked in. Jacob and Renesmee were happy together. She was already 19 and Jacob was 36 but he looks fine in his age. Bella an Edward finally allowed for the two of them to be together even though Rosalie, Renesmee aunt isn't fond of that idea. Jacob who is a full blooded wolf actually mated with a hybrid which turns out to be shocking news. Everyone thought that it was a chaos but it turns out better for them. They were happy. He decided to let Renesmee enjoy her life first after finishing her school and next year, they'll get married. It was their 'perfect' plan as what Jacob had said. _Whatever._

Paul looked to his watch and it was three hours before one o' clock where he has to train the younger wolves. He's been doing this twice a week and tomorrow, he got to do it again. It wasn't the best job in the world but it beats than doing nothing when he could let his wolf run free. His thoughts went to Emily who brought food to the table and everyone was drooling as the aroma of the delicious pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and meats entered their nostrils. The hungry boys make their way to the room and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

She knew it was raining. Lucky for her, no dress today and her jeans fits perfectly for the weather. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring herself an umbrella so right now, Angelique is wet and she is standing just outside of the airport with everyone else, waiting for a bus. She actually regret for not accepting his father offer to have her own chauffeur. It will be more easy for her to explore the was a tiring five hour flight but as soon as she arrived here, she was ecstatic. She felt independent. She is own her own and God knows how nervous yet excited she is feeling right now.

Then, the bus arrived .One by one entered stating where they wanted to go and Angelique said when it was her turned, "Can you take me to Forks?" The old man smiled to her and when he grins, Angelique can't help herself but giggled when she see that the man have no teeth in the middle, "Why sure, honey. Never met a fine girl like you in a long time there." He spoke in a deep southern accent. Angelique smiled and went to her sit. She know it's going to be a long trip so she laid her heads on the window and watch the rain falls as her eyes swept into slumber.

"Sugar, we've arrived. Don't tell me you want to sleep there for the rest of your life now." Angelique woke up and noticed that she was all alone in the bus and the old man is staring at her from the driver seat. "We're here already?" She asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Then man answered, "Sure thing, sugar. The one and only Forks. You better get your bags and wake up now. God knows I have much more places to go to." Angelique stood up, stretch her arms and quickly carried her begs as she exit the bus, before she thanked the man.

The rain stops. As the bus left, she found herself stood under a bus stop roof where can clearly see the town right in front of her. It wasn't all that special. She can see it was an old town but there was a mysterious vibe going on here. She can sense there is something else here other than a vampire. It wasn't a dangerous vibe but rather calm in indeed.

She look at her watch on her wrist and it was only two in the evening so she figures that she will have sometimes to see the whole town. After wards, she lift her hand and waved it to get a taxi and when one stops in front of her, she ask to bring her to an motel nearby to the Cullens.

When she was in the taxi, she can see shops, diners, stores and many buildings in Forks as the taxi passed by. Teenagers walking, people working and children chasing each other. It was much different than in Voltera that is always quiet and peaceful. Here, there was a happier atmosphere. People looked happy and enjoying themselves. She felt like a stranger. After she arrived in her motel, she went to her room and found it to her comfort.

It was a beautiful motel with a log cabin themed. There was a queen bed on the center of the wall, a flat screen TV in the opposite, a fire place at the right, cupboards at the corner of the room and a bathroom at the left. Simple yet elegant. It was perfect. She was so excited that she decided to drops her bags next to the bed and fall on the bed.

She gazed her eyes at the scenery outside and the weather was perfect. She wanted to see the whole place especially the forest. It was wide, green and beautiful. She was pumped to run in the forest. She never had the chance to let herself go in Voltera so why not now when she have the chance? She took her camera from her bag and put her phone in the pocket of her jeans before she exits her motel room. Angelique steps outside and walk to the pathway into the forest. This was going to be exciting, she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was definitely a sight to see. The woods were huge and there were so many life in here. Angelique was grateful for her super hearing and super sight because she can see everything around her crystal clear. Angelique took a picture of the huge trees with big veins protruding from beneath her and bushy flower dangling from the tree vine. Then, she sneaked up behind a dear oh so slowly and snapped a couple of pictures before the deer slip away. She giggled. She felt like one of the host in the animal and nature television show.

For a second, she remembered of the dreams that she had in Voltera. The only difference was, she is still standing in two feet and she was relieved. When she looked up, she noticed a purple flower was falling so she jumped as high as her body could and captured it in her hands. Then she realised, the branches of the tree in the forest was huge and bold. She could just jump on each tree. She never did that but she can try can't she?

Angelique put her slim fitted camera in her right pocket jeans and tied her hair in a messy bun. She steps back slowly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and ran in a supernatural speed before she jumps on a high tree. She holds the branch above her and she giggled nervously. She was relived and very happy. She did it. She never did it before and she felt very proud of herself. She looks at the tree in front of her and smiles before she took her next leap and continued with the tree in front of her.

Moments have passed and it feels like hours before she finally rest and sat on a big branch. She giggle to herself and laid her head on the tree bark. She took a picture of the small river flowing down the hill. Forks maybe small but it was still a wondrous place. When she decided to get down, she heard someone was approaching her from behind so, she kept quiet and watch what was going on beneath her.

Angelique noticed a man in his mid-30's walking towards the tree she was on with three teens but what made her blushed was, he did not wear a shirt .She took a closer look at the man and her heart stops. Her eyes captured his but he did not notice she was there. Then, odd things started to happen to her.

She closed her eyes and found herself running on four beside a wolf covered with dark silvered fur. The wolf's eye was loving, warm and very safe. Then, she saw herself slow dancing with the man near an old cabin. She was smiling as she laid her head on the man's chest and his chin was on her head. Later, she found herself kissing the man under a full moon with a bonfire in front of them before they parted their lips and their forehead touch. The man spoke, _you are mine, mate_. She quickly opened her eyes and shook her head. What was that? She asks herself feeling so surprised. Her gaze continues to focus on the stranger.

The man was stunning. He had a black hair that stood neatly which also insinuate his masculine features. His brown wolf-like eyes make her heart beats really fast. He looks parts native even though his skin was much lighter but it doesn't change the fact that the sun certainly aids in his glowing tan skin. Being shirtless must've been easy for him since he was full of hard muscles from his chest to his six packs.

Angelique practically drools at the sight of him. "Come on, Paul. When can we start shifting? My wolf is dying to come out and I'm telling you, it will be feral if I have to wait for another minutes." So that's his name, Angelique thought to herself. She was so scared knowing that this man could catch her at any moment but parts of her wanted to be captured. Again she blushed and rubbed her cheeks roughly to reduce the redness.

"Well, if you want to be a great wolf like I do, you have to put him under control .I know it's not easy. Been there done that but you have to be the one to command your wolf and remind him who's the boss." Paul spoke with a grin. Angelique heart was beating crazy. She didn't know how long she'll be able to sit there. _Wait? Why did they say wolf and shifting stuff?_ She whispered to herself. It sounds like they were referring themselves as wolves.

"But, if you still feel like your wolf is overpowering you, just do what I do .I look for a big old tree and hit it as hard as I can. Always feels like hitting a punching bag. Easy." Paul stood in front of the large tree and throws a powerful punch on the tree making it shaking until the branch where Angelique sat on to snapped. She squeals as she falls. She closed her eyes awaiting the pain to engulf her but what she felt was strong arms holding her. She peeked slowly before she fully opens her eyes and gazed at the same brown eyes she saw before. It was more beautiful in a closer range.

Her hair fall to her backs and flow to her front in a pretty soft curls. He looks at her with a serious impression and his mouth was slightly open as he stares at her blue eyes. She heard curses and laughter behind her and turn to see the teens whispering to each other looking at her. "I.. I'm sorry but c.. can you put me down n.. now?" She said nervously.

Paul blinked his eyes, "S.. Sorry." He said and put her on to her feet. When she stands, Angelique patted on the dirt on her jeans and her shoulder before she stares back at him. "I have to go now. T.. thank you by the way, sir." She wanted to walk faster but he held her arms forcing her to face him, "Who are you?" He asked Angelique. "Excuse me?" Angelique answered raising her brows. He noticed his strong grip on her arms and withdraws it quickly knowing he might harm her. He rubbed his hands together and said again, "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just… erm. .this is kind a hard. I know you must think I am weird but.. erm."He was mumbling to himself. A teen with blonde hair said, "Damn, I can't believe Paul got cold feet talking to a girl. What a douche!" They all laughed but stops when Paul stares angrily at them. Angelique giggled softly

He turns to Angelique back and stands with confident as he crossed his arms, grinning, "I'm Paul Lahote. Haven't seen you around before and I know everyone here. What's your name?" Angelique blushed but said, "Well, I'm not from around her and I'm currently sight-seeing. I am Angelique by the way. "She gave a small smile that melts Paul heart to the core. "Just call me Paul. You have a very beautiful name, Miss Angelique. I hope you don't mind I'm saying this but I didn't know people nowadays sight-seeing on a tree. Looks weird don't you thing?"

Angelique laughed, "It's just Angelique and yes, you're right. I must've looked silly. I was trying to see the view of the forest from up there so I climbed but I guess I it didn't work since I just fall embarrassingly. Besides, it's also strange for a man like you to wander around shirtless in a forest right?" Paul grinned, "Touché. But I don't think it was neither silly nor embarrassing. It was actually pretty cute and I am stunned to see a beautiful girl such as you climbing on some old trees. You could've hurt yourself, Angelique. As for me, it's been a habit of mine ever since I was eight so I'm used to it. "

She laughed softly and at the same time she felt happy knowing that he cared, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not that weak you know. I can take care of myself quite perfectly." She turns her head behind her and turns back to Paul, "I think I have to return to my keep now. It's getting darker and I'm not a big fan being in a dark forest all by myself, no offense." Paul drops his hand to the pocket of his pants, "Sure." He held out his hands and said, "Till we meet again Angelique."

Her heart beats so fast that it feels like it was going to explode but she hold her hand to his before saying, "Okay." When she was about to leave for the second time, he spoke loudly that his voice echoes in the forest. "Can we meet again, Angel?" It took all of her strength to be calm and to turn around saying, "Okay." When she turned and walk away, she could've swore she saw a smirked plastered on his handsome face. She started to blush. He looks a little cocky but it still doesn't change the ache in her hearts which keeps getting painful as she walks further away from him. Most importantly, she doesn't even know why?

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit I am really excited at the moment because Paul and Angelique have met and I have plenty of ideas what I'm going to do to them. I'll make a little twist in this story just so it will get interesting so do tell me what you think of this story. At least I know what kind of things y'all like me to add that may make this story much better. . I really appreciate that. Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a bonfire night and all the packs are hanging around the fire, telling their stories and about the days they had and having fun with each other but Paul was the only one who kept his mouth shut. He was still stunned how beautiful the girl he met was. Even her name suits her personality very well. She fell in his arms like an angel and in a blink of an eye, he imprinted on her. _Angelique_. The word left a sweet taste on his tongue and it was driving him mad for he had to leave her and not being close to her right now. At least he was able to find out where she currently lives.

_Doesn't matter though, once I claimed her, she'll be staying with me and be mine_. That he swore. Suddenly, he felt someone putting their arm around his neck and saw Sam's grinning to him, "What's up? You've been sitting around here like cat's got your tongue." Paul just smirked and removed his hand, "Nothing, man. You don't have to worry about it." Sam said, "Really? I guess this isn't about the girl you met in the woods." Paul cringed and said, "Those boys got to know how to shut their mouth do they?"

Sam chuckled and said, "Well, I was right aren't I." Sam kept quiet and finally said, "I thought Rachel was the one." Paul took a stick near him and poked the burning woods. "I was wrong. I never imprinted on her. At first, I thought she was everything that I wanted but she's not." Sam clasped his hand together and continues to stare at the fire, "Of course she isn't. You know how the imprint stuff works. I know how you feel, though. It was the same Leah back then but... you know how things go after that."

Paul really does but the one who chose to end the relationship was Rachel so at least he doesn't have to feel bad about starting a new relationship with his own 's not like anyone is hurting. "So how you're going to woo her?" Sam asked him. Paul smiled and nodded his shoulder, "I seriously don't know, man but all I know is that, I must have her. My wolf is aching for her and I don't intend on letting her get away." Sam pats Paul's shoulder and said, "I wish you all the luck my friend. You'll need it."

* * *

The next day, Angelique woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and what do you know, she sat on her bed and kept thinking about the man she saw yesterday. Her heartache so much and all she wanted to do was to find him, jumped into his arms and kiss him crazy. It makes her blushed just thinking about that. She thought to herself, maybe it was love at first sight. That's why she's feeling all cracked up.

_Oh, wake up Angelique .You are engaged to someone else and no matter what happens, he will never be yours._ Angelique sighed. At here, she feels at home but she knows it was not meant to be. She already has a home and it was in Voltera where she will start her new life with Alec. It gives her the creep just imagining having to call him, husband.

She shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash up. Once she's taken her bath and brushes her teeth, she dried herself and wore white dress with flowery patterns on it. It was low shoulder sleeve's dress that ends above her knees. She took a clip and plaits the front portion of her hair before pulling in to the side and makes it stayed with a pin. Her blond curls flowed softly behind her and she is now ready. Now, she looks less threatening to the Cullens and they may not want to kill her once they'll meet.

She grabs her purse and wore the sling on her shoulder before she left her room and walk to the front entrance to retrieve a cab.

While Paul was indulging on his sweet pancakes, Jacob sat next to him, "Dude, you've been coming to Emily's house and expect her to be your cook. You got to find yourself a wife, man." Paul smirked, "Well, I already found the suitable woman. All I have to do is find the right way to woo her." Jacob chuckled, "Good luck to you. You're sure a charmer aren't you? Might need a few pointers from me." Jacob raised his chest and snorted proudly.

"Please, dude. I don't need you to help me find my mate. Just watch out for yours since everyone in this town thinks she's hot. At least my woman hasn't fully introduced herself in this town. Easy for me with no horny male try to jump up on her in every chance they got." Jacob laughed and slapped Paul's back, "You are certainly the most ridiculous man that is full of bulls that I've ever met and you don't even know it. Besides, of course Renesmee's hot. Look at her own mate. We're perfect." Paul snorts and raised his eyebrows, "Whatever."

"You want to follow me to Renesmee? Got to meet her and talk to Bella about something. It's about the mating process and I sure need someone to accompany me . Everyone's busy including Leah since she had to help Seth with something." Paul smile and nodded, "Sure. But not too long, I have girl to see." Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, I know all about it."

* * *

The cab drops Angelique off on the front door of the Cullens house. It was beautiful. The house was situated in the woods but the interior and exterior of the house was breath taking like the house built in Italy .You can see the inside of the double story house where the furniture are placed neatly and arranged beautifully and the woods looks flawless. She took a deep breath before she finally steps in front of the door.

It's now or never. Angelique presses a button next to the door and waited. Then, when the door opens, she found herself facing a beautiful woman with brown hair and golden eyes. "Can I help you?" Angelique smiled nervously and offered her hand, "Yes. My name is Angelique by the way." They shake their hands and the woman said, "Oh, hello there Angelique. I'm Bella Swan." Angelique gasped! She can't believe she was standing in front of the famous shield and she was ready to blow from there.

She smiled nervously, "It's an honour to meet you, Bella. I've heard many stories about you." Bella smiled, "Something good I hope?" Angelique smiled back, "Yes, of course. Wonderful stories actually. Meeting you in person is very exciting. Every vampire talks about you." Bella's smile dropped. "Vampires? How did you... "Angelique said, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a vampire too. It's part of the reason why I wanted to see you today and others as well."

Bella looked at her up and down with curiosity, "You? A vampire? Well, you're sure don't look like one." Before Angelique wanted to say anything, she heard a voice behind Bella, "Mum, where's the shawl Jack bought for me? I thought you said it was in my room!" The girl with the voice walked up to Bella and eventually looked at Angelique. She had wavy brown hair, slightly longer than Bella but brown eyes and specks of freckles on her cheeks giving her a youthful vibe. Bella said, "Renesmee. How many time I have to remind you how to act in front of our guest. "Bella turned to Angelique and said, "Sorry, Angelique. This is my daughter, Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled at Angelique. She was so nervous yet so excited. She finally met her. Again, Angelique offered her hand and said, "Hello there. It's great to meet you in person." Renesmee shook her hands and grinned, "Same goes to you, Angelique. Something tells me we will be great friends."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, why did you call us all here? Must be something important. "Carlisle said with Esme standing beside him. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a black sofa while Jasper and Alice stood next to the window. Angelique never felt as nervous as this in her life. It was a suffocating being surrounded by the most powerful family of vampires in the world, in a good way of course. It was an honour too. Edward who was standing by Bella and Renesmee walk up to her, "Renesmee told me you have something to tell us."

Angelique spoke calmly, "Well, it's just that. Maybe you would know that already since you can.. you know, read minds and all which by the way is a great gift." She ended her words with a smile. Emmett chuckled from aside and the grinning Carlisle stare at him. Edward smiled too and said, "Thank you but I chose not to. Bella remind me it's not nice to read someone else's mind especially to someone less threatening. No offense, by the way."

Angelique felt relief, "None taken and thank you. I appreciate that." Bella then spoke, "Why don't you tell us what are you here for?" Rosalie interrupts Bella with curiosity in her voice with a hint of anger, "Why don't you tell us why you're a vampire with beating heart as well?" Angelique gasp and heard Emmett whispered, _this got to be exciting._

Angelique took a deep breath and said, "First of all, I know all of you won't be happy about this but the truth is, I am a member of the Volturi Coven." This statement causes everyone in the room to move closer and looking at her with dagger eyes. It seems like they were ready to attack. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice growled at her except for Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee. Angelique was quick to resolve the situation, "But I don't mean you harm. Please understand that I am not here to fight with you or do terrible things to your family. I'm asking for your help. That's all. Edward can read thoughts right? He'll know I'm telling the truth."

Carlisle stare at Edward with a serious expression, "Is she, Edward?" Edward turns around to focus on Angelique. Then, "Yeah. She's telling the truth." Carlisle nodded and turned to face the rest of the angry crowds, "Stand down. You heard what Edward said." Rosalie growled angrily, "That doesn't change the fact that I want to rip her heart out." Esme was quick to stand beside her and hold Rosalie's shoulder, "That's enough, Rosalie."

Angelique was relief as Rosalie starts to control herself and sat on the sofa again next to the much relaxed Emmett. Bella spoke to her, "Why don't you tell us everything? It's better for you to be honest right now." _No kidding,_ Angelique thought to herself and Edward smirked. He was still reading her thoughts. She wasn't surprise at all.

"As I was saying, I am part of the Volturi Coven but I am considered as the black sheep of the family as you can see why. I'm not a full vampire. Both of my parents were different creature." Esme interupts her, "You're similar with Renesmee?" Angelique feels nervous. The image of them founding out the beast inside of her gave her a fright. What if they treated her like how the vampires in the coven treated her? She kept quiet for a while and finally decided. "Yes. My mother was a vampire and my father was a mortal. A… a human."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" She felt pain slice through her heart when Bella ask her of her real parents, "My real parents was killed by Aro, just a few months after I was born. He felt that my mother has ashamed the whole coven by mating a wer…human! I mean human."

She stuttered at the last words. She felt everyone lowered their chest and the anger that consumed the room starts to fade. "I am surprised to see you are still sitting here in front of us." Carlisle said to her. "He tried to kill me. I mean, that's what everyone keeps telling me but, Marcus saved me. He raised me as his own and loved me more than anything. He's what I called as my father." Angelique said.

Edward smirked and sat on a long chair that is position in front of the piano, "I'm not surprise at all. Of all the three leaders, he was the calmest. Much different than Caius and Aro. "He pressed piano to make beautiful tunes. Angelique smiled and says, "I know. He's a great man. He protects me and always there by my side. The best father that anyone can ask for." Carlisle nodded. Emmett lowered her eye brow, "No offense but something tells me, he was the only one that is kind to you."

Angelique bit her lips, "No. It's okay. There was one person who was friendly towards me. She works as a chef in Voltera but other than her, father was the only one who truly loves me. I'm a hybrid and it's not easy living there when everyone keep reminding you that you're worthless. Father was always there to lighten me up. He was my pole." Bella felt pity for her. God knows what she had to endure growing up in there. Alice asked Angelique, "How old are you?" She answered her, "Right now, I'm thirteen. I've stopped aging at the age of seven."

Edward whispered_, just like Renesmee. _Angelique took a deep breath and said, "That is why I'm here. I am betroth to Alec." Emmett cross his thick arms and chuckled; "Now that's an unusual pairing." Angelique smile but her expression starts to dim and she looks rather scared, "Everyone believed that I will grow into something dangerous and I might harm everyone in the Coven. I don't want to give them the pleasure knowing they were right especially Caius I know I'm stronger than that but I just have to sharpen up my skills .I'm asking all of you to help me, make me stronger. I beg of you to make the vampire side in me much stronger than my human side. Better yet, make my human side disappear for good. Maybe finally, I can live in peace without having anyone to hurt me or treated me like I'm nothing. It really hurts"

Rosalie focus on her, "Why did you look for us, then? There are many more vampires in the world that you can ask help from. Why us? You should know that Volturi and Cullens don't go well together. This must be their plan to destroy us." Angelique stand up, "No! I will never do that to any you. I've ask for your help because you're the only vampires that have mixed blood in your family. One that is similar to me. I only have three months to learn and strengthen myself before my wedding. Please, I really need your help."

It was a moment of silence and Angelique knows that everyone is thinking hard by their expression. Anxiety fills her and she was scared if they refused to help her so, tears started to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a touch on her hand and turn to see at Renesmee who was staring at her with a friendly smile. "I'll help you."

Rosalie stood and in a blink of an eye, she was standing next to Renesmee, "What do you think you are doing? You don't have the right to make any decision. We are the one who will decide what is best and you have no words on this." Renesmee stood with a grin plastered on her lips. She holds Rosalie's shoulder, "No, I am old enough to make a decision and my heart tells me to help her. I don't know about all of you, though. I know what I am doing and it feels right helping her, Aunt Rose."

Angelique was amazed at how confident Renesmee had and having her by her side was very helpful. Then, she felt a much happier atmosphere in the room when Alice said, "We'll help you. It beats than sitting around hunting all day, right Jasper?" The man with the slightly curled brownish golden hair grins to Alice, "Of course." There were tears in her eyes but it was a happy tear and Angelique was so happy but she tried to stay calm and awaits Rosalie's decision. The beautiful blond woman relaxed her chest and turned to her, "I'll help you but know this, if I want out that you are planning behind us, you're dead, got it?"

Angelique nodded happily. She got it alright. Before she could say thank you, Carlisle spoke to her, "You should understand this Angelique. The human inside of you will never be destroyed. It's a part of you that will always be there and you will never get away from it. We might help you to make your vampire side more dominant than the human side but we're not hundred per cent for sure so don't get your hopes high. "Angelique answered with a nod, "I know. I'm already grateful and I promise that you won't be disappointed with me."

Then, everyone started to leave the room. Renesmee waved at here to go behind their house asking Angelique to follow her but before she could go there, Edward asked her, "What do you mean they hated you because the _beast inside of you_?" Angelique gasped. She knows that by thinking, Edward will found out the answer but she was quick to say, "You know, being a hybrid and all. I'm just scared that there will be side effect in what I am." Edward kept a calm look, "Then I have to keep a closer eye on my daughter."

Angelique gulps and ran towards Renesmee as fast as she could before he'll ask anymore scent of fresh air behind their house was very refreshing since it was situate in the woods. She noticed that Renesmee was fashioning a shawl around her neck. "Before you'll start to train with anyone, I want to introduce you to someone who is very important to me. You are going to be here for a while don't you? He can help too. He knows a lot about vampires and their weaknesses so you can learn from that. He kills a lot of them, too but mostly the bad vampires."

Angelique became confused, "K.. kills one? I don't get it. He's a vampire isn't he?" Renesmee giggled, "Far from it. You'll see but I warn you. Don't run or try to hurt him. He's mine and I have to hurt you back if you hurt him, okay? "Angelique scrunched her forehead and tip her head to the side, "Why would I hurt your mate?" Renesmee gave a playful grin, "You'll see. He loves to make an entrance." Angelique nodded.

* * *

_Come on, man. Even cats can run faster than that the best you can do? _They were in the forest and Jacob ran as fast as he could in his wolf form while Paul tried to chase after him. He was also in his wolf form and he was having the time of his life. _Oh, yeah? Be ready to eat your words. _Paul said to Jacob_. _Dark silvered wolf, Paul leaps on the hills next to him and jumps on the big rock to land right in front of Jacob and leads. He put on a grin as he laughed in his mind.

_Well, Mr Black. It seems like the great one wins again._ Paul was running in full energy, trying to beat Jacob when a sudden scent in the air enters his nose like a punch in his gut. He slowed down and Jacob passed him. Jacob was laughed at Paul when he got left behind but when he turns around, he slowed down. He was worried about the sudden changes in his friend and walks towards him. Jacob whimpered, _what's wrong? You're hurt or something? _Paul grin, _my mate. She's here._

Jacob became a little worried because he can't scent anything in the forest other than it fresh air, _Are you sure?_ Paul pushed Jacob's neck playfully;_ I have never been this sure in my life. She's here. I can feel her. My body aches so much, man. This was exactly how I feel when I met her. _Paul was overcome with excitement.

His heart aches painfully and the only way for him to feel at ease is to see her again. He ran as fast as he could to where the sweet scent was but when he realized that he was heading to the Cullens house, he stops abruptly and heard a scream of her mate. He ran towards the sound. For the first time, fear washed over his heart at the thought of his mate in danger but, when he stops in front of his golden hair goddess, he realized that her mate was actually scared of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was like a dream. No, a nightmare that she had to face all over again. She was frozen and her feet feels like it was stuck on the ground and no power in the world could take her away from the creature stood on all four in front of her. She screamed but inside, she felt like she was so silent.

Renesmee hold both of her shoulders and whispered to her, "Hei, everything is going to be alright. Don't freak out. Look at me." Renesmee hold both of Angelique's cheek so that she will look at her. The fear that Angelique felt is clearly written on her face. For years, Paul knew that werewolf and vampires are mortal enemy and each sides hates and despise each other. None fear others but the expression on Angelique's face showed that she was terrified of Paul. It was like she never met a werewolf before…

Paul at that time was standing there, right in front of Angelique but he was careful to distance himself from her. He knows how scared his mate was and he doesn't want to take any risk of his mate bailing out of him because of who he really was. It's normal for every werewolf to present and share their secret to their mates if they were humans but judging from Angelique's reaction, it's probably not the best decision at this moment.

He slowly walks up to her but every steps he took causes his mate to hug Renesmee even tighter. He can hear her heartbeat pumping so fast like it was going to burst out of her chest. He relax his chest, _it's now or never._ Paul growled softly to Renesmee and she nodded. While holding Angelique who was weeping on her shoulder, she steps back, grabs a towel on the front porch and threw it to Paul.

He snatched the towel with his mouth and slowly shifts into a human. His back ripples and he started to stand in his two feet. The fur on his body was starting to fade and his long sharp nails starting to shorten and leaves a much more blunt nails. His face contorted and his elongated fangs becomes smaller as it's disappear into his mouth where a much more human lips is form.

He was fast to grab the towel from his mouth and tied it quickly around his waist that shows his perfect V beneath his chiseled six packs. Renesmee was glad and she whispered to Angelique's ear, "It's okay Angelique. See, there's nothing to be afraid of. "Angelique slowly lifted her head and Paul felt guilty seeing her tear stained cheeks. He raised his hands up and gently steps towards her, "It's okay. I won't hurt you, Angelique. You know it in your heart that I won't do anything to you."

Angelique mouth was slightly open and she was overcome with many feelings at the moment. Shocked, surprised, overwhelmed and scared but she fell at ease. All her fear started to fade seeing Paul in front of her and she doesn't even know why? She just met the man for God sake and more importantly, he's a werewolf. She just met a creature who is a part of her.

"Please Angelique, don't be scared. It's me. We met yesterday, remember? In the woods? I won't hurt you." Paul said with a hint of thoughtfulness. Angelique slowly release the hold that she had on Renesmee and whispered softly and fearfully, "You're a we..werewolf?" He nodded with a small smile and feeling a little confident, he decide to get closer to her but she steps away , "N..no! D..don't come any closer! Please." She beg him and there was sadness in her voice

_She despised me that much? _Worries fill his mind but before he could say another word, "Paul! I told you too slow down. If you don't change now, she will definitely be sca_ !" Jacob's words stop when he walk out from the woods and notice that silence was in the air and Renesmee was crossing her arms with troubled expression. At that time, Jacob was already in his human form and he was wearing a jeans but his wolf scent was quick to be detect by Angelique. The only difference between these two wolves was Paul has a sweeter aroma than Jacob.

Angelique stuttered, "There are more of you?" Paul sighed and stares at Jacob. Jacob looks disappointed and shook his head, "You just had to show yourself, did you?" Paul look annoyed and turn to face Angelique who stood there with confusion as if she was trying to understand what has happen.

_No one ever told me that there are werewolves here?! No! What if they know who I am? Would they hurt me? Would they be disgusted with me? _Questions and questions well in her thoughts and her head start to feel slightly dizzy. Her body felt weak as she staggered back. Renesmee move towards her, "Angelique, are you alright?" Angelique whimpers in pain and she can feel how weak her body was at that moment.

"No, I'm not. I don't feel good." She holds her head with pain that slice through her. Paul was very worried and try to get close to her but her body fails to support her as she closed her eyes and fell on Paul's arms once again. She hears voices in the dark and she could feel their touch before darkness engulf her.

* * *

Paul got to her before she fell to the ground and all his instinct keep telling him to protect. She was terrified of him and his wolf felt guilty and sad. He never meant to have her fear him but all he wanted to do was making her happy. He holds her in his arms and gaze at her face. She slept peacefully. Her long gold lashes sparkles and her skin was so flawless but what attracts him to her right now were her luscious pink lips. She was absolutely beautiful and Paul was grateful to have her and call her as his.

"Rather than staring at her like some scary stalker, why don't you bring her in?" says Renesmee with a grin. Jacob chuckled behind him as he and Renesmee enters the house. Renesmee holds the door and let Paul carry Angelique into the house. At that time, everyone else left so there was only the four of them presnt.

Paul walks toward a dark couch and gently laid her on it. Jacob offered him a knee length pants and Paul accepted before sat next to Angelique. He kept on staring at her and brushes her hair behind her ear. She looks so petite and in need of a man to protect him. A man like him that will love her and kill anyone that dare to hurt her.

Renesmee came and sat down next to him on the floor and offered him a glass of water. Before he was able to drink it, "I have never met a vampire that knows how to pass out." Paul froze and turns to face Renesmee. "W..what do you mean, a vampire?" Renesmee smiled and stare at Angelique, "Don't you know? She's a vampire. I mean, part vampire. Her dad was human."

Paul drops his glass and stood. He was walking back and forth, brushing his hair roughly and everyone can feel the anger that starting to rise in him, "She's a vampire? A fucking vampire? You got to be kidding me." Jacob was quick to stand by Renesmee side before Paul start to freak out even more. "Man, you got to calm down. Yes she's a vampire but it's not as bad as it look." Paul fangs start to elongated and vein was popping out from his neck. He looks very angry, "Not bad? You're kidding me? She's a fucking vampire, man! A blood sucker! " He shouted angrily but Renesmee step forward, "I told you she is part human too! What's so bad being a half vampire? I'm one and you care for me don't you? Jacob accepted me and now, you're telling me that you're not okay with her being a hybrid?!" Renesmee was practically shouting and she's definitely wasn't afraid of him.

Jacob holds Renesmee shoulders and pulls her slowly to his back for he was worried if anything were to happen to her. "You got to calm down. You're angry and I get it but it's not right for you to go wolf here. Please. I don't want to hurt you, pal." Paul felt like he was going to shift right there. Knowing who his mate was like a hit to his gut but a part of him wants him to calm down because there's a possibility he might do something that he will regret.

He walks to a table and hit his fist a hard as he could on it until there was cracking sound. He closed his eyes and took a deep, heavy breath to calm himself but his effort was futile when he heard Angelique's whimpers, "Paul, is that you?" he turned around to face Angelique's troubled face and his heart melt at the sight of her who still looks beautiful even when she just woke up. He imagines how beautiful she will look next to him after they made love.

She tried to stand and reached out to him but this causes Paul to snapped and quickly ran out into the woods with Jacob tailing him as they shift.

* * *

Paul was running with full speed and he don't even know where he was heading but all he wanted to do now was get all the stressing thought out of his head. _She's a vampire. What the hell am I going to do? _He could hear Jacob calling out to him, telling him to stop so that they could talk. Then, his feet slip and he fell down a hill. He got up, shook his head and walk to a cliff where he rest, looking down at the river flowing gracefully and the bird flying passed him.

He was confused. W_hy would the Gods do this to me? Was this a test? It's not like I don't like her. Hell, I already fell in love with her but she's part vampire. I'm a werewolf. This is crazy! _He let out a long howl. _ I don't think it's crazy at all. _Paul turns his head and sees Jacob walking up to him and rest next to him.

_I know you're nervous right now. I know that you're angry but you have to admit that you're happy don't you? _Paul snorted; _I'll be lying if I'm not. Yeah, I'm happy, ecstatic, out of this world but she's a… _Paul stops and laid his head on his paws. Jacob chuckled, _A vampire? You're so shallow, man. _Paul turned around to growl at Jacob_. Stop with the growling thing. I'm a wolf too remember. Look, all I'm saying that of course you're worried about the outcome and what everyone will say about this but you have to know that I was the first one to go through all of this. I mate a hybrid first than you!_

Paul turned to Jacob_, Now I got your attention. You see, having a part vampire and part human as a mate can be a good thing. Sure they drink blood but they're not as crazy as the full ones. They're much nicer, loving, peaceful and the best thing that has ever happened to me. Having Renesmee in my life was a blessing and I am grateful to the Gods for giving her to me. You'll see that every mate that wolves here have are happy and that doesn't mean you can't be happy too."_

His words touch Paul's heart. Jacob was right. Yes Angelique was different but, from the very first time he laid his eyes on her, he can feel the warmness and kindness in her eyes. The entire vampires he met always gave him a dangerous and killer vibe but with Angelique, it was like heaven on earth. Now, he understood how Jacob felt_. You're right, Jacob. Angelique's a blessing and I know we can be happy. She's mine and I want to care for her like she's my life. Thanks, Jack_._I appreciate that._ Jacob smirked in his wolf form and push Paul's neck with his head, _You're welcome. Just don't get all crazy like that okay?_

Paul chuckled and both of them walk back to the Cullen's house_. _Paul has a lot of explaining to do and it's not going to be a fun but it is definitely something that he is willing to go through just so he can finally have his mate by his side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you alright? I swear you're passing out is a little new to me. I've never seen a vampire do that before." Renesmee gave a small giggle and Angelique smiled. "It happens sometimes. I'm sorry for troubling you." Angelique tried to stand but Renesmee touch her arms, "No, it's okay. Why don't you just rest? I think you're going to need it for later." Renesmee grinned and brought a glass of water to her.

Angelique took a sip and asked, "I don't get it? Why would I need it for later?" Renesmee sigh and sat next to her. She rested her arms on the top part of the couch and said, "You really don't remember do you?" Angelique was confused but before she was able to say another word, everything that happens before she had passed out flooded her head. She froze and the image of werewolves, Paul, another man that looks similar to Paul was to overwhelming and she drop her glass.

Then, Angelique heard a giggled next to her, "That's the second time someone spill a drink on my family's designer wooden floor." Angelique realized what she had done and quickly went to her feet and takes the glass. Thank God the glass didn't break but there was a puddle of water on the floor

"I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. Do tell me where you put your wiping cloth and I'll wipe it for you." Angelique was going to stand up again but Renesmee stop her, "Relax. No harm done. I'll wipe it later. All you got to do right now is figure out about the hot seat you are in." She raised her eyebrow. Angelique was confused yet again.

"What do you mean by 'hot seat'?" Renesmee laughed at her and Angelique felt slightly embarrassed. "You are very adorable. Oh my, you really don't know what's going on do you?" She shrugged but when she remembered about the wolves, she asks with excitement, "The wolves, I…I mean Paul. There's werewolves here isn't there? Like a lot?" Renesmee nod her head and take a sip of tea that she made just now.

"Sure do." Angelique felt nervous and ask again, "Will they harm me? You've been staying her for quite a long time right so then that's mean they never harm you? Like they uhm…treated you as friends right?" Renesmee gave a small giggled, "No, silly. They never harm us except the time when I was born because they thought that I killed my mother. One thing for sure, they'll never harm you. Especially now." She moved her eyebrow playfully.

"Why won't they harm me now?" Angelique felt curious. "I don't think that I should tell you about all of this, Angelique. It gets hard when you have to talk about this with Paul because you're engage to Alec right?" Angelique tried to absorb everything she said and all she can see in her mind and thoughts were Paul. "P..Paul? Oh, right, Paul! Did you know where he went?"

Suddenly, she heard a masculine and slightly husky voice spoke to her, "I'm here." She looks up to the voice and saw Paul standing with a sexy grin in front of her. She blushed at the presence of him and her heart melts at his handsome appearance, hard muscles and ripe abs. There was a circle with beautiful tribal tattoos on his right shoulder. She was curious about how his skin would feel like when she touches him. Will his skin be hot or cold? Will his lips be as soft as she had imagined?

Angelique shook her head, trying to hide her shyness and she felt even more nervous when Paul steps in front of her, "Are you okay, Angel?" Angelique gave a small smile and nodded, "I am. Thank you for asking." For a moment there, Angelique could've sworn he blushed but he kept a tough look and hold his hands together, "That's good. Well, do you have a moment or two? There's something really important that I got to tell you." He shook his head and brushes the hair behind his head and said, "No, it's going to need more than a moment or two. It's really important, to you and me."

Jacob was walking behind him and Renesmee was quick to hug him. It warms her heart that they look so happy together and wish that the same thing could've happen to her when she married Alec but somehow, she knows it won't. Renesmee turned to Angelique, "We think that the two of you need some times alone so we're going to leave you guys. If there's anything wrong, try to work it out okay? We got a date in which I prefer not to be disturbed."

Angelique nodded and when they left, Paul said, "Why don't we take this somewhere? I'm not really comfortable talking in this house. I'll take you to the beach in La Push? How about that?" Angelique felt a little excited and quickly jump to her feet. She holds his hands and smile happily, "Yes, please. I've never been to a beach before! Please bring me there!" Paul just stare at her with surprised look and Angelique who just realized what she did quickly removed her hand. "I'm sorry. Can you bring me there? No one ever bring me to a beach before."

His chest ache at the plea of his mate and he smiled because she was so cute when she ask him for a favour. He'll make sure that one day, his mate will ask him for nothing. He will spoil her rotten and gave her everything that she wants in life just so she could be happy with him. He says to her, "Whatever you want, Angel." She looks away and holds both of her cheeks. _Again with the blushing! What's wrong with you Angelique? Are you crazy?_

* * *

Angelique was sitting behind Paul on his motorbikes. He first told her to keepa tight grip around his torso and she was rather shy. He told her that it was fine and since he finally wore a t-shirt, she hugged him from behind and rest her cheek on his back. She feels so happy and throughout the motorbike's journey, she can't stop smiling. As for Paul, he didn't want the ride to stop at all. If he had to spend all of his life on a bike with Angelique by her side then he's willing to do just that.

Once they park behind a huge rock, Angelique practically jump from her seat and ran towards the beach. When she felt her heels was uncomfortable to run on the sand, she quickly took it off and ran to the water. She was overcome with joy when her feet were in the water and she twirl around which makes droplets of sea water hits her flawless skin. Sunlight that shines on her makes her skin glows like sparkling diamonds.

Usually, when Paul sees that happen to a vampire, he became angry, and wanted to shred their bloodless body while they were still watching and wanted to make them suffer so much. It was one of his biggest pleasures when he wanted to kill vampires but, when he looks at Angelique; he was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. She really looks like an angel and all he wanted to do was protect her from any evil that may threaten her.

When she wanted to go deeper into the sea, she squealed in surprise when she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist until her feet was in the air. She heard Paul's chuckled behind her, "I don't think you should go in deeper. You'll get your dress wet." Angelique pouted and tried to loosen his grip on her, "Well, forgive me Mr Lahote but you don't have the rights to tell me what I can and cannot do." Paul laughed and Angelique actually felt annoyed, "Excuse me but I don't think I was being funny just now."

Paul crossed his arms and the hard muscles of his biceps and arms were making her hard not to drool. "You're a little firecracker aren't you? Perfect and just the way I like it." Angelique was mad. _He actually thinks he can tell me what I am and am not? How rude! _"Excuse me?" She stated in an angry tone. He grins at her and say, "Well, you are excuse. If you want to play in the water then be my guest. I'll be waiting for you near that rocks and then we can have our 'big' talk alright, Angel."

"Excuse me but people who are close and meant to me can call me Angel and I don't think you are in the list." Angelique said with attitude and she felt a small blush on her cheeks when she listens to herself. "And like I said, you are excuse _Angel _and when you and I have that talk, you'll know how much _you _meant to me." He smirked and walk to the large rock where he told her earlier. Angelique turns around and squealed angrily._ He is very cocky! Who does he think he is? Just because he is handsome and very, very attractive doesn't mean he can act all arrogant and snobbish like that._

When Angelique turns around to glare at him, her heart soften at the sight of him sitting all alone and staring at the sea with pleading eyes. She remembered his words back in Cullen's house before she passed out, _I won't hurt you, Angelique. You know it in your heart that I won't do anything to you. _He might be a stranger but every word that he says to her felt real and she can trust him. She knows she can. She sighed and walk to him.

When she sat next to him after adjusting her skirt, she says, "I know you think it's funny for me to splash around at the sea and all but the truth is, I really never been to a beach before. There wasn't a beach nearby where I came from and father never allows me to go outside because it's dangerous. Many vampires tried to harm me because I was different so father makes sure that I am always within the buildings or in my room. It wasn't easy to get his approval to come here but I did and I'm happy. I feel like a part of me that was coop up is free and I want to enjoy it as long as I can."

Paul stares at her with a serious expression. He was angry when he listens to the way she was treated. How could anyone hurt her? She was so innocent and so petite. He knows that Angelique was sad when she told her stories. He was delighted as well because his mate was able to share a part of her life with him even though it sounds bad. At least he gets to know her better and this also shows that his mate was starting to trust him. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I never meant it. I just think how cute you were when you're splashing in the sea. It's get really cold around here and I'm scare that you might get sick."

Angelique laughed, "Silly Paul, I may be part we…human but I'm still part vampire so I don't get sick but thanks for caring about me." Paul cringed and he gave a weak laughter. He felt so stupid and embarrass. She ask him, "So what did you wanted to talk about? It sounds important?" Paul stares at her for a while and took a deep breath. "I'm you're mate."

Angelique scrunched her eyebrow and confusions wash upon her, "You're my what?" Paul sighed and said, "First of all, just like vampires, werewolves have their own mate. A mate is someone that hold half of his or her soul and completes it when they becomes one. In this case, you are my mate. You own a part of my soul and you are mine. You belong to me." Angelique breath was starting to feel heavy and she stood up, "You're lying right? Y..yes, I…I think you're joking with me , right now."

Paul stood up next to her and holds her hand and put it on his left chest. "Listen to my heart. Feel how fast it beats when our skin touch. You and I are one, Angelique. You are my mate as I am yours. I will never lie about this to anyone especially you. Your heart, it beast just as fast as I do, right? And yesterday, when you went home, you keep thinking about me and you're hurt when we are apart right? It's because your soul is calling out to me as my wolf is calling out to you."

Angelique snatches her hand away and steps back. Everything that he said about her was true. Her heart did aches when they were apart and he was on her mind all the time. Did her wolf respond to the same way too? Did her wolf also call out to his? She knows it's not possible because her wolf had never shown herself ever since she was a baby. It'll be impossible if it were to show itself now. She was so deep in her thoughts when Alec suddenly pops out and fear fills her.

"N..no. This can't be. We can't be mates. We can't be together. I don't belong to you!" Angelique shouted and tried to distance herself from Paul. Paul can feel the sadness in her voice and quickly, he hugs her from behind and felt her tears drip onto his hands. He whispers to her ear, "Please. I know you're confused and hurt right now but you don't have too. You know it in your heart that we do belong together. Accept our ties and all the pain that you feel will go away. I promise you."

He turned Angelique around to see the tears that roll down her cheeks and listen to her whimpers that felt like a knife to his chest. Paul wipes her tears and hold both of her cheeks, "I know that we are practically strangers but we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I promise you that you won't regret for ever choosing me and I promise you that I will love you, cherished you, protect you with my life and make you happy."

His words means a lot and no one ever said that to her. Not even, Alec but she knows what her responsibility was and what she must do. She removed his hands gently and says, "I can't, Paul. I really can't be with you. No matter how much I want to but I just can't." Paul was careful not to be angry with her rejection because he knows she was still in denial and confused, "I understand that you're still scared about having this commitment and just finding out about this mate thing but you don't have to tell me your decision right now. Let it all sink and calm down. Then we can speak about this next time, okay?"

Angelique was trying her very hard not to break but, "Don't you get it? I can't be with you because I am already belong to someone else. I'm engaged Paul and it's already too late!" She sobs and ran as fast as she could. She quickly stops behind another huge rock and sat there, crying with her mouth covered so that no one can hear her pain, _I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Paul. I'm so sorry. _She knows that Paul couldn't listen to her but she keeps on apologizing and hoping he can listen to her plead. She really never meant to hurt him.

Meanwhile, Paul just stood there emotionless; his hand was in a fist. His head bowed down and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Tears roll down his cheeks but there was not a sound in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Fork's Bar was full tonight and everyone was having their great night. Some are hanging by the pool table; some were dancing while others are too busy indulging their pain by drinking glasses and glasses of beer. As for Paul, he was having his regular rum and the next glass will be his sixth.

No one has ever made him to tears. He may not be crying like some little girls but it was enough to let a man like him, half bad ass werewolf that can split vampires to two into tears because his one and only mate turns out to be engaged. Sure he felt the guilt coming from Angelique but that will never change the fact that a part of his soul will wed not to him but another demon that he slaughter.

When the last words that Angelique said to him played in his mind over and over again, he drowned his sorrow with his rum but the pain was still there and he can feel the tears in his eyes. He wiped it away before anyone can see it fall. Then, he feels someone touch his shoulder and found Jacob sitting down next to him before order some plain water. "I hear from Renesmee that you couldn't take the news very well?" Paul smirked but it was obvious that he wasn't feeling good, "I take it Angelique told you guys"

"No, she was too busy in tears and wanted to go home so soon which by the way is a shitty thing for you to let her walk alone. She's still half human after all." Paul cringed. Now, he felt guilty for making her cry and walking alone. Luckily, he wasn't there to see her in pain because he would hold her in his arms and kisses her so hard just to take away her pain but he knows that she doesn't belong to him. Even so, he tried to keep his coolness in bay, "First of all, I didn't make her cry. I guess we both can't accept the truth and now we are hurting even though I know how much she belongs to me. Second, if I know how hurt she was before he left me yesterday I would follow her and never let her go even if she beg me too and third, I can't make her mine. She's not mine to love and there's nothing I can do. She's engaged."

Paul swallowed every single fluid in the glass and asked for another one but Jacob stops him, "So now, in your stupid head, you really think that Angelique doesn't belong to you because she is engaged? Dude, if she's married, I understand but you still have the chance." Paul suddenly interested in what Jacob said and asked him, "What do you mean?"

Jacob grin, "Renesmee told me she is engaged to Alec. Any idea who that guy is?" Paul thinks for a second and suddenly, he was surprised, "That guy? The black hair dude that always stick by his sister? The scary blonde with the eye power thingy?" Jacob laughed, "Yeah. That guy." Paul became angry. He might not been face to face with the guy but he hear many bad things about him. He was strong and his gift was greater. The thought of Angelique by his side angers Paul because he knows that Alec has the opportunity to hurt her.

Jacob said again, "Besides, they're just engaged and something tells me that Angelique isn't that happy about the guy. You still have the chance to stop the wedding, make her believe that being with you will bring her happiness and that you will always protects her, love her and stuff." Paul slowly turns in front and rubbed his hair. _Jacob's right. She is only engaged. She's not even married so I have the chance to make her fall in love with me. Woo her, stopped the wedding and finally, be mine._

Paul tightens his fist and he was overcome with relief. He turns to Jacob and hugged him, "Thanks, bro. I know I can count on you." Jacob chuckle and release their hugs. Before he leaves, Paul said, "I thought you ordered this water? Besides, who the hell ordered warm water in a bar?" Jacob smirked and laid a dollar on the table, "It's yours. You'll need it after having that awful rum, don't you think?" Jacob then left leaving Paul in a grin; _you really do have my back. Thanks, Jack._

* * *

"Is that you, Angel? I'm not use to this device. Am I talking to Angelique?" Angelique chuckled listening to her father talking to her in the phone. It was great hearing his voice after some times especially after going through a bad day just now. Her tears were still wet on her cheeks and her voice was starting to crack.

"It's me, father. I missed you." She tried to speak without making her father notice the changes in her voice. Her father was quiet for a while before he spoke again, "I missed you too, chéri. I'm not used to have you away from me this far. How are you, Angel? Is the place you stayed in is to your likings? Are you hungry?"

Angelique laughed, "Father, one at a time. I'm alright. Happier than ever. The place I lived in is amazing. It is more like a country feeling, very cosy and very relaxing. Moreover, the food here is delicious. I was able to dine in a nearby diner and everyone here is friendly." She tried to sound happy but the memory of her and Jacob earlier was making it hard. Marcus said, "I mean your hunger for blood. Are you hungry? I can ask a friend of the Volturi to prepare you some blood, there."

Angelique raised her eyebrow. She was surprised. She did not know that there was a friend of Volturi here. She wonders how the Cullen's would react to this and it won't be good. "No, father. My blood lust is in control. I don't feel hungry and besides, I can live without blood, alright. I only feel a little week, that's all." She could hear her father's sigh and she knows he was worried about her, "And that is why I'm worried, Angel. If you were to train with the Cullen's you must be in your best of health. Speaking of Cullen, what happen?"

"Oh, father. It went well. At first they wasn't thrill about the fact I am part of the Volturi but they slowly accepted me. They understand how badly I need their help, father. They are good people." His father's voice was gentle and calm, "I know they are, Angel. I believe that Carlisle played a part in that." She answered, "Indeed, father. He was very calm and chose to hear my plea with open heart. Renesmee told me that he wants me to stay with them and they've prepared a room for me. I'll be moving there in a few days." She sounded so happy and Marcus was glad that Carlisle had care for her that much. He was truly a great man. "Father, why didn't you tell me that there were werewolves here? There were many pack here and I'm.. I'm scared." Angelique asked.

Angelique was pretty upset and her voice was definitely showing her worries. For years, her wolves never truly showed itself but she did have dreams about her so it was obvious how worried she was. There was silence in the line before her father spoke, "I chose not to tell you because I want you to also learn about your true heritage. You are always going to be a part werewolves and I want you to understand where you came from. Your real parents would want that very much, love. Tell me, how did they react when you told them of your wolf blood?"

Angelique froze and she started to stuttered, "T..they were a little s..urprised but they are okay with it. No worries father." She could hear the sound of her father low hum "Is there something you didn't tell them, Angel?" Angelique felt nervous again so, "Father, it's getting really late and I'm really tired so I think it's past my bedtime. Let's talk again later alright. I love you so much, father." Her father was unable to say much but before she hung up, he said, "Alright, Angel. Goodnight and take care."

Angelique sighed with relieve. She walks to the bathroom and untangle her braids. She stripped off her dress and turns the hot water. She felt all her stress just wash away as the warm water slide on her creamy skin. Paul's touches, hugs, whispers and warmth was heaven and so relaxing that she never wanted him to release his hold on her.

His touch was far different than Alec. The opposite in fact because Alec was only able to make her hair stands but Paul, oh Paul was amazing. It feels like thousand kisses landed on her skin and her body start to ache. Her nipples were hard and her groins start to ache. When her fingers landed on her protruding nipples and hot, wet core, she was breathless and her feet were too weak for her to stand. She was panting and all she could think about was Paul.

She crossed her hands and closed her eyes tightly. She was scared but yet she was interested and curious about this foreign feeling. _Was this what every women feel when they are in love? _She thought to herself but quickly shook it all away and shower fast.

After finished drying herself and wore her night gown, she heard a long howl from the forest and walks towards her window. The wolf was howling so loudly and at first she thought it was her imagination but she could hear the wolf speaking to her. _Come to me, mate._

* * *

Angelique was already on the Cullen's property and she was all set with her long fitted pants and a plain shirt. She tied her hair in a ponytail and excitement rushed through her like strong waves as she awaits her training. Renesmee told her that Emmett offer to give her the first training which is strength. She had to admit that she was very nervous because he was a very big guy but it makes her even more energized because she had never done this before.

Emmett step out of the front porch with a grin. He was wearing a basic sports shirt and a long pant. He rubbed his palms together, "Ready to start? I know I do." Angelique gulped and she was nervous but she refused to show him that. "You don't have to hold back. Just do whatever you want and I'll promise I'll try to keep up." He gave another playful grin, "That won't be a problem."

Then, he walk to a huge rock and waved her there. When she stood across of him, he said, "First of all, why don't we have a little fun? Let's play arm wrestling. It's that okay with you?" She was surprise but she still go with it. When they hold each other hands, Angelique was scared and her hand was hurting because he was very strong. He really did give his all. "S..stop!" She wailed and Emmett stops. "What's wrong? Too much too handle, Goldie?"

Somehow, his words were getting on her nerves and she was angry. "No, let's do this again and stop calling me that!" She holds his hands again and squeezes it hard. Emmett gave a sly grin. Angelique was concentrating harder on her hands and his words were only making the situation worse, "Come on, Goldie. If you can't even beat me in this game, then I doubt you can even break a finger in Alec's hand if he starts to give shit to you. Got to give all you've got."

_That's it! _Angelique snapped and all of her strength went into her arms and she smashed his arms on the rock until the rock itself were half destroyed. Dust was everywhere and Angelique cough when it enter her nostrils. She saw Emmett holding his arms. He laughed, "Well, I didn't expect that but wow! That was awesome."

Angelique began to panic when she sees Emmett wince and even though he was smiling at her, he also looks like he was in pain while holding his slightly cracked hand. "OH my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't know I could do that. Are you badly hurt?" He shook his head and holds her shoulder, "It takes a lot than a hand wrestling to kill me, Goldie. You were great. Can't wait to see what else you got in store." He winked at her and she blushed. She has to admit that Emmett was a very good looking man with a good heart. Rosalie was blessed to have him as her mate.

"Ready for more?" Emmett asked her while waving to her to enter the woods. Angelique nodded and excitement rush through her vein once again as she followed him.

* * *

Paul heard from Jacob that Angelique was training with the Cullen's family. He quickly ride his bike to see her and he was worried if Emmett was being to hard on her. When he saw Angelique was practically wrestling with Emmett on the ground, rage burn in his soul and his hand was in a tight fist, ready to smash the life of the big vampire trying to hurt her. He was one step to attack him but he remembers what Jacob said to him_, "Renesmee told me that she went all the way from Italy to train with them. Something about proving she wasn't worthless to the coven and can protect herself from Alec so no matter what you think you are doing, don't do anything stupid like stopping her. It means a lot to her and as a mate, you have to understand her needs. Give and take, bro."_

He was so angry and he could feel his wolf bursting out of him and tackle the big son of a bitch but he tried to kept his anger at bay because he needs to accept how much the training meant to her. Paul's blood boiled when he think about the way her Coven treated her. There's no way she would travel thousands of mile to work with the Cullen's if her Coven treated her right. Just imagine Angelique all alone with her soft blue eyes looking all scared when the red eyes hurt her makes him wanted to bite all of the red eyes head of.

At the end of the day, he will find a way to make her stay and convince her that her life will be different and she will be treated like a princess she was meant to be. _His princess_ and he'll make sure that Angelique just has to stay at home, enjoy her life with no one to make her sad and one day to protect her and their child from all troubles. Just the thought of Angelique's belly swell with their pups brought huge pride in him. She will stay in La Push and that is the end of story.

Paul's eyes gaze at Angelique and Emmett who finally stood straight and both were covered in sweat. Angelique was breathing hard but her face was lit up with joy which also brought a smile to Paul's face. Emmett brushed the top of Angelique's head which makes Paul growled. He stops when he hear Emmett says, "You are definitely one of the best fighter I ever seen, Goldie. You are different and there is definitely a hidden talent in you that wanting to come out. Keep on training hard and I'm sure, you'll have Alec's ass in no time. "

Angelique gave a genuine smile and nods her head. She hugged Emmett then he disappears from there. Angelique turns her body and her smile drop when she was facing Paul. She scrunched her eyebrow and put both of her hands on each waist, "What are you doing here?" Paul smirked, "I believe I was watching my _mate_ training and maybe protect her from harm if some vampires tried to hurt her."

Angelique sigh and walked passed him, "I thought we've talk about this. I'm not your mate, I can't be your mate and I'll never be your mate." Paul flinched and he tried to keep a calm look even though her words clearly hit him hard. "Never say never Angelique. Besides, I know you think we can't be together because you're engaged to a freak but I don't care. You're mine and I am yours and no one or no beings can change that. You're not married so that means you are a free woman and, Angelique, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go."

She was blushing very hard and her body was starting to respond to him. But, in her heart, she was glad that Paul chose not to give up on her. She truly is a lucky woman but she could not risk his life if Alec knows about him. He'll kill Paul in a snapped and she knows she could never live with Paul gone. She turned around and said gently, "Freak name is Alec. I appreciate everything that you just told me but it's just impossible, okay. You don't know Alec and what he's capable of and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Especially you, Paul."

Paul was happy and he was proud when his mate just told him that she cared for his safety. "Well, you certainly don't know me if you think I'm scared of that freak show because I've killed a lot of evil blood sucker like him before. To show you that I want you for real, how about we have dinner tonight? My treat." He winked at her. Angelique sighed, "I'm tired Paul and I don't think we should have dinner. It may be a bad idea."

Paul step closer which slowly makes her back away until her back hit a tree and Paul was standing right in front of her with his shirtless, sculpted chest bared right in front of her face. She had to look up just to see him since he was bigger, buffer and taller than her. His eyes were pleading to her. "Please. Just take a long bath and some long rest and maybe I'll pick you up at nine. I really want to know more about you. Give me this opportunity to show you that I'm a great mate for you and I can make you happy."

Angelique look at him for a very long time and finally, she sighed and nods her head, "Alright, pick me up at nine but just once, okay? Just one dinner and it's done." Paul wanted to jump in joy but he stayed cool and grin at her, showing his perfect teeth. He was so dreamy, she thought. "Angel. I'll be lying if I said this is the only dinner we're going to have but I won't force you if you don't want to do it." He kissed her forehead and Angelique's heart skips a beat. He rests his forehead on hers and said, "I can't wait for you to be in my arms, Angelique. I will show you how great we can be. Can't wait to have you in my life for good.

Angelique closed her eyes and stood there calmly, _I hope that too._


	13. Chapter 13

After a long, warm and relaxing shower, Angelique wore a white robe and wipes her face with a soft towel. She walks towards a chair and stare at herself in front of a mirror. She kept looking at herself for quite a long time but Paul suddenly popped up in her minds and makes her blush. She was confused. She wonder, what so special about her that makes a dreamy guy like Paul Lahote to work so hard just so a girl like her will accept him? If it was some other girls, they would definitely jump on his invitation but not Angelique because she knows about her obligation to Alec.

Hell would break loose if she were to abandon Volturi to be with a werewolf. Yet again, she was part of them too and that she can't deny but she can hid it well. No one here knows who she was and she was glad but Edward has his eyes on her and that doesn't make her feel at ease but safe enough to stay safe and peaceful here.

What would Paul think about her if he knows what her true blood is? Will he accept and love her or be disgusted with her like Caius? She shook her head and glanced at the clock above her. It was 8:15pm and she quickly went to her suitcase and scrambles all the clothes in her beg. For the first time in her life, she was so excited yet nervous for a date. Actually, she never went to a date! What should she wear? What should she do? What should she say?

It was horrifying and her fears start to add up as Alec pops up in her brains. If he knows about what's going on right now, there'll be hell on earth. However, Alec does have history of being with number of girls in a same time so why can't she do the same? It'll be like a small bachelorette dinner and it's definitely going to be rated PG. Definitely no kissing, no touching and no romantic speeches. That's done!

She put on a navy blue dress that falls softly above her knees and gave a generous amount of cleavage. The dress hugs her curves beautifully like a charm. She played with her hair for a while and realized that letting her curls falls freely on her back and her front was perfect. She wore a small heart diamond earring and stare at herself on the mirror.

She was anxious with how Paul would react to her looks but she knows that the dressing up or being early isn't for seduction or making anyone interested. She's doing it so that she feels beautiful and that is what matter most. She sat on her bed with a sigh. It was only 8.35 PM and she didn't know why she got all excited. She felt her throat was getting dry and when she looked around for her bottle, it was empty.

She took the empty bottle and decided to refill it with the huge machine near the motel counter. She was about to step outside when she turn to see Paul, standing in front of her with a rose in his hand. Angelique was blushing when she realized how ravishing Paul looked with a fitted grey plain t-shirt wearing a dog tag and a pair of slightly loose jeans that makes him look taller than he already was. How perfect can he be wearing a shirt or with no shirt at all?

"P...Paul! You're early." She gave a genuine smile and a small giggle. Paul also gave a nervous chuckled and hand her the rose. She took it and sniffs the sweet smell of the rose and smile back to him. "I got to admit that I got a little excited so I thought I just came early and wait for you until you're ready. It's not always a guy can bring a beautiful girl to dinner." He said and crossed his massive arms together.

Angelique blushed and there were a small firework going on in her heart. "T..thank you, Paul. You're so sweet." She stepped outside and Paul offered her his arms, "May I?" She giggled and put her arms around his. They walk out of the motel with smile plastered on their cheeks.

* * *

Paul brought her to an elegant restaurant with candles on every table that gives a romantic atmosphere. She was surprised because to her, Paul actually have a much more wild vibe going on and for him to bring her to a romantic dinner was absolutely sweet!

He made sure to pull a chair before she sat. When he was the one who sat down, he looked rather awkward and he keeps on drumming his finger on the table. Then, a waiter came by their table and pours two glasses of wine with a menu placed in front of them. Paul and Angelique nod his head to the waiter and both drank the wine slowly. Paul flip open the menu and he was having trouble pronouncing and understanding one of the appetizers. She smiled looking at his cute troubled face and said, "Zuppa di pesce labbro."

Paul looked at her. He was confused at first and this causes her to chuckled, "The first one. It' s fish lips soup." Paul eyes turn wide. "What? .Soup? That sounds kind a creepy, don't you think?" Angelique nods her shoulder. She tasted the soup so many times since Miss Abby knows it was one of her favorite human dish growing up. She felt bad that Paul was struggling to bring her a great night. He said to her, "I'm sorry that this dinner isn't going smooth as I hope. You must be bored."

Angelique said, "No. Not really. I had fun and honestly, I'm kind a hoping for erm… you know..some local dish. You know where I can get some of that here?" She raised her eyebrow. Paul broke into a mischievous smile. He stood up and hold her hand to his, "Matter of fact, I do. You're up for some delicious food, La Push style?" She chuckled and walks away with him.

* * *

Paul brought her to a local diner plus bar and the place was pretty loud. It is Friday after all so everyone was having fun. Paul who was use to all of it got worried because he can see that Angelique was a fine lady that usually dines in a quality restaurant. Hell, she spoke perfect Italian! But, one glimpse at her, Paul knows she was much happier here because no one in the bar had to pretend and they just let their self-loose.

Paul asked her, "Are you okay eating here? I know it's not romantic and all. You know what; let's just go to my house. I'll cook something nice for you. I'm so sorry I brought you to this kind of place. "He was about to stand when Angelique hold his hands. "No. I'm fine here. I've never been to this kind of place before." Paul sit calmly, listening to her continue, "I've been to erm.. Fork's Diner and it was really busy but their food was exquisite. It did not look like a fine restaurant but their food is definitely to its standard. We must certainly not judge a book by its cover right?"

Paul grinned. She was definitely one of a kind. "Yeah, right." A blonde waitress with a tight white tank top that practically squeezed her big breast out was very uncomfortable to Angelique. She was also wearing a jean short that hugs her hips tightly and it seems like she was grinning happily to Paul. A sudden anger stirs in Angelique's heart. Was she jealous? The blonde waitress spoke, "What can I get for you, Paul?" She was practically chewing the pencil butt off. A sudden urge to stab the pencil to her heart actually shocks Angelique.

Paul on the other hand was oblivious to the jealousy fit and flirting. He smiled back to the waitress and said, "I'll have the usual meal but make it double and extra delicious. I want to make a certain lady impressed with the delicacies." The waitress turn to Angelique with an annoyed look but Angelique kept her head held high. "Is this like, your sister or something?" Angelique was furious and it was clearly written on her face for Paul to read. Of course Paul was delighted. His mate was jealous. _Fantastic!_

"Sister? Hell no. This is Angelique. She's my fiance, so to speak." Angelique was surprised and so was the waitress and she doesn't look happy at all. Meanwhile, Angelique was filled with pride. She smiled and it took all of his power not to slam his lips to hers. The annoyed waitress walk away after taking their order. "Fiance? I thought we are just having a dinner as friends?" Paul smirked, "I don't recall that. You will always be my mate to be, aka my fiance and God knows, I'm still holding on the chances that we're going to be together."

Her expression suddenly changed. "Paul, we've talk about this. There can be nothing going on between us. It's just impossible and dangerous." She whispered slowly, "I don't want anything to happen to you." Paul sighs with a smile, "I appreciate that you actually cared about my well-being, Angelique. You must know that I never back down from a fight and I ain't scared of any shit thrown in my face. That includes your present and soon be ex fiance, Alec." Paul took her hand and covered it with his other hands. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. As I said, I will proof to you that I'm a better mate and I will live my life to make every single day of your life a happy one."

His speech touched her hearts that tears start welling up in her eyes. She smiled. Paul released her hand and she wiped the tears in her eyes. She finally spoke, "You know what, we were supposed to have a fine dinner so why don't we put this whole thing aside. Is that alright with you?" Paul grinned, "Yeah, sure." The waitress brought two glasses of lemon ice tea to their table. When the waitress left, Angelique took a sip and hear him saying, "I know this might sounds personal but I was wondering, how can a mix blood like you live there? I mean, in Voltera? Do you mind sharing that with me?"

Angelique nods and put down her glass, "My mother was from Voltera but my real father where about or past was a mystery to me. All I know he was erm.. 'different'." Paul bent over a little and laid both of his arms on the table. "What do you mean?" Angelique was nervous but she tried to keep her emotion in place. Even so, Paul knows she was having a hard time trying to talk about that. He felt guilty, "Look, I'm sorry for asking. You don't have to say anything. It was just all out of curiosity. I just want to know more about you as you will get to know about me."

Angelique shook her head and spoke, "No, it's okay. It's the first time anyone wants to know about me because they wanted to get to know me. Some would ask for some 'other' reason but I appreciate that you ask because you want to get to know me. Well, as you know, my dad was a hu..human. He fell in love with my mother and they were supposed to be happy but it was not meant to be."

Paul asked with a serious tone, "What happen?" She spoke again, "My mother was a member of Volturi. One of the greatest guard and gifted vampire there. She chooses to be with my father and Aro wasn't thrill about that idea. He with the whole army of Volturi hunt down my parents and in the end, Aro killed them. He was about to kill me too but Marcus, my father now, save me and raised me as his own. I was grateful that I was still alive because of him so making him happy is not an option. No matter what I had to do, I will make sure it is done." Paul relaxed his chest, "That's why you're engaged to Alec."

Angelique nod and continued, "He wished for me to get married and at the same time Alec claimed that I was his mate. Father dream't of me having a family of my own and maybe a few grandchildren to keep him entertain. For the first time in my life, I have never heard him saying something like that and I understand. If I was happy then he will be. I love him so much, Paul."

There was a flicker of anger in his chest, "Are **you** happy? With Alec? " Paul said with a rough tone. Angelique bit her bottom lips and his eyes were looking directly at it. "P..Paul.." She whispered but Paul said, "I understand that you want your dad to be happy Angelique but I know you're not happy with Alec. I mean are you?" Angelique was speechless. "It's obvious that you're not, Angelique. By being with him only going to make you suffer and trust me, I don't think your father wants that. I may not know the guy very well but I've seen his master piece and it wasn't pretty." He gave small grin, "Besides, if your father were to have grandchildren, I'll be willing to give them to him. Little Angelique or little Paul. Whichever comes first."

Angelique was surprised by his words and she laughed. Finally, she said, "Alright, alright. Now I want to get to know you. Who are you really, Mr Paul Lahote?" Angelique said in a slightly mischievous tone. Paul answered, "First of all, people know me as Paul. I am the third in command of Uley's Pack. I am also a big bad werewolf that will do bad things to bad people who tried to hurt my family or soon to be family." He blinked at her. Angelique smiled. "Before I started to shift, I had a really bad temper. I get angry easily and when I found out I was a werewolf, things started to get really bad."

Angelique became curious, "How bad?" Paul sips his tea and said, "I tried to hurt people around me when they tend to piss me off. I remember that I almost shredded Bella to pieces. In my defence, she slapped me but Jacob was able to help me. He guide me, help me to control my temper and you can say I finally kept my emotion stable when I met Rachel." Something in Angelique burn hearing that name but she kept calm, "Who is Rachel?"

He continued, "She is Jacob's sister. When I first shift, I was having a hard time finding out myself. Rachel was the one I could talk to or be with. She was close to me out of any woman that I ever been with. After seeing Sam imprint on Emily, I thought that maybe it was the same as for me and Rachel. I ask Jacob for more help and finally I was strong enough to hold my anger at all time. Then, I realised that she wasn't who I thought she was. I never imprinted on her and she was never mine to have."

Angelique stares at his pleading eyes. "I always dream of having a family of my own too, Angel. It might sound cheesy but sometimes I always imagine myself in a white picket fence, a dog with boys and little girls of my own that I can spoil and love as well as a mate that I will cherish. When I think about it, it sounds so perfect that I could not ask for more. "That was it. Angelique tears roll down her cheeks and she said, "That was beautiful, Paul." Paul smiled and wiped off the tears wetting her cheeks.

"I just hope that you will be a part of that dreams, Angel. Ever since the first minute I hold you in my arms" He whispered. When the waitress finally brought their meal on the table, the dig in and continued to talk about their life and what is to come in their life. It was such a beautiful dinner

* * *

"So..." Paul said standing in front of the motel with Angelique. They just finished their dinner,took a relaxing walk around La Push. When they arrived at the motel, Paul wanted to accompany her inside but Angelique strictly said that it was fine so he decided to listen to her even though it actually annoys him. She said, "Thank you for that dinner. I really appreciate it. No one ever wanted to do something as special as you have done for me."

Paul steps closer and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, "That was just the start, Angel. I can't wait to give you much more." Before she could say anything, Paul lips were fastened on hers. His warm lips were so rough yet feel right touching hers. At first, she was caught off guard and wanted to push him away but his hands was wrapped around her waist oh so, tightly. He sucked her bottom lips and licked it slowly, indulging the softness in which he been dying to taste all night. His strong grip around her waist causes her chest to rub his and she can't help but moan, letting his tongue to slowly enter her warm silk cavern. It felt like ambrosia and Paul just wanted more and more of her sweet taste.

His tongue was twirling roughly with hers and Angelique who was drunk of the passionate kiss wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and making the kiss more intense. His tongue tasted her mouth thoroughly and not a spot left untouched. When they broke the kiss, Paul could see that her lips were swollen and beautiful from his touch. Her leg felt like jelly and her eyes was hazy.

She moaned, "P..Paul.." Paul hold her chin gently, "Don't tell me you don't feel it, babe cuz' it definitely feels so good. You want it as much as I want you." Angelique was sober and quickly pushed him away. She put her hands on her lips and said, "T..thank you for t..the beautiful n..night. I hope I mean w…will s..see you again." And she ran into the motel, leaving Paul standing with a satisfying grin.

* * *

**Volterra**

"I hope to see you again, Alec. You were so great." The beautiful brunette purred at him. She was practically naked while wrapped in thin sheets and laying comfortably in the bed. While he was buttoning up his sleeves, the brunette wrapped her hand around her neck and kisses his neck softly, whispering to him, "I can't wait to have you again, and again and again. You certainly know how to make a woman feel good. If that bitch of a beast knows what we've been doing, I bet she would kill herself already, don't you think?" She giggled.

Alec smirked and grips her hands roughly making her winced. She writhes in pain and Alec squeezes her hand so hard that there was a cracked starting to form around her wrist. Alec stared at her and said, "No one must know about this little fuck fest or I will cut your head and you will wish that you have never been born." He said calmly yet his tone was so eerie. The woman nod her head vigorously with fear crept up her skin.

"And one more thing, never again will I hear you said those awful things about my Angelique or so help me God, I will burn you alive, got that?" He released her hand and the woman was quick to run out the door.

When Alec was on his way to the door, he heard a chuckled and saw his sister clapping her hands and walking towards him, "Oh, brother. I can't believe you're still up to your old games. The woman was right. How will Angelique react to this? Better yet, if Marcus knows about your affair, I don't think there will be a wedding. You don't really love her right? You just wanted to use her."

Alec looked calm and he said, "Maybe but sister, dear. Angelique is mine, heart, body and soul. She belongs to me no matter what happens." He walked up to her, "And I will destroy anyone who is in my way including you. Do understand that." He grinned and walked out the room, leaving Jane with a deadly stare and all hell breaks loose in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Sorry about the long update. I got a lot of stuff going on with my jobs and schools but all I could tell you was everything would be finished in this months or a few and I promise I will give you something you will remember in a long time. Just be patient with me and leave some comment and review okay? Thanx 3**

* * *

Day goes on and Angelique training went well. One month has pass and she was starting to master her vampire strength who she kept untrained for too long. Maybe living with bunch of bad ass, killer vampires who would protect her no matter how much they object to it was the reason why she was kept locked up in the castle. That's the advantage of being the daughter one of the most powerful vampire in history and definitely something to be proud of.

As for today, Angelique was having her training with Bella and Edward. It seems that both of them just can't seem to be a part of each other. It was really sweet actually. Even so, they definitely give their best and make sure she got her ass kicked. Literally.

It was definitely the were sides of her that making her sweat because no matter how long they train, the vampires was completely dry and healthier than ever. "Can I take a rest?" Angelique gasped for breath. Her feet were starting to ache so she sat on the ground and breathe hard. Bella chuckled at her sight and offer her a bottle of water. Angelique took it and drank vigorously like she never had water for months. Bella too sat down next to her while Edward was leaning against a tree with his hand crossed and a grin plastered on his cheeks. Bella spoke, "You remind me of Renesmee. Do you know that?"

Angelique choked on her water and coughed. "M..me? I don't think that's possible" Angelique relaxed her chest and lean her head on a tree and said, "She is definitely much better than me. She's beautiful, smart, and strong with a whole family that would give their life to protect her." Edward sat in front of her in a flash and said, "Reminds me of someone I know." He grinned at Bella who giggled back. Angelique smiled.

"Well, you're lucky. The only one who I believe who treats me this way was my father, Marcus. The rest, not so much. They practically are planning to kill me if my father wasn't there." She gave a nervous laughed but Bella and Edward wasn't even smiling. Bella hug her from the side and said, "I would be lying if I said that I understand how you felt. It must've been horrible to leave there. God knows my first time went there wasn't so well either." Bella nod her eyebrow to Edward.

Angelique was surprised, "You've been to Volturi?" Bella nodded gleefully. Bella turned to Edward, "Want to tell them, love?" Edward chuckled and then, "It was also the thing that got to do with Bella turning into a vampire. I left her because I thought that being with me will only bring danger upon her but I was wrong." Bella laughed, "Hell, yeah you're wrong." Edward smiled, "Bella here was trying to get to me so she decided to do many dangerous 'thing' so that I will meet her again."

Angelique was curious, "What kind of dangerous thing exactly?" Bella cut in and said, "I tried cliff diving and it wasn't great." Angelique gasped, "What? So, is that how you become a vampire?" Bella shook her head, "No. Sure I hit my head and almost drown but Jacob saved me. You see, Alice did have a vision of me jumping but since Jacob was a werewolves, her vision was a little off and Edward thought I was dead." Angelique nodded

Edward continued, "And it was the worst feeling I ever had next to Renesmee birth day. I decided to end my life. I went to Volturi and asked to be sacrificed. "Angelique nodded and remembered a scene long ago where a vampire just lost his wife to a hunter. He then decided to end his life by standing in front of a group of human under the light of the sun where his true nature as a vampire was revealed. Finally, he faced the three leaders and his body was torn to many pieces. It was not a sight to be seen and Angelique regret of ever watching the whole ceremony when she was just a little girl but she remembered the man very well. There was no fear in his face but there was a sense of relief in him. It was like he knows that his suffering was finally going to end.

"What happen?" Angelique asked. Edward smiled, "I was waiting for the sunlight to bath on my skin but Bella was suddenly in my arms. She saved my life." Angelique can't help but smile too. Bella crawled to Edward and sat on his lap an Edward kiss her hair to her cheeks, "We were about to leave but Demetri and Felix got to us and that's when I finally met Aro. Since I was human and no living human is allowed to live after knowing the existence of vampires, I was given a choice. Death or turned into a vampire instead."

"And you chose the second option." Angelique spoke. Bella nodded. "I love Edward so much that I know a life without him is the same as dying. I would do anything for him and for my family. Aro agreed with me turning since he was intrigue with my gift but Caius not so much. He wants me dead." Angelique grinned, _been there, never done that. _"In the end, we got married, had a baby and here we are. A couple of vampire who just could not get tired of being in each other arms." Bella finished her words with a kiss on Edward lips and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

The scene was breath taking. Somehow, it reminds her of a dream she had back when she was a child. A golden hair woman with blue eyes kissing a man with light brown hair and green eyes in a snowy woods near a small cottage. It was hazy but every time she reminisces about that dream, it always brought tears in her eyes. The scene was so beautiful that she wanted more glimpse of it but every time she was getting closer to know who they were, she always heard someone whisper her name soothingly and she ended up awake.

They continue their training and Angelique was determined to show them what she got. She realised that these two was using their team work power to put her down. They said it was to train her to be ready and to be prepared when she is dealing with more than one opponent. Edward spoke to her when she was keeping her guard, "Use your instinct. Don't look. Feel. Just feel the air, ground and the pitter patter around you. Channel that inner vampire around you. You will listen clearly."

Angelique closed her eyes and starts to concentrate as hard as she could. She tried to call out the vampire in her to do exactly as he says but no matter how hard she try, she could never escaped the sneak attack from Edward and Bella. "You can do it, Angelique. Just try again." _Easy for you to say. _She was starting to get tired with every attack aim at her again and again. Anger stirs up her soul and her blue eyes starts to glow. She closed her eyes and tried to channel the new found sensation that's trying to emerge out of her. She didn't even realise that she was growling. She breathes in the fresh air of the woods and concentrates on the sound of nature around her.

Suddenly, she could hear the pitter patter of feet coming towards her with an unusual speed. She opened her eyes and quickly dodges the attack. In a blink of an eye, she grab Edward's neck where and slam his body to the ground. She was shaken and fuming with anger and she could feel her fangs starting to elongated. She was going to snap his neck but Bella was quick to push her to a tree and help Edward. Edward was coughing hard and there was a small crack around Edward's neck.

Angelique woke up from his feral state and fear overcomes her when she sees Edward was in pain trying to sit up. She said, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bella. I am so sorry I don't know what got into me. I.. I.." She was about to burst into tears when Paul was next to her. Paul held her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Edward on the other hand was chuckling nervously. He said, "You are incredible." Bella smiled and sighed.

"It's okay Angelique. Trust me, we've been worse." Bella help Edward on his feet and she walk up to Angelique. "You are one of a kind." Bella hug Angelique and whisper in her ear, "You are special and you must understand that or else it may be the end of you." Angelique gasped and when they broke the hug, Bella smiled at her, "I believe in you." Then, she walks away with Edward.

Angelique who was filled with relieved sighed and lean her body against a tree and sat down. When she looked up, Paul was looking down at her and what do you know, shirtless. Again. At least there was something that can keep a smile and relief in her face. In the other hands, Paul didn't look happy at all. He seems furious. Angelique sighed and asked, "What? Why you're looking at me like that?" Paul gave out a small growl and sat in front of her. "Do you realise what you put me through? What **you **put yourself through?" He was definitely furious. "What did I do?" Angelique asked. She was confused.

"You put yourself in danger. I hate it when I had to do my daily running and sense my mate in danger and in pain. It's like someone is tearing my soul to pieces, do you know that?" Angelique heart melts knowing that Paul care about her well-being. He was so worried about her yet she did not know that he would feel that way. "One more time you do that, I'm going to spank your ass so hard that you will have trouble sitting down. Even better, you won't be able to train with the Cullen at all." Angelique was blushing red and even though she wanted to be angry, she can't help but smile, "You will not lay a finger on my.. ugh , butt! And Paul, I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm fine. Really! Besides, I am part vampire too you know, so all the wound that I have will heal in no time."

She didn't realise her hand was stroking his cheeks lovingly but when she does, she quickly snatched her hand away. Paul still look worried but he smiled, "All right but that will never change the fact that I hate it when my mate is hurt." Angelique knows she was supposed to say something. Him thinking that there might be a future between them is just to cruel but hearing him saying that sounds so right so she decided to keep her lips sealed.

Paul spoke, "Are you free tonight?" He gave a slight grin to Angelique and she was curious, "Why? Another 'friendly' dinner?" Paul raised her eyebrow and smirk, "Us? 'Friendly dinner'? Hell no. Between you and me, it will always be a romantic dinner, sweetheart." Angelique blushed." And no. I was wondering if you could accompany me to a bonfire. My whole family will be there and it would be great having you there as my, ugh, companion."

Angelique wonders, "A bonfire? What's that?" Paul grinned, "You never been to a bonfire before?" Angelique nods her shoulder and says, "Well, I am living in a historical building so anything that has fire in it is not allowed near Volterra." Paul chuckled, "Okay, okay. A bonfire is where family and friends are together to enjoy a good night out with big logs of wood burn in the middle of the forest floor which is really safe to enjoy a warm night. Does that make you at ease?"

Angelique thinks for a while._ Should I or should I not? It may be a bad idea since all of the must be werewolves but… It sounds so nice. _Angelique asked, "I thought your family don't really like my kind. What if they don't accept me?" Paul grinned, "They will absolutely accept and love you as much as I do. Trust me." Angelique smiled listening to him. She think for a second and in the end, she said, "Sure, why not."

* * *

It was definitely a warm night and Angelique could see a huge bonfire right in the middle of the ground where everyone else was gathering around it. Paul and Jacob came with a truck where Jacob was riding the old thing with Renesmee sitting by his side while Paul and her were sitting next to the couple. Sure it was cramped but Jacob and Renesmee was having a great time while Paul can't stop grinning. Angelique was ecstatic but she made sure not to let him know.

When they arrived, all the packs greet them. Paul brought her to Jacob's backyard and it was a splendid sight. She was grateful with her supernatural hearings because she could hear the sounds at night and it was peaceful and harmony. Then, Paul brought her to seat on a log near the bonfire and she saw that everyone was having a great time. Sam Uley was wrapping his hands around his mate, Emily while Jacob's father was sitting on his wheel chair with a beautiful Indian woman by his side. Other than that, the rest of the pack was playing with Sam's son.

"Are you alright? The wolf thing doesn't bother you or anything?" Paul asked her, finally breaking the silence. Angelique smiled, "I'm fine. It feels great, you know?" Paul crooked his eyebrow and grinned, "Why? Tell me." Angelique closed her eyes and took a huge breath. When she sighed, she opens her eyes and smiled, looking at him, "I've never been to a place fill with family and friends looking so happy. All my life, I've only seen this kind of things in my father's eyes when he was with me. That, I know he is happy when I was in his present but others, not so much. I guess this place is just magical."

Paul was smiling. She looks so radiant under the moonlight and hearing how happy she was here was only the beginning because he was planning to give her more. She was wearing an off the shoulder floral blouse and a short jean that reached her thighs. He was very sure that it was contributed by Renesmee since Angelique usually wore a flowy dress or a fitted long pants and that's only when she was training. Her golden strand falls down her back and front in a wavy manner and it curls at the end. Even her blue eyes glowing like diamonds and it was obvious that the other shifter who was still unmated was attracted to her. She looks more 'alive' than a vampire and he never stops questioning who she really was. She was a beautiful mystery.

Suddenly, Billy, Jacob's dad spoke, "Everyone, gather around here. I have a story to tell you." Everyone sat with the boys running to Sam and Emily where they sat on their lap. Billy continues, "I just hear this story about a few months ago and yet to tell all of you." One of Sam's sons asked, "What story? Is it another wolf chief that slaughter evil vampires and save the pack once more?" Angelique coughed and Emily knocked his head making everyone laughed. Angelique smiled. She wasn't offended at all. It was funny.

Billy who just finished laughing said, "No, it's a much more romantic yet tragic story." The boys groaned and Billy smiled. "About twenty years ago, there was a great chief who was a shifter imprinted on a beautiful vampire. At first, he feared that his wolf might've made a mistake for he thinks that all vampires was evil. Yet, he was wrong. The vampire was not only beautiful outside but she was also beautiful in the inside even though she was from Volturi."

Angelique body when stiff. Somehow, the stories sound so familiar and Angelique chest was starting to ache. Jared asked, "What happen? Do they like, live happily ever after and stuff?" Billy smiled sadly, "Do you think the leaders would allow that?" Everyone facial expression change. Billy continued, "Well, they were happy at first even though both of their clans reject them so they decide to live together, far away from there. They were blessed with a beautiful baby girl and at first, everything seems fine. But, the Volturi decide that having a vampire of their own that betrays them who is still alive is not acceptable."

Angelique was starting to shiver on the inside and her heart aches so much that she closed her eyes while everyone was focusing on the story. Paul spoke, causes her to open her eyes, "What did they do?" Billy sighed, "Aro killed them. The whole army went to the couple's house and kill the chief after burning their whole house down. His mate however was able to run before the whole thing happen but before she could escape, she was caught and killed too."

Seth asked him, "What happen to their daughter?" Angelique spoke softly to Paul, her body started to shiver, "P..Paul? C..can we g..go now? I'm n..not fe..feeling good r..right now." Paul nodded and before they stood, Billy said, "That was a mystery. The baby was never found. Some thought that she was dead but I heard that she was saved but the question was by whom?" Angelique eyes were filled with tears. She quickly stood up and ran to the truck. She heard Renesmee and Paul called to her but she was too upset to even listen to them.

When she arrived to the truck, she lean her back on the door and fall down on her knees. Tears escape from her eyes and it falls down like a never ending river. Paul caught up to her and his chest fall watching his mate upset. He tried to console Angelique but her tears wouldn't stop so, he hugs her, holding her wee body to his broad chest, hoping that somehow her pain would end. He was confused. Somehow, Billy's story got to her and he started to think that maybe there was something that Angelique had kept a secret. It was definitely a big one because he could feel her pain and it was agonizing. He just has to find out what it is before the secret itself will eat her alive.

* * *

Hours past after the whole incident and Angelique was getting ready to bed. She wore her white night gown and sat on her bed, thinking about the story. If only they know that the baby girl was her and it was Marcus, her father who had saved her from Aro's wrath. She looks around to her surrounding and it was calm. Her room was painted white and there was a book shelf on the corner of the room with a black rectangular table situated next to it. Then, the huge glass window was bare to see in an out of her room since there was no curtain and from there, she could see a good view of the forest but it was better at light.

Then, she stare at the last quarter moon outside, wondering if the story in her books was true that were people tends to shift when it is full moon. She never felt the urge to do that when she was in Volterra so she just sighed and lay on the bed after pulling a blanket over her an hour passed and she didn't realise that the moon was turning into a full moon.

Her body was starting to sweat in a very unusual way and she scrunched her eyebrow as if she was in pain. She twist and turn her body, hoping to ease the pain away but it was too much that she opened her eyes and sat on the bed. She hugs her body and she could feel a sharp pain coming from her bones. She tried to massage her arms but her head aches badly that sound of moan started coming out of her.

It was like her bones was literally snapping and twisting and breaking even in a slightest movement. When she could not take it anymore, she stood up and starts to walk back and forth in the room with both of her hands on each side of her head. Tears roll down her cheeks and her moan was becoming louder every second. Suddenly, she felt her body drops without her doing it. Her sweat was almost soaking her dress and she felt an itch when the material brushes against her skin.

She quickly tore off her dress and undergarments until she was nude. She falls down on her knees and held both of her heads, groaning in pain. She heard the sound of Carlisle and Esme coming to her room but when her eyes was looking directly to the door, her blue eyes glowed and her fangs lengthen and the point was rather sharp. Angelique gave a long inhuman howl that was almost similar to a wolf before Carlisle was able to open the door. Angelique however was already outside near the backyard after she jumped out, hence breaking the window and ran into the jungle where she started to feel her body turning into something that she never would've expected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Paul went back to help the guys at Billy's backyard. As fun as it was, things start to get a little messy so it's up to him and the boys to clean the backyard since Billy can't. While he, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Leah and Renesmee was helping cleaning up around the bonfire, the rest of the boys were playing, hitting around until they tumble on the grass. Most of them were shirtless but Paul, Jacob and Sam was wearing their shirts since they tend to show their master piece to their mate only.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Seth stood still after wrestling with Jared. He became stiff and his eyes were closed. Paul noticed this as well as the other and he asked, "What's wrong, Seth?" Seth opened his eyes but when he glared at them, it was glowing, "Do you smell that?" All of them look at each other and closed their eyes, curious to what Seth had meant. Paul starts to scent a sweet fragrance of jasmine with a hint of fresh woods. His body went stiff and his muscles ache. He knows his eyes were glowing and when he opened his eyes, everyone else was doing the same thing except for Emily and Renesmee.

"There's a new wolf here." Jacob said and everyone growled. The new wolf smells different than anyone here. It was obvious the wolf belongs to another pack and doesn't belong here. The wolf was considered as trespassers but they could also scent the fear coming from the wolf. Paul heart aches badly and his wolf was urging him to look for the wolf. His thought was on Angelique because the scent was similar to her. He was confused. He turned to the others and said, "We got to look for him or her. As much as it pisses us off since the wolf trespasses, it's obvious he or she is in pain. We got to help'em."

Jacob and Sam nodded so all of them except for Emily and her children ran into the woods and shift quickly, chasing after the scent. As they ran, Paul was able to see the wolf trail and it left a rather strong scent of fear. His chest aches, thinking about the pain that the wolf had gone through and again, his thought was on Angelique. _What the hell is going on, _he asked himself feeling worried. Then, the wolf was heading to a cave near the river. Paul growled to the rest, _Stop!_

Jacob and Sam stopped as well as their pack. Renesmee step closer to Jacob and rubbed his fur. Paul step closer to the cave and the fresh jasmine scent became stronger. When he enters the dark cave, he was surprised. In front of him stood a magnificent wolf, covered with pure white fur. The wolf has bright stark blue eyes and long fangs on each side of her jaws. Even with dirt that brushes against its white coat does not shed the beauty of the wolf. Yet, the wolf looked scared and it was shivering heavily.

When Paul tried to scoot closer, the wolf step back and gave a small growl. At first, the wolf does not sound clear but when Paul concentrate on what it was trying to say, he heard the sweetest sound in his mind. _P..Paul _Paul could not believe it. The wolf that attracts him and stood right in front of him in fear was none other than his mate. _Angelique! _He was stunt and he growled softly, _Angelique, is that you? _The white wolf sniffs the air and moved slowly, trying to get closed to him but she gave out a small whine. Paul eyes were on her feet and he saw blood covered it. The wolf must've been hurt while she was running in the woods. Again the white wolf growled, _Paul? I..is that y..you?_

Paul could not stand being in his wolf form and not say a word so he decided to shift back into his human form. Even though he was practically nude in front of everyone, he didn't give a damn and slowly walk closer to Angelique, "I know you're scared right now but I need you to trust me, Angel. Please, it's me my love." Wolf Angelique was a little scared so she step back slowly, giving out a whine since the pain on her paws was hurting her. Paul sighed and knelt down. He gave a calm look, looking at her saying, "I don't know what happen exactly, Angel but you must know that you can trust me. I belong to you as you belong to me. I love you. Trust me, my love."

Wolf Angelique stared at him with longing eyes. She starts to walk slowly towards Paul and slowly, her transformation into human start. The white fur covered her skin slowly disappearing into her smooth ivory skin. Her snout also started to change into her pink luscious lips and her white fur on her head turn into long golden hair. Her bright blue wolf eyes became humans once more and she stood in front of Paul, only in her bare body without a stitch of clothes. Dirt covered part of her skin but she was still so breathtakingly beautiful that Paul wolf was mad because the rest of the unmated wolves could see her like that. However, Paul was more concerned of her well-being that her looks because Angelique was shivering and tears was rolling down her cheeks and blood splattered all over her feet.

Paul walks closer to her an Angelique was limping as she finally got her hands on Paul's shoulder. She might not be crying like a traumatize person but she looks like she was on the edge. She spoke, "Wh..what's wrr…rong with m..me? I ..don't g..get it. I wasn..'t sssupposed t..to b..beco..me this." She widened her hands and in the end, she cried her eyes out and passed out on Paul. Paul was able to hold her before she fell on the ground. He could feel his mate's pain yet he was unable to do anything about it.

Angelique had lied to him and everyone. She might've been a vampire but she was never part human. She was part wolves. It sounds so impossible yet he was holding the living proof in his arms. She looks so weak and scared. If only he could take away the pain she felt but Paul knows that all that happens was because she kept the secret from them. He stood up while carrying Angelique in his arms and walks away to their home.

* * *

Angelique woke up with a headache. When she opened her eyes, she looks around and noticed that she wasn't on Cullen's property. Her surroundings were much different than them. It has a cosy country atmosphere. There was a fireplace near the wall of the big room. A black leather couch situated at the left of the room and a round glass table with a black wooden stand stood in the middle of the room complete with a vase of flowers on top. Finally, the walls are made from fine woods and it was in a creamy brown that makes the rooms more alive. Clearly the antlers and the coat around the fireplace proofs the room belongs to a man. She stares at the window and ray of sunshine shines through it.

She was about to step out of the bed but she was blushing when she realized that she was only wearing a huge black button down shirt and a huge boxers that is tied to fit her waist. She also realized that her feet was wrapped with bandages and traces of blood soaked the bandages a little. She stood up and her big clothes covered her shorts and the shirt falls on her shoulder giving her sexier morning looks with her slightly messy hair.

She walks around a little and noticed that her feet was starting to feel alright so she tore the bandages off. Not a scratched can be found so she decided to walk out to the door. When she was outside she heard people chatter but they stops when she was in the living room with the Cullen's and almost all of the wolves there. She froze and took a step back but her feet stops when she felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned around and stared into Paul's eyes. He was smiling and she bet, it was one of his efforts to keep her at ease. She said, "What happened? Why am I here? Why are all of you here?" Paul holds her hands and she blushed, "Why don't we take a seat? You must've been tire with everything that happens. Are you hungry or thirsty? I could take something for you."

Angelique shook her head and touched her forehead. "N..no. I'm fine but I don't understand what's going on. Why am I here, Paul?" He looked at Carlisle and brought her to a sofa where Renesmee and Bella sat. Renesmee hold her hand to hers and smiled. Carlisle sat on a chair in front of her and asked, "Do you remember about anything that happened last night?" Angelique scrunched her eyebrow. "What do you mean? Paul sent me home after the bonfire and I went home. Nothing happened." She heard sighed in the room and turned to everyone who looked worried.

"Are you sure, Angelique?" Carlisle asked again. She think back for a second and all the things that happened that night, the bonfire, stories, herself shift and her turning into a white wolf came to her like a flash flood. She held both of her head and screamed loudly. She tried to get away from there but Paul and Renesmee hold her in a tight grip and let her cried. It seems that not all of her tears have escaped her eyes yet. She sniffed, "I wasn't s..supposed t..to shift. T..that part wasn't supposed to be a..alive. It was d..dead. That b..beast was s..suppose to be dead!" She cried on his chest and everyone looked at her sadly. Paul rubbed her back as she tried to keep herself at bay.

Edward said with a serious tone after she calmed down, "No more room for lies now, Angelique. Tell us the truth now if you want us to help you." She looked at him with fear but she knows that he was telling the truth. They know her secret now and no matter what happens, she can't keep it to herself anymore. She looked down and said with tears still wetting her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to lie. I am what I said I am. Half dead and half alive. My mother was a vampire but my father, he was different. He was a werewolf."

Everyone whisper to each other but Jacob and Sam calmed them down. Renesmee rubbed her arms and said, "Go on, Angelique. We're here for you." Angelique nodded slowly and turned to Paul. She said with tears rolled down her cheeks yet again, "The story that Billy told you, he was talking about me. I was the daughter of the wolf chief and the vampire from Volturi." Paul was a little shocked but he made sure not to look too surprised even though he clearly was. Angelique continued again, "The vampires hated me for what I am and hated my parents for being together. I told you that I grew up with everybody who despised me and I lived my life with mockery and shamed for what my mother had done even though I know all she did was follow her hearts. I have never shift into a wolf when I was in Voltera and that was the reason I was still alive in the first place but now, how can I ever go back? They'll hate me. God knows what they would do to me if they find out what has happened. What I have become." She covered her face and cried once more.

She could not stay too long and absorb their tension so, with her supernatural speed, she ran to the woods. She never looked back even when Paul and Renesmee called for her. She just kept on running as far as her feet can bring her. Then, she found a huge waterfall and sat on a huge rock near the lake. She cried again and finally she could let all her worries and fears out.

Suddenly, she hear footsteps coming towards her so when she decided to flee, Paul called out to her. "How long do you think you can run?" Angelique stopped and turned to him. He ran here not in his wolf form but in his human state instead. The pants that he wore were the proof of that.

Angelique became annoyed, "What are you talking about? Can you stop looking out for me? I had it with people who think that they understand and care for me when in fact, they don't! Even for you!" Paul looked sad and wanted to hold her hands but she step away, "No! I know everything Paul. You o..only care for me until now because you believed that I am your mate. Tell me. If you have never imprinted on me in the first place, would you still want a freak like me? Would you still take me out to that dinner? Would you still want to get to know the real me? Would you still care for me when I'm hurt? Would you still take me to the bonfire and introduced me to your family? Would you still come to me knowing that I am part vampire and werewolf who are engaged to someone else and love me for it?" She ended with tears and a heart ache.

Paul was more determine and he steps forward with her hands in his. He used his right hand and wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. She could feel his warm broad and hard chest. She looked up to him and he placed a soft kiss on her cheeks. Then, he placed his fingers on her chin and said with a genuine smile, "I love you with all of my heart, Angelique. Even if I had never imprinted on you, I would have been crazy about you when I first saw you because never in my life I have met a woman you captured my hearts in so many ways as you."

Angelique was stunned and her cheeks was slowly blushing to pink, "Wh..what do you mean?" He said with a grinned, "When I first met you Angelique, I saw a beautiful woman who has a strong fire inside of her and that anyone who tries to put it down will suffer deadly consequences. Not only you thrive to be strong, you have a kind heart and willing to put others people need and happiness before you. Even when you faces pain and even more pain, you never gave up and you keep on fighting against all odd and that my love, is what makes me fall deeply in love with you."

Angelique whispers his name, yet he continue to speak while wrapping both of his hands around her, making both of their body pressed to each other and their eyes melted to each other, "So, if I have never imprinted on you in the first place, my heart would still want you so much that it hurts. I would take you to so many dinners and maybe tried that ridiculous soup if that what makes you happy and get to know everything about you as you will get to know everything about me. Then, I would bring you to every bonfire that went on and introduced you to everyone in my family including the people of La Push that is closed to me. Finally, I would still want you and work hard to get you even if you are the most beautiful and magical combination of werewolf and vampire who is engaged to a real freak. I would make you mine no matter how hard it's going to be because my heart belongs to you, Angelique."

Her heart has melted to the core and his beautiful speech kept on playing in her thoughts. When Paul brought his lips to hers, she could not resist and both indulge the sweet taste of each other. Paul slides his tongue on her lowers lips, making her moan so he took the opportunity to enter her sweet cavern. Their tongues mashed with each other and their body was so closed that every movement sent lightning thrill to their body. She uses her fingers to comb his hair and hold his shoulder as Paul deepened their kiss. It was so hot and so erotic and they wanted more and more.

Paul released her lips when he felt his erection and how hard he started to become. He did not want to take the risk of mating her, knowing that she wasn't ready. He doesn't have to guess that his Angel was in fact a virgin. She was so innocent and so pure even though her kisses told him otherwise but he refuses to make love to her while her heart was still aching and in pain.

They rest their forehead on each other and both smiled with pure joy. Maybe everything was going to be smooth as they had hope….

* * *

Pair of red eyes was watching Paula and Angelique from afar. The vampire was silently giving out an eerie grin. He can't wait to find out what awaits for the beast when her fiancée know of her unfaithfulness and the animal she had become. Even Marcus would have trouble saving her damn daughter when the whole Volturi knows of her treachery. In the end, the vampire in her could not surpass the animal that grew within. He slowly crept away and took out his phone from inside his jeans pocket, "Hello. It would be a great pleasure if I can talk to Alec .Me? Well, the things I'm going to tell him will definitely be his damn business, madam" He spoke with a grin plastered on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys! It's taken quite a time to finish this chapter since i was so busy during these past few weeks so i hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I do hope you'll leave a review with it too since i really need y'all point of view about this stories. At least i'll know what's missing and how you guys think will happen. Other than that, I've done a few more chapters from this stories quiet roughly so it is estimated that this stories will be finish either in chapter 20 or 21 and i have a surprise for the next chapter that will definitely keep you entertain and in your seat so don't miss out on what's going on from the first chapter till this latest one. Enjoy your reading kay? ;D **

**XOXO JD**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Morning rays shines through the window of the bedroom. Angelique woke up from her deep slumber and felt a warm body and hard chest next to her. When she finally opens her eyes, she realised that Paul was lying next to her and they were sleeping on the same bed. She can't help but blushed at the sight of his masculine face resting right in front of her. His eyes were closed and from there, she could observe how handsome he was. His eyelashes were thick and his smooth yet hard face was brilliant. He was absolutely perfect and there is nothing that could take the beauty out of it. His sculpted nose makes more of him looks dashing and she can't help but trace his lips with her fingertips. When she touched his lips, he grinned.

Angelique quickly snatched away her fingers but her body never move an inch. Somehow, her body just wants to stay there as long as he was there. It feels like home. Then, pair of brown was staring directly at hers. Paul smile sexily and rested his head on his knuckles with his arms on the pillow. "You look like a goddess Angel." Angelique was embarrassed so she sat on the bed. She realized that she was wearing a big sweatshirt and panties. Her sleeve was so long that it covered her hands. She looked up to him, looking somehow worried if he was the one that undressed her.

Paul eyes widened so he sat and raised both of his hands out, "No, no. I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me. I would never strip you without your permission. You fell asleep again last night, remember? Renesmee felt bad because the outfit you wore yesterday was quite dirty after the run you had in the woods so she was the one who changed it for you. I swear." Angelique could hear the sound of his heart beats and it was slow. He was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she put her legs down on the floor and turned to him, "You still don't hate me after all of that?"

Paul stare at her for a long time, "Now, why would I hate you?" Angelique bit her lower lips, "Come on, Paul. I'm a freak. You have to realized that somehow. Don't you fear me or disgust with me at all? Everyone did." She looked down. Paul move closer to her and when he put his feet down, the blanket fell off and Angelique could see the long pants he wore. It still looks good on him. "If you still think that you're a freak, well, God definitely knows how to make the most gorgeous freak in the world."

Angelique giggled. Paul said to her, "You're not a monster or a freak Angelique. You're beautiful. Inside and out. If you need me to remind you about that then I am happy to do it every single day. My dad used to tell me that a monster is only what a person can show by their action but not by what is in their blood, okay?" Angelique gasped. She said, "You sound exactly like my father."

Paul grinned, "At least I know that there's a part of me that you like." There was silence in the room for a moment. Suddenly Paul asked her, "Did they really treat you badly, Angel? The vampire in Volterra, were they really that cruel?" Angel took a deep breath and exhaled. She gave a weak smile. "They are. They would say cruel things about me, my mother and real father. It was painful since back then, I don't even know Marcus wasn't my real father until I hear them talking about how my mother has tainted the whole coven by bringing me into this world. Then, they would hurt me just to show how much they hated me."

Paul was enraged. He holds both of her shoulders so that she faced her, "How did they hurt you? Tell me!" Angelique looks down and said, "They would accidentally hurt me like pushed me around or accidentally attack me, thinking that I was a trespasser. It's not that bad actually because it's not like I suffered badly or covered with scars. Father makes sure that they never did that again though."

Paul was so angry. If only he could go back in time to ripped all of the heads of vampires that hurt his mate. How could they do that to her when she was so kind and pure? His instinct told him to hug her and he did. He hugs her so tight and whisper, "I would never do that to you or a allow anyone to hurt you like that, Angel. God, listening to your pain makes me want to rip out all the heads of the vampires that did that to you. I'll protect you with all of my heart and I swear I will protect you with all of my being." Angelique eyes watered and she was happy to indulge in that warm hugs.

Then, when they released their hugs, Paul said to her, "Do you want me to teach you how to shift?" Angelique eyes widened and she said, "Help me to become a wolf?" Paul nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I can help you to shift naturally and help you to be a great wolf. No pain at all and at the same time, you can control your anger if you want to. Even though you clearly got a hang on it." Angelique smile and she hug him unexpectedly, "Yes! Yes! Help me!" She released him and stood up looking so excited, "Oh my! I can't wait!" She looked at him and holds his hands to hers, "Now, the vampires in Volturi including Caius can't say anything bad about me if I can control it! I..I mean my wolf."

Paul wasn't happy when she said that. It was like she still wanted to get back to the hell hole she called home but he can't take the risk of erasing the pure joy that lit up in her face. He nodded and again Angelique hugs him, feeling so happy, "Thank you, Paul. You don't know how much it means to me." Paul rubbed her hair and says, "Anything for you, Angel."

* * *

Angelique was so excited in the first place but when the entire wolf from Jacob's and Sam's pack including Paul himself was there, she was nervous as hell. It feels like everyone was staring at her and she felt like a black sheep in the pack. Sam stepped in front of her and she felt so small when he looked down at her like that. He was shirtless like everyone else except for Leah. When he crossed his arms, his muscles flexed. He was huge!

"Paul told me you were interested in learning about us and changing into us. As much as I hate vampires and you're part of them, you're still part of us and it will always be that way." Sam offered his hand and Angelique shook it with a nervous smile. Then, she noticed three boys were hiding behind him and they looked so cute. Angelique smiled at them. All three boys stepped in front and crossed their arms just like Sam. It doesn't take much to guess they were Sam's sons.

"We heard about you." The tallest one said but Angelique still kept her smile intact. The one still holding Sam's leg said, "Are you going to hurt us?" Angelique giggled. She knelt down and offered her hand, "I will never do that. I'm a wolf just as you and I hope that you can accept me as your pack. Can I?" The cute boy lean his head to the side, trying to make a decision. Then, he asked, "Can you shift like us?" Angelique nodded, "I can but I still have trouble doing it though. Can you teach me?" He smiled and said, "Okay." They giggled.

She didn't realize that Paul was staring at her and the sight melted his manly heart. Even though it was pretty soon, he can't wait to have children with Angelique. Maybe a beautiful girl with golden hair like her or a boy that looks like him. Doesn't matter what they looked like but it's a blessing if they were to have children together. But, the one most important thing he wants is to make her happy.

Angelique turned to her and in a blink of an eye; she was right in front of him. He was stunt at first but he quickly gets himself together. "Can we start now?" She asked innocently. Paul nodded, bringing him in the middle of the large field. They were in the forest and everyone already shift into their wolf form. Even Sam's son was in their wolf form but they looked so cute!

Paul spoke to her, "I want you to close your eyes and listened to your surroundings." Angelique do exactly what he had instructed to her and he spoke again, " Now I need you to concentrate clearly in what you hear. Tell me, Angel? What did you hear?" She took a deep relaxing breath and keeps calm. The sound of wind touching her face and blowing into the forest was strong. Then, she could hear the chirping of birds on trees and pitter-patter of the ground made by the animals in the jungle.

She inhale and exhale for a couple of times. Paul continued, "Now, let your wolf out. Let her know your surroundings and how much you need her to come out. You must know that your wolf now feel safe shifting here because she knows her family is here. There's no danger here, Angel. Let yourself go." Angelique focused on her wolf. She could see a pure white wolf with elongated fangs that stare directly at her with bright blue eyes. She looks so calm and free. She focused on herself being that wolf and slowly, she could feel the transformation overwhelm her. She opened her eyes and it was glowing.

She walks slowly to the forest at first but the when her wolf was determined to come out, she ran in a normal speed and the rest of the wolf followed her as well as Paul who already shift a while ago. Paul was right. The transformation wasn't painful at all and in a blink of an eye, she jumped and all of her clothes were torn to pieces. When her body reached the ground, she was in her magnificent wolf form.

She gave out a long howl and everyone else was doing the same thing. She turned her head to the side and notice something fluffy behind her moving. When she tried to use her hand, she fell and notice there was none. There were only her paws but it didn't stop her from chasing the fluffy object stick on her back and she was running around when she heard a chuckle but in a rather rough tone. She turned around and saw a huge grayish wolf in front of her which makes her surprised and fell on the ground again. _**You're too cute, Angel. **_She quickly stood on her paw and God, she was surprised that the wolf which looks so intimidating and somehow…handsome was talking to her. She noticed that everyone else already left for their run.

She tried to speak but there was only soft growls coming from her throat. She thought to herself, _**P..paul?**_ _**What's wrong with my voice?**_The male wolf suddenly rubbed his furry head to hers and gave a soft purr; _**We don't really speak like that, Angel.**_Angelique backed away from the wolf and whisper in her thoughts,_**You can hear me? B.. but how? **_She heard him spoke to her but it was odd since he was growling softly at her yet, she could understand him clearly but his words were in her thoughts. _**Well, the sound that we make as a wolf is just to get your attention but the ways we wolf speak is through mind link. I can hear your thoughts as you can hear mine. Right now, your thoughts are 'very' loud, babe.**_

Wolf Angelique growl angrily with her eyebrows scrunched, **That's rude. My thoughts are private and aren't meant to be share!** Paul circled her and quickly jumps on her and flips her body as soon as his head was on her belly. She whines as she fell and when she tried to stand up to attack him, Paul was on top of her. He rubbed his head on her furry neck and licked her coat until he heard a snickered coming from Angelique. _**Stop it! It tickles! N..no! **_He wanted to stop but Angelique was so cute when she laughed and it's not easy to hear that from her so he kept on licking her fur over and over until she begs him to stop.

He walked away from her and sat on the ground next to her with a grinned that she can't help but thought sexy even in his wolf form. She got up and shakes her head, trying to get rid of any dirt that was stuck on her fur. She looked at him and grunts angrily_**, I should do something evil to you right now.**_ His grinned was still there and he said, _**Well, the only evil think you could do is leave me and break my heart, babe.**_ Guilt overwhelms her and her wolf whines. _**Paul, don't start this okay. I don't think I can handle it when you say that.**_

Paul stood up and walked up to her. He licked her cheek and lean his forehead on hers_**, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just got carried away. Forget what I said alright? **_She nodded. Then, Paul spoke;** do you want to run with me? You'll feel really good. Promise.** Angelique thought for a second and then she nods. Paul was excited of course since he's finally going to have his first run with his mate. They walk side by side and slowly speeding into the woods, not caring whether their enemy are watching over them from afar.

* * *

"It was great! Thank you so much for bringing me, Paul." Angelique was running and twirling in the woods. They already shift into their human form and Renesmee was to kind by preparing changes of dress and undergarments for her near the waterfall where Paul told her to put and where they rested after their run. Paul was tired but it was obvious that Angelique wasn't since she was happily dancing by the trees and that sight warms his heart since she was comfortable doing anything she wants beside him.

"Oooh! I can't wait to explore this forest, hike these mountains, and jump from one place to another in my wolf form, oh! There are just so much things to do, Paul. If only Volterra was like this." She hugs herself and smile sweetly to Paul. An angel she was with her straps white gown and her wavy hair kiss by the wind. Paul smiled. He leaned against a huge oak tree wearing only black pants with his muscles chest bare

"Why don't you just stay?" Angelique stops smiling and pouted. She looks sad, "Stay? How long? I'm only here for three months. I don't think I can stay much longer." Paul stood up and walks up to her. He slowly pulls her hair that flows to her cheeks behind her ear and hugs her. Angelique was caught off guard and what she hears was too overwhelming. "I love you, Angelique. I know you care about me too. Whether its love or any kinds of affection you have for me is enough. Just stay with me. Stay here forever and I promise you that I will make you happy."

Angelique eyes watered and she slowly untangled his hands from hers, "I'm sorry Paul. I can't. I can't stay here, okay. My home is in Volterra and I'm engaged. Doesn't matter how much I am in love with you, we can never be together." Her tears started to roll down her cheeks. He let go of her and hold both of her cheeks gently. He felt bad for making her cry but he can't help for feeling so angry with her. How can she be willing to stay in the hell hole she called home? "I don't get it. You hated that place. They hurt you, Angelique! That guy, Alec. He's a terrible guy and I promise you that every second goes by in your life will be full of hurt and pain and you will suffer in his hands but I swear to you that I will dedicate the rest of my life making you happy if you stay by my side."Angelique pushed him away and wiped away her tears and said, "It's not that easy, Paul! I can't just let go of everything that has been a part of me and be with you. I have a commitment to my coven and to my fa_!"

"Father." Paul finished her sentence. Angelique kept her mouth closed but it was shaky. "It's your dad isn't it? He's your dad, Angelique. If you just let him know or let me talk to him that we want each other and that we truly care about each other, he will be happy to accept the reality of us being together. Every father wants to see their daughter happy, Angelique and if you were to marry Alec, he will hurt you and in return, it will hurt your dad even more. Just let me speak to your dad. Maybe I _"

"No! Don't you ever speak to my father. He will kill you in seconds, alright? I won't ever forgive myself if he hurt you, Paul. You just can't. You got to understand that it's hard for me just to let everything go just because I met you." Paul growl and he was breathing so hard that his eyes were glowing gold. He steps into a tree and punched it so hard that the tree was shaking and fell on the ground. Blood oozed from his wounds on his fist but he did not groaned in pain at all. His anger was totally consuming his thoughts that Angelique was terrified. However, her heart ache looking at the wounds he have so she stood closer to him and wanted to hold his hand yet he pushed her away. He didn't mean to be rough but he was quiet rough that she staggered back.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you should touch me right now. You have to know that all of this is plain stupid. You would gave up your happiness for the sake of a cold blooded man that won't think second of torturing you and your father which no offence even though he's a great man for saving and cared for you after all this years, still let you marry that son of a bitch." Silence was in the air but when he flexed his muscles, he whispered, "I love you, Angelique. Why can't you see that? Am I not good enough for you?" Angel stood up slowly yet tears that rolled down her cheeks were endless. She said again, "Paul, please. You have to understand me. It's not that simple."

Paul turned his head and her heart sore as she witnesses the tears that wet his cheeks but his expression was hard. Without saying a word he turned back and quickly shifts into a wolf as he drifted into the woods. Angelique was left crying as she kept on calling out for Paul but he was gone. She wiped off her tears and walked into the woods trying to find him and continue to call out his name but what happen brought her step to a dead end.

"Looking for something, Angel?" The smooth tone of the voice was so tempting yet it sound so lethal. When she turned around, she was overcome with fear as her eyes were staring deeply into Alec's red eyes. He was grinning and his arms were crossed. Small rays of sunlight that passed the tree kiss his skin, making it look like glittering diamonds that was giving a deadly vibe. Angelique staggered back but a huge tree stop her.

He was walking up slowly to her as he said, "You look so beautiful, Angel. Not even the dirt that shades your skin can keep that beauty away." He came up closer to her and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheeks. "You look so fragile. I wonder. If I were to break you, how long will you survive?" She gasped and with her supernatural speed, she tried to run from there but Alec hugs her from behind. She shut her eyes tightly as her tears fell. Cold ran down her spine as she tried to escape from his grip. Her fear increases as Alec's lip landed on her neck and he was sniffing her hair softly. "I thought the wolf you would spoil everything." He kissed her neck, "Your smell." He licked her neck, "Your taste." And finally, he gripped her neck tightly until she choked, "Your fear. Yet, everything is still here. It's delicious, love."

She whisper, "Please let me go, Alec. I beg of you." Alec shushed her gently and spoke in her ear, "Why do you fear me? You know I love you, Angel yet you have done something behind my back." His grip became tighter. Angelique was gasping for air and he said again, "Do you think I don't know about your little affair with that bloody mutt? How dare you. I don't think you know the kind of man that I am. Let me show you Angel how 'jealous' I can be."

He held her neck and throws her into a tree. Her body slam into it and she fell on the ground, moaning in pain. She tried to stand up but Alec hold her hair tightly until her feet was in the air. He punched her stomach hard, and threw her to the side until she hit a rock where blood was slowly pouring from the wound on her head. Nicks and bruises mark her body and face that every tears that rolled down her cheeks stinks. Even her dress was torn and tattered that her thighs was visible. She used her hands and tried to get up from the ground but she was in pain, realizing that her right arm was already broken from the impact.

When Alec walks up to her, he grabbed her broken arms roughly until she groaned. As her feet try to support her body, Alec step on her calf and she screamed loudly, feeling her bones breaking. Alec seems like he was having a good time since he was smiling all the time. He said, "Are you in pain, love. I'm not sure if that's enough after what you did yet you sound so pathetic. Where has your training gone to? Isn't that the reason why you're in this God forsaken town in the first place?"

Anger seeped into her soul and she used her fine legs and kicked him as hard as she can. Alec was thrown across the forest and slammed into a tree. She gasped for air and when her foot was too broken to walk, she crawled slowly on the forest ground. Hope was thin yet she never stop whispering to her beloved, "P..Paul…help m…me p..pplease.." When Alec was on his feet, he looked back and spit to the side, looking more lethal than ever and gave a sinister grinned. "Get ready bitch."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello guys! Im sorry for th late update but I hope you guys understand that I have a lot of things need to be done in college so its actually a challenge trying to finish this novel with all this stress keep pouring into me at the same time . Just want to say thanx to Coco for the review. As much as I wnt to finish this stories, I actually love cliffhangers bcos I don't think it will be that entertaining to anyone if I didn't make it that way :)..but i can only promise you that you'll enjoy it...Once again, I hope you enjoy this stories and don't forget to vote as your favourite and leave some review kay? XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Paul was at Sam and Emily's houses where all the wolves that just finish their run rested. Yet, Seth, Sam's sons and the rest of the boys was still playing outside and having fun. Somehow, the only one that was having a bad day was Paul and the small glasses of whisky that Sam generously pours could not take that stress off. Sure, he wanted to cry even though he's an alpha male, no doubt but his ego was stopping him to do so.

Never in his life had he fallen hard for a woman yet this woman was so hard to get. Bless her good soul for wanting to make her coven proud and her father happy but it was the dumbest thing she could do if she were to give up her happiness for them. Paul takes another gulp from the glass that Sam just poured and crinkled as it hit his core. Again, the disappointment was there. In the end, he felt guilty for leaving her in the forest all alone knowing that danger might caught up to her but he believed that the forest in La Push was pretty safe especially when she's a hybrid.

"Getting better, bro?" Sam asked him and Paul growl. "Don't. Just give me the damn thing until I'm drunk and then, I'm going to get better." Sam raised his eyebrow and turn to the giggling Emily that was entertained by what's going on. Sam sighed and threw the empty bottle of Whisky in a trash can and said to him, "You got to understand, Paul. Angelique has a point. As much as she may be in love with you, it's not that easy to give up everything that she has known for you."

Paul slammed the glass on the table and growled, "It is that simple! If she loves me, she would let it all go and I have a good reasons for that. They hurt her there, Sam. Sure her dad loves her and took care of her but he won't always be there if that Alec guy will hurt her. Come on!" Paul stood up and took a deep breath, looking like he was about to shift and tear the whole place down.

Sam ordered in a hard tone, "Control yourself and sit down." Paul looked at him with the 'are you kidding me' expression but when Sam gazed was still the same, Paul sat back. Sam leaned on the back of the chair. He crossed his arms and said, "You love her, right?" Paul grunt and said, "Of course I do. With all my heart." Sam spoke again, "Then give her some time. Support her and let her know that you'll always be by her side. Yes, right now she think that by obeying whatever shit in that place is important, but then you got to show her what true happiness with you can be. In fact, be a gentleman and meet her father. That's what I did when I met Emily." Sam smiled to Emily who was busy prepping up some food.

Paul sighed, "She told me not to. She's scared that her dad will kill me." Sam grinned, "What father won't kill any men that tries to take their daughter away from them? Emily's father tried to shoot me with a sniper when he found out that I was a werewolf but it didn't stop me from finally obtain his blessing and marry the most beautiful girl in the world. It's not **if** you see him, it's **how** you will talk to him. Make him believe that Angelique is the most important thing in your life and that you would give out your life for her. Just be patient and don't give up on her, okay? Be calm."

Paul agrees with him and as soon as he wanted to say something, he heard Jacob gasping with Renesmee by her side looking so scared. He asked, "What's wrong with you?" Renesmee look so troubled as she said, "My grandfather. Carlisle, he said that a friend of him told him that Alec s' here. Most of the guards from Volturi is with him too." Paul stood up and anger paint his expression, "What?! When?" Jacob spoke, "Yesterday. I just found out about it when I saw one of the guards in the forest just now."

Paul gasped. He just realised that he had left Angelique alone in the forest. He did felt like someone was watching that but he thought that it was a silly hunch. _Shit! Alec was there. Could it be?_ Paul quickly open his shirt and walk out fast with the rest of the wolves including Jacob, Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah and even Renesmee except for Sam's son. The rest of the wolves was also angry that there is trespassers in their land. "We got to go now! Angelique is in the forest. Something tells me she's the one they after right now." They nodded to Paul and Renesmee said, "My family are on their way.

Paul nodded and quickly he ran into the forest. He quickly shift into his wolf form and ran to the place where he left Angelique. He felt so ashamed and stupid. Guilt was eating him from the inside and he prayed that she would be okay but his heart knows that something already happen to her. He could feel her pain as he was getting closer and the scent of blood is in the air. There is lot of them and as soon he arrived, his heart stopped and his step was dead as he witness trees was destroyed and the ground was marked with blood. When he walked closer, he heard a weak moan and something in him was dead and gone as his eyes gaze upon the broken body of Angelique, covered with dirt and blood. Her clothes was shredded that only the area between her breast and her bottom was covered but the rest, it's gone.

Bruise marks her face and body and a long cut bleed from her thighs as well as a violent wound scattered around her hands and her eyes were closed. It was obvious that her hand and leg was broken. His breathing became violent and hard as he looks up to Alec who was standing in front of her and he was grinning. When he heard her whispered his name weakly and softly, all hell break loose as he leaped onto Alec and he was struggling to get Paul away from him. The rest of the Volturi guard that came with him tried to help Alec but the rest of the pack was able to stop them including the Cullen who had just arrived.

With his huge muzzle, Paul bites his waist and uses his paws to hold Alec's head and maybe tried to break it but Alec was able to put his hand on his ribs and squeeze them. Wolf Paul whine in pain but he didn't let go of him that easily. He threw him over with the grip he had on Alec's body and he slammed on to a huge boulder. Alec stood up with anger and grin mixed all together on his face as he said, "So you're the animal that disturb my fiancée?" Paul growled and snarled his huge jaws, threatening him to come closer but Alec looked so confident that he step closer and tried to taunt him, "You're angry. I can see that but this is none of your business since she belongs to me and any disciplinary action that I need to conduct is mine to decide. What did you think? You could just go on have that dirty affair with my fiancée and all wells will ends well? You're going to be next animal, just as I have punished that cheating bitch."

Wrath overwhelms him and Paul once again leaped onto him and his wolf was giving out everything he's got, trying to beat the bastard of a vampire. Alec clamped Paul's leg and slammed it onto the ground. Paul moved and continues to bite him and tried to shred him with his paws. Alec was able to jump further away from him and pain shook him as his body has cracks here and there. Paul was about to attack his stomach with his head when he heard Angelique called out his name,"P…pa..ul? Pa….pa..u..ul"

Paul turned to her and saw she raised her head and looked at him with only one eye open since her other eye was covered with blood and bruises. She looks in pain but a small smile was carved on her cut lip. The sight overwhelms him but his body was frozen when a hand just thrust into his body. Angelique smile died on her lips. Everyone else was surprised and shocked at the sight of Alec's hand inside of Paul.

Alec pulled out his hand and dropped something bloodied on the ground along with Paul. "Not so strong now, are you?" Alec said and ran away with the rest of his people in a supernatural speed. Some of the wolves shifted back and ran to Paul as fast as they can. They were shocked to see a bloodied heart with veins still attached to it on the ground next to his body. Carlisle who had arrived there took his hand and checked his pulse but it was too late. Paul was dead and his eyes were closed. Blood flows from his mouth to his chin. Jacob, Sam and some of the wolves howl as they mourned for his death.

* * *

Angelique felt like someone had ripped out her heart and soul since she was in pain even though the wounds that she gained from Alec's beating didn't do any of that at all. Even though it hurts so much, Angelique gave out all of her remaining energy and limp, trying to reach out to Paul. It seems like forever but when she arrived, she can't help but cried. She hold his hand and beg him, "P..please. C..Co..me b..back..to me P..paul. P…ppplease. I..l..lo..ve you… P..Paul…P….leaase co..me b..back!" She was screaming, crying and praying. She felt so weak that she rested her head on his chest. She was whimpering and begging him to come back and saying how sorry she was. She caressed his cheeks and rested his limp head on her lap. She closed her eyes and prayed, _**Please God. Please save him. It's all my fault! I beg of you. Tell me what I can do. I can't live without him. Please..**_

Even in the darkest hour, she could hear the chirpings of birds in the forest and it finally hits her. She used to save Gerry after he was hit by a car. She wasted no time and wanted to try the same thing on Paul. She took his heart that was lying on the ground and put it on top of the hole on his chest. Everyone was in dazed but what happens next surprised everyone.

She closed her eyes and placed both of her palms on the heart. Glowing warm lights started to beam out from her palms and suddenly, the heart slowly enters his chest. Everyone gasped but Angelique was cringing in pain. It seems that her strength was depleting when she's trying to help Paul especially after the attack but she never open her eyes. Not even a blink.

The flesh around the hole slowly joined together and the light wounds on his body also started to heal. After the glowing light started to disappear, Paul gasped. He finally breathes again and everyone else was overjoyed. Even though Paul wasn't awake, Angelique was grateful that she could finally use her gift to save the man that she loved. _**At least he made it, **_she thought_**.**_ She took that moment to lay and rest on his chest, feeling so relaxed and darkness was there to consume her.

* * *

Paul woke up with an ache on his left chest. He opens his eyes and rays of sun shines on his eyes that it was hard to see a damn thing. He sit ups and realised that his body was bared other than the long pants he was wearing. Then, he started to feel his chest ache yet again and touch it. He felt really weird and ticklish that it finally hits him. Everything including the fight he had with Angelique, the battle between Alec and the sight of Angelique bruise and battered dropped on top of him like hundreds of boulder.

He tried to get up but a voice stopped him, "Are you sure you're good enough to stand?" His eyes stared at Sam. Paul scrunched his eyebrow and his palm wipe of the sweat on his temple. He groaned, "What the hell, Sam! I got to go to Angelique. She's hurt. SHIT!"

He got up but Sam hold his arms, "I'm not sure if you're in the finest of health to leave the bedbed yet after everything that happens to you. "Pau pulled his arm away and asked, "What do you mean?" Sam answered him, "You were dead."

* * *

"What the hell are you blubbering about? I'm as fit as a horse. Did something hit your head like really hard because I got to see Angelique and I have no time." Paul gestured his finger to his head and wanted to leave. Sam rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, "I'm telling you, bro. You were dead. Your bloody heart was on the ground after red eye creep pulls it out from your chest. You were gone." Paul sighed and he was overwhelmed with anger when he turned to face him, "How the hell did that happen? If you're saying I'm dead then why am I breathing right in front of you? To be honest, I don't remember anything except the fight. Can you just go ahead and straight to the point?"

Sam stares at him for a long time and his eyes turned to his chest, "How's your chest? Any scar or pain? " Paul shook his head and said, "Nothing. Just a little ticklish but no pain or marks at all. Why? Did you know something?" Sam sighed and said, "You're mate save you, brother." Paul snickered, "Stop playing, Sam. Yeah, I know we do have feelings for each other but you're being overdramatic. How did I survive? Did I turned into a vampire or something?"

Sam grinned, "Be lucky that you're not because you're dead if you are one but no. You're still a perfect wolf. It seems that your mate has a gift. A very strong and amazing gift. She could resurrect the dead. She brought you to life." Paul was surprised, "Are you sure? She saved me? Sh..she give my life back? But how?" Sam nods his shoulder, "Seriously don't know but she did. You should've seen her, bro. She was a wreck when you were on the ground. She won't stop crying, screaming and apologising to you. Out of nowhere, she held your heart and put it on your chest. Your heart just sank into your body and your wound was gone. After that, you started breathing again. Everyone was surprised."

Paul leg gave out and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam. He was shocked but a sense of pride just glowed in him. His wonderful, beautiful, kind and sweet mate was gifted and she saved his life. He don't even know how to thank God for giving her to him. There was no doubt that she truly is his mate and there is no way in hell or in another word, Alec will take her away from him. Even if he had to face every one of his enemy that tried to take her away from him or lay a single touch on her, he was willing to put them down once and for all. What Alec did to him gave him a snarl. It's not because he was weaker than Alec but he was focusing on Angelique that he didn't realise that Alec played a dirty move on him. The son of a bitch better prepare for the next fight because he'll be dead once he laid his hand on the bastard of a blood sucker.

He stood and said to Sam, "Thanks for the info, bro. I really appreciate it. If you don't mind, I want to see my mate. She needs me after everything that bastard did." Sam smiled and nods his head, staring at Paul as he leaves the room.

* * *

Paul heart aches at the broken sight of his mate in bandages and bruises. She was resting peacefully on the bed next to the window. Part of him was glad that she was sleeping because at least she won't feel any pain. He steps closer and sat on a chair that was next to her bed. Fresh bouquets of flowers were placed in a vase that was put on a drawer right next to her and he smiled. _**At least someone visit her when I didn't. **_He sat there and his heart aches even more. Angelique arms were put in a cast as well as her left leg. Then, her other leg, arms and forehead was covered with bandaged. Her eyes were swollen and look so painful. Purple and red bruises covered her cheeks and even though it looks like it was healing, the process was rather long. He was wondering if her mixed blood was the reason why her wound was healing slowly.

He slowly lifts her hand and holds it gently. Paul placed a kiss on the pack of her palms and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Angel. It's all my fault. If only I didn't leave you that day. He would've never placed a his hand on your body. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, sweet."

* * *

Angelique slowly opens her eyes and she noticed that it was dark outside. She sat on the bed and felt a tinge of pain on her left ribs. She moaned softly and found herself covered with cast and bandages. She slowly lifts her left legs slowly and even though it aches, she was able to bend it and it was enough. When she moves her hands, it touches something rather callused yet rough and warm. She turned to see Paul sleeping with his arms supporting his head. The sight of his shirtless boy was breathless.

His skin was smooth and tan that the urge to caress it was too rather impossible. Then, his eyes that was shut brings out a pair of thicker eyelashes that she never thought he would own. His lips were slightly open but it didn't cover the masculinity vibe he was showing. Paul was perfect.

She touched his cheeks gently, not wanting to wake him up and her heart aches. She almost lost him and those dark thoughts were too much to bear. She won't stop thinking how much everything that happens to him was his fault. She had also risk everyone lives in the fight and she felt guilty. Sure they know her but she was considered a stranger. Everything that Caius and the vampires that hated her in Volturi have said was true.

She would only bring pain and suffering to the ones she is close too. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. She was sick of crying every time bad things happen but she was helpless to stop the pain that consumed her being kept locked up. She pulled her hand away and stands on the floor. She turned around to see Paul sleeping and she sighed. She pulled every bandage that was stained with blood off of her body and stand in front of a mirror. She looks dreadful.

Most of her wounds were gone and some are slowly healing. Her eyes were getting better even though the red bruises were turning pinkish. Even her cheeks still have a light purple mark and she remembered the terrible hit that she gained from Alec's wrath. Her breathing became so hard that it hurts. Every single pain he delivered on her body was so cruel and painful. He was merciless and dangerous. The reality of everything that went on in her lives was crashing down on her like huge, heavy boulders.

It wasn't her safety she was thinking of but it was for everyone else that tried to save her. How can she allow that? How can she stand back and act all weak and worthless when everyone else was putting their life for her? Who was she to be saved? She had no one. Even though she had Marcus, it will never change the fact he was only her surrogate father. There was no blood relationship at all. It doesn't make any sense why he was willing to sacrifice his lives for her.

It felt like she was all alone in this world that no matter where she goes or what she does, it's all on her shoulders. Nothing more. Tears rolled down her cheeks and came another. She covered her mouth in fear that Paul might hear her cries and she could not handle anyone's pity at the moment even though she yearns to feel his warm embraced. She turned to the windows and closed her eyes as the cool breeze caressed her cheeks. She realise that everything has come to an end. She must leave at once. At least Alec's wrath has ended by then and if he was still willing to wed her, everything would eventually be okay. _**Yes, that's what I must do.**_

She breaks the cast gently so that there was no sound and put everything aside. She crept up slowly next to the bed and gazed at Paul who was sleeping soundly, not realising she was already awake. She knelt down to face his sleeping form and palm his cheeks. She smiled, realising that Paul's must've been so tired that he was yet to be awaken. Wolves are supposed to be sharper and on guard with everything that goes on around them but Paul, he was dead to the world.

She whispered to his ears softly, _**"I love you , Paul Lahote. I am honour to be mated to a great man like you and I will never forget you. You opened my eyes to everything that I've never get to witness and experience. You change my life and brought happiness and satisfaction that I could've never imagined. You help me to embrace my true self and I am eternally grateful to you and your pack. If only loving you and having you in my arms was so simple yet I know that I will only bring you much more pain and suffering no matter what I do or where I go. I promise I will never allow anything bad to happen to you and I promised that my love for you will stay for eternity. Farewell, my love. Il mio cuore appartiene a voi e solo voi."**_ Her heart whispers, 'My heart belongs to you and only you.'Then with the last word, she placed a kiss on his forehead and disappear without a sight.

* * *

'_**Il mio cuore appartiene a voi e solo voi….'**_ Was the last thing he had heard and he quickly open his eyes to an empty bed laid out in front of him. He got up and he was overwhelmed with fear. "Angelique! Angelique! Where are you!? Angelique!" He walked out of her room when he realised it was empty. He searched everywhere and every room and in the house including outside, "Angelique! Where the hell are you? This is not funny! Where are you, Angel!?" Yet, there was nothing. Silence filled out the cold air and his heart drops. Angelique left and something tells him she won't be coming back any time soon….


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:FINALLY..SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE..THE NEXT ONE IS COMING SOON..ABOUT TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I FINISH PART ONE OF THE SERIES...HOPE YOU ENJOY KAY? **

**XOXO JD**

**Chapter 18**

All the pack members had already gathered in Paul's house and there was tension in the room. Paul was still walking back and forth in the living room with his wolf ready to come out in second. He was angry and deadly at that point. Jacob and Renesmee were huddling by each other and both were worried about his well-being since Angelique decides to leave unexpectedly.

Renesmee herself was sad because she was starting to become close to her. Renesmee felt the connection between the both of her. Even if one of their genetic species was different, there was nothing different about them. They experienced the same growth, diet and strength even though Angelique's is clearly much stronger than her or anyone in the packs or even in her family. However, she could feel the loneliness that dwell inside of her with the love that she craved at her home yet she just could not receive it. It's not a surprise since everyone in Volterra was indeed cruel and cold hearted. She felt sorry for Angelique and regret for unable to do anything about it.

Jacob spoke, "Paul, you have to calm down, alright. I know you're upset and angry right now but you got to control yourself." In a split second, Paul grabbed his shirt collar and thrust his face to Jacob with his eyes glowing in rage. He growled, "**DON'T . . **! You don't understand anything." Paul gesture his other hand to the opened door, "Right now, she could be hurt and something may have happen to her. Do you know how vicious those monsters is and what they might do to her? You've seen yourself at how her own father's choices had almost beaten her to death. I'm so pissed off at her and felt like strangling her myself for doing something foolish as running away from me when I could've protected her with my life!"

Paul was breathing hard and slowly, his angers recede. He looks so upset and looks like he was hurting. His eyes were watery yet there was no tears running down his cheeks. He let go of Jacob's collar and covered his mouth, looking so defeated and just dropped on a chair, "Why, guys? Why? Why would you convince me to fight for her when all this woman ever did was breaking my heart? I love her so much yet it was never enough for her since she decided to leave me. Right now, I'm dead if something happens to her, man. I'm dead."

Renesmee felt his pain and whispered, " Paul…" Paul stood and wipes away the tears that were threatening to fall. With a determine look he said, "I can't give up on her. I got to go to her." Sam holds his shoulder and said, "Do you even realised where she is? It's a death sentence and you can't go there in this situation. You're hurt." Paul looked down and smirked, "Yes, I'm hurt but I know that I can't live without her if she chooses to live her life with Alec. She will suffer and I can't have that."

When Paul was reaching to his door, Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's entered. Edward spoke, "We're going with you." Paul snickered looking at the rest of the Cullen. "Not really your business." Paul walked passed them but Bella spoke, "She's like family, Paul. She means a lot to us. We will saved her whether you like it or not." Paul stops for a while and turn to them with a smile, "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

As soon as Angelique arrived at the lobby of Volterra, she dropped her bags on the floor and smile as she heard the sound of her father approaching. When he was at sight, Angelique ran to hug him with all her might. He was wearing his long black coat with a deep red shirt inside and his long hair falls gently on his back. The gentleness of her father's touch was so pleasing that she could not help but cried. All the stress and pain that dwell inside of her just came out and she was glad. Even though her father was in her arms right now and she felt happy, her heart was lonely. She aches for Paul's touch and the thought of not ever going to see him again hurt her deeply.

Marcus released his hugs and wiped of the tears that wet Angelique's cheek. Sure she was smiling but the pain that fills her eyes shows her pain. "Why did you cry my love? Are you hurt? Did anyone hurt you?" He sounded worried but she shook her head and said, "I'm fine, father. I just miss you so much. I'm happy that I'm…home." Marcus smiled and signals one of the Volturi guards to bring her bags to her room. Marcus held her hand and they walked to together.

"I was surprised that you decided to come home early, love. Didn't you enjoy training and spending time with the Cullens?" he said to her. Angelique answered, "I did father but I felt that it's not right for me to be away and just let everyone else prepared for my wedding. Besides, it's only a month away" Marcus nodded and said, "Awh, you do remember." Angelique gave a soft giggled, "Of course. How can I forget about my own wedding father? I feel that I must at least be a part of the preparation and besides, I know I will come to enjoy it. Every girl does."

Marcus smiled, "I have to agree that with you. I think it's wonderful that you are excited about that." They stopped at Angelique's room and Marcus held both of her cheeks in his palm, "I'm glad that you are home sweetheart. Having you by my side as long as I can before giving you away is just so priceless. It means a lot to me, love" Tears started to formed in her eyes and she held his hands, "Father. I will always be by your side. I belong to you as you belong to me, alright?"

Marcus nodded with a smile dropped his hands, "I think you must be tired with all that travelling. Why don't you rest and we'll meet at the evening for our meal. Is that fine with you?" Angelique nodded, "Yes, thank you." Before he left, Marcus placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away. Angelique entered her room and felt so restless. It was as if all the strength in her body has been used up and her bed looks like pure heaven. Before she was able to lie down on it, pair of hands just wrapped around her body and she froze. The scent, touch and breath on her, she knows it everywhere. The same hands that tried to kill her and might will do it again.

"God, how I miss you, Angel." Alec whispered gruffly. He was kissing her neck passionately. Angelique was overcome with fear and her thoughts keep drifting to the violent event that happens in Forks. "Why won't you speak to me? Do you fear me?" He asked and slowly turned her around. Her tears poured from her cheeks and when she looks into her eyes, it was fill with evil and gladness, knowing how much she fears him. He kissed her tears stained cheeks and lick his lips in front of her, "Your fear always arouse me, Angel. You must know that you should not defy me or else, things will get ugly for you." Angelique tried to turn away but he held her chin roughly and tightens his hold on her body. She moaned, "Don't you ever do that. You belong to me and you must obey and respect me. Do you want me to hurt you like before?" Her body shivered and she could hear him snickered, "I don't think you do. It truly hurts Angelique that you would have the hearts to try and create an affair with a mutt. God thing we will not be seeing that filth again don't we?"

Fear crept up her spine, worried of what Alec might do to Paul if he knows that Paul was still alive. Then, out of nowhere, Alec kissed her roughly and forced himself into her mouth. His tongue here was everywhere, tasting and slithering like a snake. She tried to push him away but his hold was too tight. After a while, he let go of her lips and nip at her bottom lips until small trail of blood oozes down her chin. He licks it up and whispered in her hair, "You will learn to love me Angelique. Everything I do, I do it for you. There's nothing that can take you away from me. I'll kill every one of my enemy if I have to just to keep you by my side. I rather have you dead than ever letting anyone take you away from me."

He moved to stare at her face and said, "Get some rest. **WE** will have our meal with Marcus." He lets go of her and walked out of the room. Angelique ran to her door, lock it and fall on her knees. She wanted to cry and she did just that. The pain that she had to go through because of the monster was unbearable but there was nothing that she could do because if she were to cancel the wedding, the whole coven will go to a fit since they adores Alec so well. What can she do now?

* * *

"Can't believe we're in Italy huh, Paul?" said Jared while looking excitingly out to the window in the back seat as Edward was driving and heading towards Volturi. After all the discussion that they've had, Paul was very sure that Angelique will not stay by the monster side but only at his. She was his mate and leaving or letting her go wasn't an option. Jared, Seth and Leah was in awe with the view from the outside and it's not a surprise since they never been to Italy before.

Jacob sat next to him while Renesmee was resting her head on his shoulder. Bella was sitting next to Edward and both were holding hands but worries itched on their face. Looking at these people around him while the rest of the wolves and Cullens was in the other vehicles makes his chest heavy. _**What if something were to happen to them? Was it right for me to sacrifice everything for her?**_ He thought to himself. Questions after questions swam through his minds. But, he shook his head and focuses on everything that was ahead of him. Angelique was and still his world. Not even death can separate them, Angelique herself has proven that and now, he must do the same thing.

Angelique was silent. As Marcus was busy entertaining himself and Alec with their tea, she looked passed the rose garden, wondering about what is going on in Forks. _**Are they looking for me? Are they thinking of me right now? **_Her thought was cut off when her father spoke to her, "What's wrong sweetheart? Are you not feeling well right now?" She smiled and said, "No, I'm fine actually. I was just looking at the flowers. I realised I never got the chance to look at them often and they are beautiful."

Marcus smiled and holds her chin, "You are much more beautiful than the flowers, Angel. Don't be upset. You will have a lot of time admiring them when you're free." Alec spoke, "Master's right. You'll have much time to spend after the wedding. Considering the task that Master Aro has given me, our time will be quite short but I'll make sure that I'll get everything done fast so that we go on with our marriage life with ease." He grinned. That smile always gives her the creep yet her father was too kind to see that. She smiled to him, "I understand."

Marcus said, "I can see everything is at its place and the wedding will be tomorrow. I hope th_" Angelique was shock and turned quickly to his father. She didn't realise that she stood up, "What? That fast? I thought that it's going to be in a few more weeks?" Aro was surprised with her reaction and turned to Alec but Alec was staring back at her with a deadly gaze. "Angelique, I do think it's very rude for you to act like that with your father. Do sit down love." Angelique felt a chill crawling on her bones so she sat and sighed, "Forgive me father. I was just surprised. It's just that after the trip, I might have a time alone to relax. I didn't know you have set the date that fast."

Aro nods, "I know sweetheart but Alec thought that it will be better for the wedding to be held soon since he felt bad that he might not have much time to spend on your honeymoon and a new life so he came up with that idea. It's also gives you more time to get to know him well. Are you alright with it Angelique?" Angelique look worried and turned to see Alec staring at her with an evil smile. She knows that if she were to refuse him, she's dead. "I'm fine father. I think that is, uh, a great idea."

Marcus clasped his hand and said, "Well, that's done. I hope that everything will be done by then. Why don't we have more tea?" While Angelique was helping Marcus pouring the tea for everyone, guard came to Alec and whispered something to him and Alec's eyes glowed. He stood and bows his head to Marcus and Angelique, "Pardon me, Master and Angelique. I have a task to do and I apologised for not being able to finish this with you. I hope to join you for the dinner later if you don't mind." Marcus nodded and said, "Of course. Take as much time as you need." Alec nodded and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

The villa look amazing at night and the lights of the town was glowing with lights. The Cullens decided to put the wolves in a villa near a hill where they owned and from here, Paul can see the huge historical buildings where Angelique stays if he just watched them from afar. The place was big alright and from the balcony, he can see some Volturi guards walking around and everyone one of them looks like they were ready to pounce anything that tried to endanger the place. Knowing that three most powerful vampires in the world including Angelique's father herself was supposed to give him the cold feet but he didn't care. He was sure being there was the right choice. He knows Angelique must be upset right now being forced to marry a monster and it was up to him to save her from that.

He walked into the room and see some of his pack member was resting on the sofas while the others was busy checking out the room. The decoration in the villas was exactly like the ones you can see in a castle and everything spoke of elegance. Meanwhile, Jacob, Renesmee and the Cullens were at town, looking for some friends that might hold on some information that they need for the wedding. If it was up to him, he would just charge in, takes his girl with him but he knows that in doing so, he would endanger his family and friends so he had to do the one thing that he's been fighting all of his life for. Patience.

Sam walk into the room after finished putting his stuff in the bedroom and sat on the sofa, "You're okay." Paul smirked, "Better now. Knowing she's here and close to me feels better than nothing. Just can't wait to have her in my arms again, you know." Sam grinned and pats his shoulder as he stands, "Sure, brother. Whatever makes you happy." All of a sudden, the lights went off and everything was quiet except for the footsteps of the wolf heading to the living room.

"What's wrong? What's with the lights off?" Said Seth and Jared snickered, "Something tells me the Cullens forgot to pay their bills." The rest of the wolf laughed but Sam was quiet. He shushed them softly and looked around him. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet.

"I just don't understand all of you animal. You don't know when to stop do you?" Paul knows that voice anywhere. He turned around to the balcony and saw Alec standing with a few of his guards behind him. They were grinning wickedly and it's obvious that him coming here wasn't a good thing.

The rest of the wolves' growl and Paul can feel his wolf wanting to jump out and lunched at him. The thought of shredding his face to pieces will soon be reality. Alec sneaks closer and Paul was getting ready to fight. "I don't know how you survive when you should've rot in hell by now. This is too absurd." Alec holds a vase that he took from table and crushed it with his hand into fine dust. "However, right now, I'm going to make sure that you'll stay dead. I can't wait to rip your throat and crushed your heart with my hand. It will be such an ecstasy." He smirked, "Any wish, beast?" Alec said and rolled his sleeves. Paul could hear the sound of footsteps coming near him from every inch of the house and it was obvious that they were outnumbered. Nevertheless, killing every one of the bloodsuckers isn't impossible.

"You're on motherfucker." Then, hell break loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I hope all of you enjoy this part and i have three or two more to go but i hope that all of you can stay with me okay;)...Do leave reviews and tell me about what all of you think would happen to Angelique and what would be the best way to end this story...TQ **

**XOXO, ****JD**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Angelique felt something landed on her bed and when she opens her eyes, she was glad to see Gerry, her faithful dove looking at her and rubbing his head on her cheeks. Angelique woke up with a giggle and she quickly sat on her bed and let Gerry stand on her palm. "Hello Gerry. I've missed you." Angelique was busy entertaining herself with Gerry before she looked outside and her smile slowly fades away.

She realised that today was the day. She was going to get married. She sighed and her heart aches. She knows she should be happy. It was her special day after all but how can she? She was going to get married to a man that almost beat her to death. Her only regrets was not having the guts to tell her father that the wedding is what she do not want at all but she could not have the heart to disappoint everyone. Especially her father.

She walks to a mirror and look at herself. She just couldn't understand out of all the vampires or women in the world, why her? She thought to herself, _**Why must I do this? Why do I have to sacrifice everything just because I was too scared? Why can't I just be a normal human and live happily ever after? **_She turned around and went to tidy up her bed. As soon as she was holding her bag pack that she left on the floor, a picture fell from the confinement. When she bent down to take it, her heart aches. It was a picture of her in the bonfire with Paul.

She remembered when Leah asked to have the picture taken because there was a new member in the family. Angelique smiled knowing that **SHE** was the new member of that loving family. She remembered how awkward she was since everyone expects her to stay there forever but she knew that it's not meant to be.

They were sitting down on a huge log and Paul wrapped his huge arm around her shoulder and hold her close to his chest. Her face lit up in the picture. She felt so whole. She also felt like everything was perfect that no matter how many or what kinds of obstacles that run to their path, she could take them all down. However, she knows that it was never meant to be.

She holds the pictures in her chest and cried silently. _**Why does it hurt so much? All I want is to be happy with the one I love? Was it too much to ask? **_She got up and wipes her tears. She took the picture and kept it in a drawer. She realised that there was nothing that could stop the wedding. It was just a little too late.

* * *

Later, Angelique went down to have her breakfast and realised that her father was out of sight. Usually, he would be at the table and have his breakfast but she was surprised to see Aro was waiting there instead. He was having a glass of blood and his blood red eyes were staring deeply into hers. He was in his black coat and his long straight hair falls softly below his shoulder. He was grinning happily and that makes Angelique even more nervous.

Angelique bow down and spoke to him, "G..good morning master. I didn't know that you'll be here at this time of hour." He nods, "Well, it is your wedding today and I just got too excited knowing how you will be a part of our family." Angelique was rather hurt by the statement. "I thought I was already a part of _**the**_ family."

Aro smirked, "Now, now. Don't get to ahead of yourself. Did you really believe that you were part of us this whole time? How silly you are, my dear. It is never easy to be a part of the Volturi. Especially when one of these people has canine blood in them, don't you agree? I thought you know that beast and vampire don't mix well together." Angelique was so angry right now that she could feel her fangs threatening to come out but she keeps herself calm knowing that jumping on Aro and cutting of his head was not the best option.

"I understand. However, I'm glad that my father thinks I am a part of his family. That is much more than enough than be with a bunch of vampires that things they are so high and mighty yet there is nothing different about us, master. We are all the same. As my father has said, a person true self is not judge by their blood but only by the way they act. Besides, I know in my heart that I don't need to have everyone's love . As I've said, having my father by my sides is much more than enough. "

A part of her regretted saying that because as soon as she has finish spoken, Aro was standing right in front of her and even though he was grinning, she could tell that he do not like her tone one bit, "Such fine words spoken from a hybrid. Just like how a pure and proud vampire would."

He snickered and spat out in disgust, "Silly girl. You are just Marcus's pet. Do you really think that he cares about you? If my dear sister, Didyme was alive right now, I believe that you would be dead a long time ago." Angelique staggered behind, feeling cautious that he was too close.

Aro sighed. He grabs Angelique's hand gently and said, "Now, now. I refused to upset you on your wedding day. Why don't we just forget about everything that happens just now? You have to know that your union with Alec is a blessing. I expect more in the future with both of you by the coven sides. If there's anything that you would like to ask for, then don't hesitate to tell me, understood dear?" He holds her chin in a loving manner but his touch was so cold. Angelique felt like thousands of bugs was crawling on her skin right now. She nodded and said to him, "I understand. If you'll excuse me master, I have to see my father before getting ready for the wedding. I hope you have a fine day. She bowed and left the scene.

Aro was staring at her and somehow, all he could think of was her soft skin, beautiful blue eyes that shine like the sea, her delectable pinkish lips, golden hair that flows like fine silk and her full grown body. He was amazed by how beautiful she has got. If it wasn't for her mixed blood, he would've taken her for himself rather than giving her to his unstable minion. Just the thought of how her luscious body spread out on his bed and her sweet moan kissing his ears arouses him. Even his own wife never did that to him yet this girl that was supposed to be dirty makes him feel…alive. Aro wondered, maybe one day he would have a taste of her delectable body himself…

* * *

Angelique walks slowly to the garden and saw her father was quietly seating at the round glass table and looking at the blooming roses. There was tea pot on the table and two glasses of tea on the glass table that was still looking hot. Angelique smiled and walk to her father where she gave the biggest hug that she can give from behind and earn a chuckle from her father.

Marcus held her hand and brings her to seat beside him. He spoke, "I can't believe you are getting married today, Angel. I am very happy for you." He said with a smile but his eyes were weak and Angelique knew that he was upset. "Then why do you look upset father?" She asked him. Marcus sighed, "It pains me a little, Angel that I will not have you by my side again. I fear that I will lose my beautiful Angel forever." He brushes his knuckles on her cheeks softly.

His words brought tears to her eyes and her heart aches. For the first time in her whole life, she sees tears rolled down on his cheeks and the sight pains her. She wipes his tears and hugs him. "How can you ever think of such a thing? You will never _**ever **_lose me, father." She released her hug and spoke to him with a smile even with the tears that stained her cheeks, "You are my father. You saved my life even before I could learn how to walk, to speak and how to live my life. You were there when no one wants me. You took care of me even when I'm not even your true flesh and blood. You make me smile, laugh and even brush my teeth, comb my hair, sings to me before I went to bed, taught me everything about this world, spoil me with wonderful gifts and treasures and you even protect me. You loved me like how any father would love their child and God knows how grateful I am, father. No matter what happens, I will never want to see a tear in your eyes. Do believe that whenever you need me, I will always be there for you because you mean the world to me. I love you father."

Marcus smiled and hugs her softly. He caressed her hair in a loving manner and whispered, "Thank you, my love. Thank you for everything."

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Angelique asked one of the American human woman who was currently putting on the over the top diamond necklace on her neck. "Of course it is. This beauty makes your blue eyes pop out more, Miss Angelique. Besides, Sir Alec also wants you to wear this necklace. He said it was important that every man in the wedding knows that you belong to him. How sexy is he?" The beautiful brunette giggled with the rest of the woman that was currently helping her getting ready.

Angelique gave a weak smile and nodded. She stares at herself in the mirror and stood there in the pure white wedding gown. It was a beautiful lace gown that fitted her body just like a glove. The long sleeve of the dress was also a beautiful lace with pearls beaded around her wrist. It has a huge train that gives her the bridal feeling. The waist of the dress had a diamond belt that wraps around her, giving her a nice slim fitting curves and makes the dress even more beautiful. The top of the dress was fashioned in an off-the-shoulder style and the sight of her bare chest just a little bit below her neck and shoulders made her blushes. The dress was quite sexy for a wedding even though it was beautiful.

Moreover, her hair was curled at the end and was brought to the side. The other part of her hair was decorated with diamonds and flowers jewelry. None of the appearance that she was hoping for was to her wishes. She felt like a doll that Alec could've do whatever he wants. Finally, the woman put on her make-up and she was glad that they made it natural which is to her liking. Her lips were rosy pink and one of the women put on mascara on her eyelashes for the last touch up.

Everyone backed away and Angelique took a final glance at herself in the mirror. She was right. She looks and even feel like a doll. They girls was praising her and telling her how beautiful and fortunate she was but was she? Did she feel fortunate marrying a man that almost took her life and terrorize her? _**No, of course not**_. Then, "So beautiful." Angelique body was frozen and she heard a giggling from the girls. She did not dare to turn around but she felt like it wasn't necessary as she could feel Alec's hand wrapped around her waist. He signaled the girls to leave and when they did, he tighten his hold on Angelique and planted soft kisses on her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Angel. So, so beautiful. I can't believe you will finally be mine." Angelique bit her lip, fearing that she may scream since his touch was too scary for her. Alec holds her chin and turned her around. She looked up slowly into his red eyes and wide grin. He rubbed his thumb softly on her cheeks, "No one will have you but me, Angelique. No one. Especially that no good mutt that thinks you belong to him. Good thing he is gone now." He chuckled, "It was great to have to put him down, _**twice**_."

Angelique froze. She stared at him in shock and struggle to be away from him. "What are you talking about?" She staggered back but he came closer, "Do you really think I'm a fool, Angelique? I have eyes everywhere. I don't know how he survived but I've made sure that he won't do the same this time." Angelique body shivers and tears started to fall from her eyes. She ran up to him and hit his chest as hard as she could, "What did you do? What did you do to him you monster! How could you! How could you kill him! What did he ever do to you! What did _**I**_ ever do to you! I've done everything that you want me too until now! How could you do this?" She cried and her feet were too weak that she fell on her knees and cried on his feet.

Alex knelt down and shush her gently, "Now, now Angelique. We have a wedding to be done with before you're finally mine. Crying will only ruin your looks. It's no use crying for a dead man. I'll make you very happy Angelique. I swear that no one shall hurt you ever again as long as I live. You must know that everything that I do, I've do it for you. _**For us**_. You should be glad that no one would've loved you as much as I do." She continues to cry and it annoys Alec. However, he sigh and said "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready now. Make sure you wipe of the tears on your face and make yourself presentable, understand?" He taps her shoulder, kiss her cheeks and left the room.

Angelique heart has shattered into thousands pieces. _**Nothing matters anymore. Nothing**_. She reminisces the moment she spend her time with Paul. The woods that they met, the first time she knew who he truly was, their first date, their first kiss and everything that they went through together, _**His words, voice and sweet scent. Poor, Paul. My beautiful Paul. I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. What must I do now? How can I ever live when you had suffered because of me? Oh Paul**_….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Everything hurts so badly. Her eyes, her chest, legs, hands, body and her heart hurts. Yes, her heart hurts the most and she felt like nothing matters anymore. Right now, standing in her room, Angelique was holding a bouquet of red roses and her head was looking down. Angelique knows that her future was a few steps closer to her. A future that she never wants to be a reality but there was nothing that can do about it.

She realise that her presence on this earth wasn't meant to be hers at all. She was like a puppet where everyone could just control her and force her to do the things that she doesn't want. And now, she's going to live the rest of her life, paying for her cowardness.

"Miss Angelique, it's time." She heard her hairdresser calling her. She answered 'yes' and her hairdresser left her. She stood up and walk to the drawer near her bed. She pulls the top drawer and took the picture of herself and Paul at the bonfire. She tightens the picture to her chest and tears rolled down her cheeks. _**I promise that no matter what, I am yours as you are mine. We'll be together again, Paul. I won't let you be alone again. I swear.**_

She wiped her tears, put back the picture where she took it and grabs a sheathed diamond crusted dagger and hid it in her bouquet. Then, she walks out of her room. For now, she will suffer but later, it's time for her to say goodbye…

* * *

When she entered the wedding hall which is the throne room, she stood there motionless and the wedding song starts to fill the room. The huge room was decorated with red roses everywhere. The ceilings, the wall and flowers decoration lit up the room but in a rather darker vibe. She realise it was her queue so she slowly walks towards Alec and her father while Aro was standing in between the both of them as the priest that was going to unite them. The rest of the vampires however were standing there in their black robes and their red eyes focus on her. Even Jane's eyes were on her as she stood next to Alec. Hatred burning with it.

Aro was in his white and gold suit while Alec was in a black tuxedo and he was wearing a red shirt inside. Two small roses were tucked neatly in the pocket of his tuxedo. His hair was slick and comb to the side. A grin plastered on his face. His red eyes were glowing the entire time Angelique was walking closer. Meanwhile, Marcus was smiling happily in his dark robe and he was amazed how beautiful her little girl was. However, he notice that not a smile etched on her face. She looks…sad. Marcus started to worried about what was going to happen but he keeps telling himself that maybe she was nervous. Caius on the other hand was sitting on his throne and his hand was currently holding a glass of blood.

When Angelique arrived to the altar, Marcus hugs her and kissed her forehead, "I love you, darling." He whispered in her ears and tears rolled down on her cheeks. Angelique heart aches so badly. She knows that she was lying to her father by not telling him who Alec truly was but she was too scared to do so. And now, she was going to end her life so that she could be with her mate. Before he released his embrace, Angelique pulled him to her, "I.. I love you, father. With all my heart"

Marcus smiled and when he truly released his embrace, he wipes off the tears wetting her cheek and steps back. Alec's cold hand touched hers and she was forced to face him. Aro spoke, "Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant…."

Angelique looked down and her eyes were closed the entire time. She took a deep breath and her thought was on Paul. _**Soon. **_Aro continued,"…Into this holy union, Alec and Angelique now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." Everyone was quiet and Alec stare around to make sure no one was foolish enough to deny his wants.

Before Angelique was able to take the dagger from the bouquet she was holding, the door of the room was burst open and everyone turn to it with a growl. The sight that stood in front of her was so shocking that the knife she was holding fell on the floor. Clinking sound can be heard and Angelique covered her mouth as tears continue to fall endlessly.

_**Paul is here.**_

* * *

After hours of killing vampires and end up getting scratches, bruises and bleed a little, Paul was ready for the next task and that was to kill Alec. Luckily the rest of the wolves was safe and only obtain some mild wounds but they were ready to rip some head off. He was so pissed that Alec aka the coward ran right after he started the fight saying he had a wedding to attend. It shows how pussy he was to run away from a fight that he clearly started.

His shirt was torn and blood wet his chest. Dirt also covered parts of his body and face that gives him an even deadly, masculine yet safe vibe. Leah, Seth Jared, Sam, Jacob and the rest of the pack was here in their human form and they were in the same state as Paul. The sight of Angelique in tears looking at him was amazing. She was in a white wedding dress and every part of her was so beautiful. He heard her whisper his name and from the sound of it, Paul know Alec must have lied about him to her.

Paul smile and reached out his hand to her. "I told you, you were mine, Angel. I will never let you go." Angelique holds her skirt and ran towards him. Alec was too late to hold her and Angelique ran to Paul where she wraps her arms around Paul tightly. Her head was rested on his chest and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Paul caressed her back and whisper gently, "Shush Angel. I'm here. I'll never allow anyone to hurt my mate. Ever."

Angelique looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks and Paul heart aches looking at the pain that etched in her eyes. "I th..thought you we..were d..ddead. He to..ld me th…that you were g..gone." She stuttered uncontrollably. Paul smirked and wipes away the tears with his thumb and said, "Do you think it was that easy for him to kill me? You should've known that you have a strong badass man as your mate. Bunch of vampires don't kill me easily, Angel."

She nodded and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The warmness of his lips and the coppery yet sweet taste of his cavern were so soothing that she felt like she was on cloud nine. However, when she hears the sound of footstep moves in front of her, she let go of the kisses and quickly turns to face the sound behind her even though she was drowning in fear. Aro looked angry and Caius was already off his seat and his expression was ratchet. Marcus however, was speechless and he stayed where he was. Alec on the other hand was fuming with anger and he looked so deadly. Angelique knows that this was it. _**Paul and I have crossed his line.**_

Alec walks to them angrily but Aro holds him off and stare at them, "What is this, Angelique? How dare you bring bunch of animals to this coven? Are you asking to be punished?" Paul holds Angelique to his chest and said bravely with a hint of annoyance, "Punished? Seriously? Why don't you punish the coward next to you, huh? If you are so just and fair, then you wouldn't have allowed him to hurt her or make her suffer let alone forced her into this loveless marriage!" Paul growled angrily.

Alec glare at him and snapped his sharp teeth to Paul, "I dare you to come here, mutt and I will shred you to pieces!" Paul smirked, "Heard that before but what of the odds, I'm still here am I?" Aro snapped at both of them, "Enough!" Aro glare at Angelique and said, "I expect more from you, Angelique. Doesn't matter who you are, you will be punish for your betrayal." Some of the vampires marched in front and the wolves were ready for the attack. However, Bella and Edward suddenly stood in front of them and the rest of the Cullen arrived as well. Renesmee stood next to Jacob that hold her tightly to his side and stare at the situation right in front of them. "I can't have you do that."

Caius snapped and suddenly stood right in front of Edward, "Why the hell not? Have you forgot who's your king, Edward? Do you wish to die? Is that it?" Edward stared at him without a sense of fear and turned to Marcus, "I know how much you love your daughter, Marcus but you must know that Angelique has never betrayed you or this coven." Marcus stood there quietly as he observed the scene in front of him.

Aro spoke again, "Do pray and tell, Edward because as you have seen, I'm tired of dealing with your family antics over and over again. Makes me want to destroy all of you once and for all." Aro gritted right after Edward said again, "There is definitely a lot to say but I believe that pleasure belongs to Angelique and not me as it is her rights to do so." Angelique gulped and turns to Paul for assurance in which he gave her a smile and a nod. Angelique sighs and turns to Marcus. Tears watered her eyes and she said, "Father. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you but I don't want to marry, Alec. I just can't." Tears start to flow and she walk closer to Marcus and says, "I'm in love with Paul, father. He's my mate and I…I can't live without him. I love him so much."

Alec growled from aside, "**NO! YOU ARE MINE! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE WITH THAT FUCKING BEAST!"** Felix that stood next to Alec, elbows his stomach after a nod from Aro and Alec moan in pain. Marcus steps in front of Angelique. He holds both of her shoulders with a serious gaze and asked, "Tell me the truth now, Angel. Did he hurt you? Did Alec ever lay a hand on you?" Angelique bit her lips and slowly nodded. Marcus face twisted in rage and he glare at Alec. He growled at him, "What did you do to her?" It seems like Alec respect for him was gone as he grin and answered, "I discipline her. Your so called 'daughter' almost became a whore when I found her so I beat the life out of her so that she won't ever betray me."

In a blink of an eye Marcus suddenly stood in front of Alec with his hand wrap around his throat as he was thrown across the room with a crack form around his jaws. Another attack came to his chest before Alec was able to stand and as he was slammed on the floor, Marcus repeatedly punched his gut in anger but Felix and Demetri hold him before Marcus was able to do more damage. Alec was left on the smashed floor and his body froze. Jane went to help him.

Angelique ran to her father and hug him, "Stop, father. Please! That is not necessary." Marcus turns around and shook her shoulder, "Not necessary? How can you say killing the man that hurt you is _**not **_necessary. You are my daughter. Mine! The second he touched you is the day he disrespected me." Angelique looked at him and holds his cheeks. "I know, father. I know, but everything is fine now. You see, Paul saved me. He protects me, love me and cherish me, father."

Marcus breathes heavily and his eyes fall on Paul. He looked into Angelique's eyes again and said, "This man?" She smiled and said, "Yes, father. He is." Angelique holds his hand and said, "Remember you told me to accept who I truly am despite my bloodline? Well, I did, father. I'm happy and glad. I finally know what I am and I love me, father. I love myself and the wolf in me."

Even so, Marcus expression was still the same and Angelique felt worried. She took his hand and hold his palms to her cheeks, "It's still me father. I'm still your, Angel. Despite everything that happens, I'm still the same. I'm still your little girl." Tears dwelled in her eyes. Marcus expression softened but Jane interrupts them, "Seriously? Forgive me master Aro but _should we_ just let all of this be by gone?" Everyone turned to her as she spits out her anger. The rest of the wolves including the Cullen's came closer to Angelique as they felt threatened by Jane's words. Jane came closer causing Angelique to steps forward as well.

All her life, she fears Jane for she was the most powerful female in the Coven and the hatred she bore for her was too great but now, all Angelique felt was anger knowing that every one of these people feels like she was a doll that can be stomp on all the time. Angelique was confident that the wolf in her has had enough of all the crap. Jane smirked, "What's wrong? You actually think you're tough? You think you can defeat me? Fool. I always knew you were nothing but a no good beast that hungers for Master Marcus's sympathy."

Angelique was angry and despite the words that come from Paul trying to stop her, she refused him knowing that she just had to claw out Jane's eyes or anyone that tries to get in her way doing that. She could feel her fangs threaten to come out from her lips and her eyes were starting to glow. Jane continued to harass her, "I knew that your beast will show up sooner or later. I can't wait to kill you and your pack here. You are nothing but a piece of mutt that I shall cut down to small pieces." Angelique just had it. She roars and throttle Jane's throat. She throws her on the floor and strangles Jane. Angelique growls loudly, "How dare you! No one hurts my family. I kill you. I swear I will destroy you and make you pay!"

Jane glares at her as she suffocated. Her eyes focused on Angelique and suddenly, Angelique released her hold as she felt a sharp pain piercing through her brain. She screamed in pain and Paul was quick to get to her. Angelique still held her head when Paul hugs her to him and Jane grinned. The rest of the vampires attack and the wolf attacked as well. However, Marcus voice filled the whole room, "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and stare as Marcus makes his way to Angelique. Her pain was gone but the shocked still pains her body as she has never felt that kind of sensation before.

Marcus holds Angelique and slowly helps her to stand on her feet. Marcus kissed her forehead and spoke to her softly, making sure she was alright. Then, he turned to Jane with rage, "Who do you think you are? It seems like you and your brother has yet to respect me. Insolent fools." Marcus steps closer to Jane in which she also steps back slowly. She turned to her side continuously yet no vampire wished to help her. Angelique was breathing hard beside Paul and she recognized his father's tone. He was beyond mad and everyone knows it. She might not have witness it but she knew that this situation was similar on the day where her father lost his dear wife, Didyme.

Jane tried to run but Marcus hold was already on her throat. He holds her neck on the wall and said, "You will rue the day you didn't die on that flame, Jane. You and your brother was a fool thinking that you survived that horror but how wrong were you?" His hand was starting to tighten her throat and cracks formed around her necks and Jane was suffocating. Alec screamed and begs from afar as Felix and Dimitry hold him. Jane's neck was half torn and before the rest of her neck almost came off, Aro holds Marcus shoulder. "That's enough, Marcus." Marcus gaze was still on Jane and he said, "I will destroy her, Aro. This bitch needs to know her master. She is ungrateful."

Aro answered back, "I know, Marcus. She will be punished but not by death. We need her, remember. She is a valuable asset and it is important that we keep her. Her gift is too precious, don't you think?" Marcus angry gaze softened and he said, "Fine but 'tis only her gift matters right?" Aro nodded. In a blink of an eye, Marcus other hand holds Jane right arm and tore it away. Jane screamed in agony and pain. She struggled against his hold but she did not move an inch. Jane whimpered and at that second, Marcus let her go for her to mourn for the loss of her hand and holds her wound.

Marcus turned to Angelique and hugs her to him. He holds her shoulder with Paul standing next to her and led them out through the entrance. The rest of the wolves including the Cullen followed but they stooped when they heard Alec's screamed, "Angelique is mine! She belongs to me and I will never let her go! Never! I will kill all of you! I will shred you all to pieces! I swear!" Marcus continues to walk away with the rest of the visitors. As Angelique turned around, she watched as Aro punched Alec's gut repeatedly but what really scares her was the deadly gaze that Alec still held for her even when he's in pain. He was a nightmare. But now, he is no more. She was free.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:I am so very sorry for this loooong update. However i do have a good excuse for it cuz' i have this final exam and had to study my ass off and then, i went to visit my family about 2 weeks and everything was so tiring. I'm a college student after all but no worries, there is one more chapter coming up which is the ending :'( but i am planning to do the next series of this story and dear God, i hope that you'll enjoy them... The ending won't be too long and it will be short but i promise that you will love it. Well, have a happy reading, leave some kind reviews and have a great day... xoxo JD**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Angelique was starting to doze off of her sleep and once her hand falls next to her, she realise that she was all alone in her bed and the sun shining bright from outside add up to her fear reminding her that it was the next day after the disaster that happens yesterday.

She stares at her outfit and realise that she was in her sleeveless white night dress that falls to her knees. Worries flooded and she became sceptical as she looked around her, "Paul? Paul! Where are you?" She wanted to get up but a masculine voice stops her from the bathroom door. She was stunned to see a half-naked Paul with only a towel wrapped around his waist was looking at her. She blushed and her cheeks became so red. Paul looked so worried that he steps closer to check up on Angelique.

"What's wrong, Angel? Are you hurt? Do you want me to get something for you?" Angelique was speechless as she stares at Paul with his slicked skin and water droplet falls on her skin and her bed. His six packs looked well defined and the urge to lick it was unbearable. _**Wait? What?**_ Angelique turned away and she could not stop blushing. "I..I'm fi..fine. I thought t..that so..me..thing hap..pened to y..you." She stuttered. She bit her lip and became more nervous hearing a chuckle escape Paul. "Why ar..e you la..laugh..ing?" She can't stop stutter.

Paul said, "Well, it's not always I find my woman blush just looking at me with her seductive eyes. Makes me really proud, Angel." Angel answered feeling annoyed, "I'm not blushing! I t..think I might've caught a fever or so..something." Paul smile disappeared and he quickly put his palm on Angelique's forehead, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you catch a cold or something?" Angelique sighed and gave him a sweet assuring smile, "I'm fine. I'm a hybrid remember? I don't sick easily."

Paul grunt and sat next to her, "Well, you sure get hurt easily don't you?" Angelique scrunched her eyebrow. Paul sighed as he says again, "All this time when you said that no one actually 'fonds' of you here, part of me thought 'maybe it's not that bad'. You're sweet, gentle and kind and it's impossible for anyone to hate you but after what I seen yesterday with that red eye blonde glaring at you as if she wants to cut your head off, I definitely not leaving you alone again. You're going to stay next to me and that's final."

Angelique blush, "I know. I'm sorry about making you're worried." She puts her front hair behind her ear and sat closer to Paul and laid her head on his broad chest. Paul smile and put his hand around her waist and laid his chin on her head. "I was so scared, Paul. I thought marrying Alec will do everyone a favour. Father will be happy, the coven will be much welcoming, and it will keep you and the guys safe."

Paul smirked, "And what do you know? Sometimes the things that you thought is right might not be the best decision at all. What matters is that you're happy and when you're not, how do you expect others to be too?" Angelique nodded, "I know. I mean look at what happened. I almost got everyone killed." She stare at his deep brown eyes and gently ran her palm on his cheek. She whispered, "I almost got you killed. I was so scared and it frightens me if I lose my Paul." Her eyes watered.

Paul heart aches. He kissed each of her eyes and hugs her, "You won't ever lose me, Angel. We are connected by a bond that no one can destroy. It takes much more than a mere vampire to kill me. The only one who can do that is you. If anything were to happen to you, I'm dead, Angel. I'm gone." Angel breaks his hug and kissed him passionately.

Then, out of nowhere, she was surprised and quickly let go of Paul. "Oh my God! You can't be here. What if my father finds you? He'll kill you! H..how did you get here in the first place?"Paul actually have the decency to laughed and said, "Well, that was a funny story actually. Once your dad and I laid you bed last night, he prepares a room for me but decided that one wolf is enough if the rest want to stay alive. When I was about to go to bed, I just don't feel right knowing that my woman is sleeping in the same building but different room and obviously she is hurt so I sneaked here quietly. However, one kitchen lady by the name Abby saw me and wanted to shout but I told her the full story and she helped me. I just sneak in and saw you sleeping so I just lay next to you and hug you all night." He finished the last words and kissed her cheeks.

Angelique couldn't help but smile and said, "You are very naughty, Mr. Lahote. Someone should tell you that it's very rude to sneak up on a sleeping lady." She teases and Paul raised his eyebrow looking sexy as ever, "Well, all I did was holding my woman next to me, darling. Sue me." She giggled and tied her hair as she prepares her dress, "So, do you have anything to wear? I can call someone for help if you need one." Paul shook and went to her closet where a black button down shirt hung on the handle of the closet. "It's alright. Abby brought it to me this morning saying I need it if I want to look as elegant as the people here." He grinned.

Angelique giggled and walks to her bathroom to freshen up and have her bath. As soon as she was finished getting herself fresh, she was amazed by how gorgeous and handsome Paul looked wearing a black t-shirt that fits his body perfectly with his darks greyish jeans. His hair was still as usual and that makes him the proud Paul she knows well. By the way he was staring at himself on the mirror, looking at his reflection, he looked nervous. He turned around for her and asked her, "How do I look? Is it okay? I only used this kind of stuff when there's a special event or something that goes on in La Push."

Angelique walks to him and tidy up his collar with a glee. "You look amazing. Like a handsome prince." Paul smirked and pulls her to his chest, feeling her warmth and softness that always promise him peace and heaven. "Well, I'm proud to call you my beautiful princess." He lean his forehead to hers and close his eyes. Angelique eyes looked up and she whispered, "P..aul."Paul hugs her tighter and says with love.

"I can't believe I'm here, Angel. It felt like ages and holding you in my arm like yesterday makes me feel so grateful. I don't even know what I did to deserve you and I am yet again, grateful." He looks into her eyes and caressed her cheek with his fingers softly, "I can't imagine if something ever happen to you Angelique. I die. I die a thousand, millions and painful times if I can't feel in you in my arms again. I love you so much, Angelique. I love you so much."

Her heart aches as precious tears slowly slide down his cheek. She palms his cheek and kiss him with full of passion and says, "I love you too, Paul. You are my everything. I thought I was doing the right thing but God knows how wrong am I to deny my heart when all I always want is a man to love with and willing to give his life for me. It's you Paul. It's always been you. I promise that I will never, ever do that mistake ever again."

Paul giggled as he wipe of his tears and hugs her again, "Trust me, Angel. That shit won't be happening in any time soon."

* * *

As Paul and Angelique walk to the rose garden, they stood just right outside of the glass door and saw Marcus sat at the glass round table with a cup of tea place on the table. He was gazing at the flowers again and Angelique felt her heart beating so fast. She was nervous thinking how her father would react to her and Paul together. Sure from the way he stick out for her when everyone against her after choosing Paul yesterday shows that he still very much care for her but what if it's just temporary. She could feel like she practically betrays his trust, lied and shamed him in front of everyone?

Paul was looking at her and he understands what was going one. With the way her body shivers and biting her lips, she was scared with her father's reaction. He sighs and smiled. Before she was going to take her first step, he holds her hand and says, "Let me speak to him." Angelique frowns and said, "No. That is a terrible idea. What if he gets angry? What if you're angry when he makes you angry or when you make him angry and he gets angry and what if…." And on she goes as she kept looking over Paul and Marcus again and again. Paul smile and kiss her that finally makes her stop talking."

"No one going to get angry, Angel. I promise. We're just going to have a small talk and understand each other better, okay?" He assures her. Angelique glanced at her father and him. She was silent for a moment. After that, she sighs and kisses his cheek, "Alright but, you have to promise me nothing is going to happen, okay?" He nodded.

As Paul walks up to her father, Angelique felt like her chest was about to burst. Something tells her that if thing doesn't quite go as what Paul had hoped for, then there will definitely be hell on earth. _**Lord ****God have mercy. **_Angelique gulped.

* * *

To be honest, just the thought of facing one of the powerful leaders in the vampire world was scary but having to face the father of the woman that he loves who hold power unimaginable of what can be done to him makes him feel more cautious and on guard than ever. Every step was heavy but Paul know that this is the only way for him to finally claim Angelique once and for all and then, bring her far away from all of this madness to their new home in La Push.

As soon as he stand behind Marcus's chair, he was about to say something before Marcus interrupts, "You have a lot of guts facing me alone without my precious daughter. I admire your nerve." Paul sucked in a lot of air and braves himself. "Anything for the woman I love sir." Still Marcus did not turn to Paul and just continue to stare at the flowers. "Indeed. I can tell that my daughter truly feels the same way. Even willing to embrace you in front of those who would find any reason to end her. Tell me, should I just let you leave with your heart still intact after what you've done?" Paul could feel an eerie vibe permitting from him but his wolf was determined and there's no way this man could intimidate him or separate him for Angelique ever again.

"You can try sir but I will fight a thousand times if it means I can have Angelique by my side." Marcus puts down his tea and stand. He turns to Paul with a calm expression and offers him a seat. Paul looks up to Angelique who gives her assuring smile and sat, facing Marcus. Marcus took a small tea cup in front of Paul and pour him tea as he says to him calmly "Mr. Lahote, you do understand that my daughter isn't just a child that I've raised as my own? She is also my jewel. My life and I would give everything in my power just to see her happy. Will you do the same?"

Paul relaxed and says, "Isn't it obvious sir? I'm a proud wolf and before my heart was captured by your beautiful daughter, my hatred for your kind is great. However, your daughter taught me that not all creatures such as yourself can be evil and malicious but there are some who actually holds a kind heart such as hers. As you can see, I made Angelique happy, makes her feel accepted and welcomed by my own family when hers did not, I stood by her on her first transformation, I literally died in order to protect her, and I was bold enough to come here in this coven full of your kind just to hold her in my arms yet again."

Marcus was quiet and he kept staring at him, "I did not say all of this just because I wanted to brag this to you or to your daughter and your people but I say this to you so that you can understand that there is nothing that i wouldnt give just so your daughter can have the happiness that she truly deserves and there is nothing that I wouldn't do just to see her alive and well. Even if you were to object me as your son in law or whatever, it would not stop me from having your daughter as my wife."

Marcus was staring at him for a while and then, he sighed. He puts down his cup and says, "I can see you truly do love her." Marcus turns to Angelique and nod to her, asking her to be with them. Angelique understood and walks up to them slowly. She sat in between of them at the round glass table and looked nervous. Marcus smile and says to her, "Do you truly love this man, Angel?"

Angelique can't keep her tears at bay and nodded, "Yes, father. With all my heart." Marcus sighed and asked, "Why did you not tell me this before? Why would you hide things from me? Do you not care about my feeings?" Angelique shook her head and hold his hand as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt ashamed as she listen to his father's voice that ache in pain, "No, of course not. I did not want you to be upset and disappointed with me. You were so happy about the wedding and I could not break your heart. I also thought that if I were to marry Alec, I would be accepted. I'm so sorry, father. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt you."

Marcus smiled and hugs her, "I'm the one that should apologize, my love. What kind of father am I, for letting that bastard hurt you endlessly? Never ask me for forgiveness, Angel. You are the world to me. I only want to see you happy, alright." They released their hugs and Marcus brush of her tears and she giggled. Marcus then said, "Now, now. I think you should better pack your things, don't you? Forks are a faraway place and you have to make sure that you won't leave any single things if you depart later. "

Angelique was stunt and she turned to Paul who was stunned as well. "Whh…what do you mean, father?" Marcus smirked, "If you choose this man as your mate then is it not right for you to move with him? Of course you have to have the wedding first then you shall live under the same roof is it not?" Marcus sighed, "I understood that your heart belongs to La Push, my love. If you wish to stay there then I will understand but I hope that you will not forget your dear old father that wishes you happiness." Angelique was so surprised and ecstatic that she stood up and hugs her father. Tears of joy were falling endlessly and she said, "Thank you, father. Thank you very much."

She turn to Paul and hugs him as well. He was as happy as she is. He holds Angelique to her side and said, "You will not regret this, sir. I'll make her the happiest bride ever. You can count on me."

Marcus smirked and answer, "You better be, Mr. Lahote. I will only give you one chance and one chance only." Paul answer him with a grin, "One chance is all I need sir."

Angelique starts to mumble a lot of things about what she was about to bring, who she would say goodbye to, how she would bring her books and all that warms Paul's heart as she sees how happy she is to stay with him for good, as she walks away, saying she is going to pack up and all, Marcus said to him and only him, "By the way, Mr. lahote, do remember before you try to sneak into my daughter's bedroom again, I myself will mutilate you. I remember well that I've placed you in your own room and you better make sure that you stayed in one."

Paul feet went cold and he was smiling nervously to Marcus. He nodded and left. _**How the hell did he know that?**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Is that all, Angel? You sure got a lot of luggage for a petite girl like you." Paul said while carying two more luggage to the black BMW right outside while she was also helping him bringing small bags that she could get her hands on and a part of her was embarass because everything including the huge five leather luggage in the car was some dresses, casual clothes, shoes, accessories and more of the girly stuff that her father bought for her three days ago after the talk that they had last time.

She was shocked to see all the gift that he bought for her saying how shes going to need them in La push and Angelique felt bad of leaving anything behind because Marcus himself actually carries them as well and leaders of Volturi dont do that too .

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to make you carry all that. I wish i could just bring the ones in my closet but father was dead set on this things." After putting down everything in the bonet of the car, Paul came up to her and place a small kiss on her lips, "No worries babe. He just want you to be happy and im all to see you happy and also, im just figuring where im going to put my clothes latter. How rich is my wife huh?" Angelique gave a playful smack on his shoulder as he lift her and when Marcus came, he quickly put her because he was afraid but Paul respect Marcus as Angelique's dad..Thats all, he reassured himself.

Angelique hugged Marcus and kiss his seems sad but he tried to cover his expression with the sad smilw on his face, "Im going to miss you ma cheŕi..be safe dont afraid to call when something happen,do you understand me?" Angelique smiled to him and said,"Father, ill be fine.I can take care of myself and do you forget that i have a big bad wolf of my own to protect me?" She giggled.

Marcus frowned and gave a worry yet amusing smile, "Thats what im afraid of darling." She hugs him again but failed to avoid tears from falling . "Im going to miss you father.I love you so much." Marcus smiled and wipe her tears," As will i Angel.I love you very much and i am so proud of happy and staf safe. That is all that i ever want." Angelique nods her head before entering the back seat when the chaffeur open her door. Paul also came up to Marcus and shook his hand,"I really appreciate for what youve done for a great man, sir."

Marcus smirked and said," I am, and i assure you that my greatness has no bound to what it can do to you if you broke her i make myself clear?"

Paul was actually smiling at his threat and says,"Crystal and there is nothing for you to be worried about because I will make her so happy that she'll starts to forget that you even exist. How great is that?"Paul gave him an amusing smile and Marcus ends up grinning at his remarks,"I mark your word, .Make sure to keep it." Paul nodded and entered the back seat again. As they left,Angelique keep looking behind and she cant helped but let the tears that wet his cheeks fall for a part of her was hurt for leaving her only father but she understand thaf it was mean to be. Eveything is finally going to what she dreams of right now. A new life.

She laid her head on his shoulder and embrace the warmness of the strong hands that wrapped tightly around her looked into each other eyes and falls into a passionate kiss. It tooks years but she'd finally know where she belongs and having a big bad sexy wolf by her side seems like a great way to go.-The end-

* * *

A/N: Thats all from me and it definitely took ages to finish but part one is done..However..this is not the end of our story and there is more to come from Angelique and Paul relationship that will change the course of their life forever.

FIRST AND FOREMOST, Part 2 is called **Sacred Beauty and t**hats basically about Angelique true lineage and the new edition of character in a form of a sexy man that will bring Paul possessive wolf-male jealousy and instinct side to a whole new level. Did i mention that this man is Angelique fiancee and willing to do anything to claimed her completely? Well..we just got to wait and see now do we ㈴1


	23. Chapter 23

Hye guys..Just to be quick..Sacred beauty is out..first chapter is done and next is coming so do leave some thoughts or review with it okay..TQ XOXO JD ㈴2㈴2㈴2


End file.
